New Moon - Editing
by Ginerva Bonnie Potter
Summary: Edward stays after Bella's 18th birthday party instead their future is looking rosey. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult. Tanya's revenge will shock everyone. Her actions to seperate Bella and Edward have the oposite effect and makes them stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel becomes The Emerald Green Eyed Bronze Haired Angel.
1. Prologue

**New Moon**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Prologue

EPOV

I couldn't believe what had just happened; I thought I was able to deal with anything that came my way, especially after managing to overcome my thirst for Bella's blood. Her 18th birthday was meant to be something we could look back on in years to come but now all I wanted was to take her and run far away, as long as I was with her I knew I'd be safe. But I'd never feel right again. After… …after what happened to me, I didn't think I'd ever be the same again.


	2. Party

**New Moon**

_A/N We all know Bella's side of New Moon, but have you ever wondered what it would be like if Edward never left, what if Jasper's lapse of control never happened, what if it was someone else who tried to cause problems for our favourite vampire/human mates. Something is about to happen which will turn Edward's life as he knows it upside down. Can their relationship survive?_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Dream Sequence typed is only part completely taken from book; however other sections will be used in further chapters depending on what the topic._

**Chapter 1**

**PARTY**

**BPOV**

_(Dream)_

My dreams were always vivid, however this time they were bordering on reality. I knew this place, I'd know it anywhere, anytime, our meadow, the place Edward first told me he loved me, trusted me with his secret. The only thing about this scene I found odd was the fact my Grandma Marie seemed to be standing directly opposite staring at me, Gran hadn't changed much, her face looked just the same as I remembered it. The skin withered, bent into a thousand tiny creases that clung gently to the bone underneath. Like a dried apricot, bur with a puff of think white hair standing out in the cloud around it.

Our mouths – hers a wizened pucker – spread into the same surprised half smile at just the same time. Apparently, she hadn't been expecting to see me, either. I was just about to ask her a question; I had so many – What was she doing here in my dream? What had she been up to the past six years? Was Pop okay, and had they found each other, wherever they were? – but she opened her mouth when I did, so I stopped to let her go first. She paused, too, and then we both smiled at the same little awkwardness.

"Bella?"

It wasn't Gran who called my name, and we both turned to see the addition to our small reunion. I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I'd know anywhere – know and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep … or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk over fire for – or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and wet rain for.

Edward.

Even though I was always thrilled to see him – conscious or otherwise – and even though I was _almost _positive that I was dreaming I panicked as Edward walked toward the sunlight. The sun was shining a rarity in Forks – I panicked because Gran didn't know I was in love with a vampire – nobody knew that - so how was I supposed to explain the fact that the brilliant sunbeams were shattering off his skin into a thousand rainbow shards like he was made of crystal and diamonds.

"_Well, Gran you might have noticed that my boyfriend glitters. It's just something he does in the sun. Don't worry about it…"_

"Edward no she'll see you."

What on earth was he _doing? _ The whole reason he lived in Forks, the rainiest town in the world was so that he was able to be outside in the daytime without exposing the family secret. However here he was, strolling gracefully toward me – with the most beautiful smile on his angel's face – as if I were the only one here.

In that second I wished I was not the one exception to his mysterious talent; I usually felt grateful that I was the only person whose thoughts he couldn't hear just as clearly as if they were spoken aloud. But now I wished he could hear me too, so that he could hear the warning I was screaming over and over again in my head.

I shot a panicked glance back at Gran, and saw that it was too late. She was just turning to stare back at me, her eyes alarmed as mine. Edward – still smiling so beautifully that my heart felt like it was going to swell up and burst through my chest – put his arm around my shoulder and turned to face my grandmother.

Gran's expression surprised me. Instead of looking horrified, she was staring at me sheepishly, as if waiting for a scolding. And she was standing in such a strange position – one arm held awkwardly away from her body, stretched out and then curled around the air. Like she had her arm around someone I couldn't see, someone invisible…

Only then, as I looked at the bigger picture, did I notice the huge gilt frame that enclosed my grandmother's form. Uncomprehending I raised the hand that wasn't wrapped around Edward's waist and reached out to touch her. She mimicked the movement exactly, mirrored it. But where our fingers should have met, there was nothing but cold glass…

With a dizzying job, my dream abruptly became my worst nightmare. There was no Gran. That was _me_. Me in the mirror. Me – ancient, creased, and withered Edward stood beside me, casting me reflective, excruciatingly lovely and forever seventeen. He pressed his icy, perfect lips against my wasted cheek.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

_(End Dream)_

* * *

><p>I woke up instantly eager to rid myself of the nightmare I had just witnessed – sitting upright hoping it would make the images which were now burned into my memory away. Looking out of the window I noticed it was yet again another overcast morning overshadowed the heat which came from the sun in my dreams.<p>

Before I could move I heard a rustling coming from outside the door knowing that Charlie must have been waiting for me to wake up before he entered my bedroom. Slamming my worn out copy of Romeo & Juliet back onto the bedside table I'd just finished waking myself up as he entered my room, gifts in his hand. I groaned instantly, I had specifically asked for no presents today was not a reason to celebrate.

"I thought we agreed no presents." "Blame your mom, she coordinated. This one don't count it's no wrapped. She wanted you to take pictures of senior year. Senior year how'd you get so old so fast." "Eighteen's not old." "No is that a grey hair." "What? No."

Dropping the gifts I stumbled out of bed toward the mirror checking my mahogany hair frantically. Turning back toward Charlie noticing he had a wide grin on his face looking pleased with himself, it was times like this he reminded me of my bear of a brother Emmett. Urgh I could only guess what Alice had planned for me, hopefully Edward would get me out of it.

"Very funny Dad."

For once I had to drive myself to school luckily Edward had already talked me into allowing him to get me a new car since my patience with the truck was warring thin, however it was only on the condition I was given his Volvo. I looked around the inside of the car relaxing instantly as memories of the past summer whirled around my head as I headed toward Forks High. It had been a perfect summer – the happiest summer I'd ever had, the happiest summer _anyone _had ever had, and the rainiest summer in the history of the Olympic Peninsula – the bleak date had been at the back of my mind, waiting to sprin.

Now that it had hit, I felt even worse than I had feared it would be. I could feel it – I was now older. Every stinking day I got older, but this was different, worse, quantifiable. I was eighteen. And Edward never would be.

As I pulled into the parking lot I struggled to get a grip on myself. The vision of my grandmother – I would _not _think of her as me – was hard to get out of my head. However as soon as I saw Edward waiting for me nothing else mattered, pulling into the parking space directly next to his newest car to replace the Volvo I was now driving I smirked noticing he'd chosen another Volvo however it was slightly updated & a different colour I loved it.

Cutting the engine I exited the car quickly rushing into his open arms. Despair vanished completely as I inhaled his honey and sunshine scent, wonder took its place. After a year and a half with Edward I still didn't believe that I deserved this degree of good luck. His pixie sister Alice was as usual standing right next to him, I shuddered inwardly at the gaze she was giving me knowing exactly what would come next.

"Bella how much do you love me?" "You know how much I love you Alice you're my best friend & my favourite sister." "Then why won't you let us celebrate." "Because there's nothing to celebrate."

Burying my head in Edward's chest I inhaled his scent again feeling my tense muscles relaxing instantly. He wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head as I realised he too, was inhaling my freesia & strawberry scent. I could stay here all day in Edward's arms & everything would be right with the world. Even my birthday.

"Happy Birthday love." "Sssh!"

Peeking out from my refuge in Edward's chest I chanced a glance around the parking lot making sure no one had heard her. The last thing I wanted was my birthday to be celebrated by anyone. Alice rolled her eyes looking impatient, bouncing on her heels as if she was on a sugar high ignoring my request unlike Edward who knew better.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" "No presents!"

I protested repeatedly hoping she would give in however I knew in my heart I was fighting a losing battle. After all you never bet against the psychic pixie. I'd already decided to give in to her demands however I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. She loved to torture me with persistent makeovers now was payback.

"Okay … later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

Sighing I looked directly at Alice as we made our way into the school building wrapping my arm around Edward's waist. Of course she would see what I'd gotten for my birthday, she'd have seen as soon as Renee & Charlie decided. Sometimes having a psychic as a best friend was downright annoying.

"Yeah, they're great." "I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience." "How many times have _you _been a senior?" "That's different."

We reached our English class Edward & I sat down at the back of the class whilst Alice sat in the free seat in front of us. Mr Berty was already showing Romeo & Juliet so if we talked quietly there wasn't any chance that we would get caught not paying attention. Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I let my mind wander back toward Prom & the promise I'd made him, that just being with him was enough … for now.

And I supposed … if I could get Edward to agree on the future I wanted sure that I would get to spend forever with him, and Alice and the rest of the Cullens and definitely _not _as a wrinkled little only lady … then a year or two in one direction or the other wouldn't matter much. However Edward right now was dead set against a future that changed me. Any future that made me like him – that made me immortal, too. An impasse he called it.

Part of me could see his reasoning for wanting to keep me human, however the bigger part of me, the insecure part, wondered if he was still waiting for me to run screaming away from him so by not changing me, I wouldn't be the nuisance he couldn't get rid of. I was brought out of my daydream with the cool kiss from Edward, letting out a deep sigh I resigned myself to giving Alice what she wanted, it was something that was going to be celebrated whether I liked it or not.

"What time will you be at the house?" "I didn't know I had plans to be there." "Oh be fair Bella! You aren't going to ruin all our fun are you?" "I thought my birthday was about what _I _wanted." "I'll get her from Charlie's after work."

Looking into Edward's eyes I could see how much he wanted me to celebrate my birthday, as much as I hated I was now another year older than him, I couldn't deny him anything and Alice's voice was starting to grate on my nerves. Defeated I nodded my agreement laying my head back against Edward's shoulder, if I had my way I'd have a repeat performance of the night before, as we made love to each other, we were now mated & no one was going to break us up.

"Fine Alice have it your way we can celebrate my birthday on one condition." "What's the condition?" "No going overboard and if you must spend money on me make it a small amount I've already got my main present when I received my Volvo." "Fine, fine as you wish." "Thank you."

By lunchtime Alice was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. Throughout the day I'd started to feel more and more nauseated but not wanting Edward to worry I'd tried desperately to hide it, although I wasn't sure I had been totally convincing. As soon as we walked into the cafeteria my stomach rolled over and I buried my head back into Edward's chest. He led me toward our normal table away from everyone pulling me into his lap.

"Love what's wrong?" "I don't think I'm going to be able to eat anything." "Because of tonight you know I'll reign Alice…" "No Edward not because of Alice I feel sick, really sick." "Since when?" "A few hours maybe but mostly since breakfast this morning why?" "Ever since we were mated?" "Yes Edward what is it your scaring me now." "Have you felt anything else different?" "Not really other than tired a lot." "Love it sounds like you're pregnant."

I looked into Edward's eyes letting the news sink in. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have Edward's baby. I couldn't help the grin that was now becoming apparent on my face as my hand automatically went to my belly feeling a wave of nausea hit me as Alice came back with the trays.

"We should go and see Carlisle to make sure. If I'm coming to your house tonight then I want to make sure for definite then I can enjoy tonight as much as I can without worrying are you… …happy?" "Happy, Bella of course I'm happy I've never been happier than I am at this moment in time." "I love you Edward." "Love you too Bella. Do you want to go now? You can get something to eat after?" "Yes please?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital within five minutes, I didn't think it was possible to feel sicker than I had done in the cafeteria boy was I wrong. Luckily we had left in Edward's new car, leaving my Volvo for Alice to drive home later. Once the car stopped Edward was opening the door for me without me realising that he was there. Taking a deep breath I looked into his eyes smiling instantly gaining strength from his presence as I stepped out of the car going straight into his waiting arms.<p>

"We'll be in and out before you know it then we can go home and you can rest." "I'd like that. I wish I didn't have to go back to Charlie's, especially now," "Well maybe we can talk to Carlisle & Charlie about it you're of legal age now." "Let's just see Carlisle first with our suspicions and then we can spend the rest of the afternoon in peace." "Sounds good to me love."

Trying to keep my nerves in check I rested my head back against Edward's shoulder as we walked toward the main desk. I hated this part not because we were in the hospital but because _every _female seemed to think they could fawn all over Edward. Letting out a deep sigh, I buried my head back into Edward's chest rubbing my belly gently. The combination of nausea and nerves was not helping my mood, neither was Nurse Obvious. Just as I were about to snap at her, Carlisle made his way toward us leading us into a private room.

"Edward what brings you both here in the middle of the day?" "Well you see Bella and I completed the mating bond a few days ago, and about an hour ago at lunch I noticed Bella wasn't eating, that's when she told me she hadn't been feeling well since we were together." "You think she could be pregnant?" "Yes we do." "Of course. Bella would you lay down on the bed for me and lift up your shirt?"

Moving slowly away from Edward I moved toward the bed leaning my head against the pillows lifting my t shirt up above my belly button reaching out for Edward's hand. Everything was happening so fast? Was I really ready to be a mother? I knew the answer. Yes. I was more than ready, to start a family with Edward, to become Edward's wife. To spend eternity with him. In that moment I hoped with everything in me that we were going to have a baby with bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

"Now Bella this gel might be a little cold." "O-okay."

Carlisle squeezed the gel on my stomach moving the wand over it slowly a few minutes later, instantly there was a whooshing noise coming from the screen. My head moved quickly toward it gazing at the screen in awe, there on the screen was… …was our baby.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

As soon as Carlisle started the ultrasound I knew instantly that my suspicions had been correct, my head snapped toward the monitor at the same time as my Bella's, everything that I thought I never thought I'd be able to give Bella was happening. Suddenly all my fears about me being bad for her went out the window. She was mine, and I was hers, & we were going to have a baby together.

"Carlisle I was wondering if you would talk to Charlie for us, Bella and I want to live together now more than ever before. If you tell him that you'll look after her then he won't have a problem with it." "When were you thinking of telling him?" "Straight after we tell the family, you know Alice will be bouncing over the vision she would have just gotten." "Alright well since Bella's party is tonight I can tell Charlie that she's staying over the weekend and then go from there."

I nodded shyly. Talking to Carlisle about my life was not something I was used to, however I was happy that he was always willing to talk to any of us if we were in trouble. Looking into Bella's eyes I saw the contentment shining in them, my own feelings toward the pregnancy a mirror image of my own. Now we just had to tell our families. I only hoped that Rosalie would behave herself.


	3. Party Part2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**Chapter 2**

**PARTY (Part 2)**

**BPOV**

Once Edward had finished talking to Carlisle about how to tell Charlie about the pregnancy, we made our way toward the Cullen house. I knew how much they were excited about my birthday party telling them about the pregnancy was going to take on a whole other meaning. The drive from the hospital home usually took about an hour but with Edward's driving we managed to make it there in five minutes. Thankfully the nausea I had been feeling earlier on had passed for now. As soon as the car stopped Edward was there helping me out of the car. Looking toward the house I swallowed roughly noticing all of the fairylights surrounding the house.

"I think you can already see how excited they are about your birthday, I know that they are going to be even more excited about the new addition to the family."

"But Rosalie?" "Will behave if she knows what's good for her."

"She already hates me; I only hope that the baby will soften her up a little."

Before I could say anything Edward lifted me up holding me in his arms. My head instantly went to his chest as my breathing evened out and the nerves disappeared. Taking in his honey and sunshine scent helped to ease my worry and just enjoy the party that Alice has worked so hard on over the summer. They were all waiting in the huge white living room, when Edward walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Bella!" while I blushed and buried my face into Edward's chest. Alice had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates and a small pile of silver wrapped presents. My stomach rolled just by the smell of the cake. It was a hundred times worse than I imagined.

Edward sensing my distress kissing my forehead gently resting his hand over my stomach, I wasn't looking at the family and I knew they had seen his small gesture, what surprised me the most was Alice not saying anything yet. Carlisle and Esme were the closest to the door. Esme took hold of my hand gently stroking it giving me the much needed comfort. I knew she wanted to hug me but I didn't want to move out of Edward's arms. Carlisle came over to us sitting next to us on the couch.

"I'm sorry about this Bella," he stage whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind Esme. Rosalie didn't smile but she didn't glare either that was an improvement. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It had been months since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful Rosalie was – it almost hurt to look at her especially now that I knew in the next few months my stomach would be expanding. And had Emmett always been so _big_?

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment as he picked me up out of Edward's arms spinning me around in his arms. Instantly my stomach started to turn as I glanced at Edward.

"Put her down Emmett or so help me I'll throw you through the window."

Instantly Emmett stopped spinning me around noticing the threat in Edward's voice. As soon as Emmett put me down I dashed into the bathroom furthest away from everyone emptying my stomach of anything I'd eaten that morning. Upon flushing I rinsed out my mouth going straight into Edward's lap again curling up blushing tomato red.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red faced like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," I mumbled into Edward's chest blushing even deeper.

He laughed "I have to step out for a second" – he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice – "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." "I'll try."

Alice let go of Jasper's hand as she skipped forward all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, surprising me as he came to sit next to us on the arm of the couch, I guessed by his close proximity that he had been practicing with my blood so he would be able to have the same bond with me that Emmett did with me. Pulling my head away from Edward's chest I could see the knowledge in her eyes, she knew I was pregnant she was just waiting until Emmett returned until we could tell them all.

"I'm a little hungry. I just don't want to get sick again." I turned toward Esme smiling as I saw the emotions in her eyes, the same emotion I saw in Rosalie's eyes maybe the baby would bring us even closer together than we already were.

"Let me get you something to eat dear."

"Something light please."

"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand on top of my tummy winking at me, letting out a sigh I nodded.

"Soon okay I promise presents first then I'll tell."

Alice squealed as she started to bounce up and down. She was easy to please. I only hoped that the same could be said for my mother when it came to telling her. Edward stood up still carrying me in his arms walking toward the table with the cake and shiny packages. I put on my best merry face despite the nausea I was feeling.

"Alice I know I told you I didn't want anything –"

"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug. "Open it."

She placed the big square silver box into my arms. The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said it was from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed. It was something electrical with lots of numbers in the name I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But it was empty.

"Um… thanks."

Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a new stereo for the Volvo," he explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it." Alice was always one step ahead of me.

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie," I told them, grinning as I remembered my complaints about the stereo last month. "Thanks Emmett!" I called more loudly. I heard his booming laugh from my Volvo and I couldn't help laughing too.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high pitched trill. She held out a small flat square in her hands. I looked up from my place against Edward's chest to look into his smouldering golden eyes "You promised."

Before he could answer Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper who had drifted closer still to get a better look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice "Give it to me," I sighed. Emmett chuckled with delight. I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward a nervous feeling suddenly going through me taking a deep breath I handed him the package.

"Can you open it for me?"

He chuckled "Allow me."

Before I had time to blink he hand the gift open handing me back a clear CD Jewel case, with a blank silver CD inside.

"What is it?" I asked perplexed.

He didn't say anything just handed the CD to Jasper who placed it into the huge sound system. Edward picked up the remote hitting the play button and everyone waited in silence. Then the music began. I listened, speechless and wide eyed. I knew he was waiting for my reaction, but I couldn't talk. Tears welled up and I reached up to wipe them away before they could spill over. It was his music, his compositions. The first piece on the CD was my lullaby. Turning my body to face his I reached up touching my lips to his as my heart grew in size even more than it already had when we found out about the pregnancy.

Without realising it Alice had already opened my gift from Carlisle and Esme probably seeing why I wasn't wanting to open anything, there was more than just me to think about now I didn't want to take any chances of spilling blood. With my luck that would happen. She handed me the rectangular white box back to me. Inside the box was a long thick piece of paper with an overwhelming amount of print. It took me a minute to get the gist of the information.

"We're going to Jacksonville?" And I was excited, in spite of myself. It was a voucher for plane tickets for both Edward and me.

"That's the idea."

"I can't believe it Renee is going to flip. You don't mind do you? It'll be sunny, you'll have to stay inside all day."

"I think I can handle it."

I smiled turning to face Carlisle and Esme knowing that just by my reaction that I was grateful, words were not needed. Setting the plane tickets aside I leaned my head back against Edward's chest as Esme walked back into the living room with some crackers which I gratefully ate. Suddenly all eyes were on us and I knew the time had come to tell them all the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The minute Bella started to eat her crackers I could hear her stomach begin to settle itself. I could literally kill my brother for making her stomach even more upset than it already was. As soon as she was put down I knew what would happen, when she returned from the bathroom and headed straight for my arms, that one gesture cemented everything for me. I wanted her to move in with us, even if it meant Alice had to dazzle him. Just as my decision was made I noticed Alice's smile. Hopefully that meant Charlie would be receptive to our plans.

Even though Bella never moved out of my arms as she opened her gifts the light that shone in them with each gift she opened warmed my heart. I'm not sure what happened once she got to the gift from Alice and I, it was as if she sensed something bad would have happened had she opened it. I'd have to talk to her about it later. The moment she finished opening her gifts I could tell by everyone's thoughts well everyone except Carlisle that they wanted answers.

"_Come on Eddie don't keep us hanging what the hell happened earlier." _

"_Oh it's so exciting a baby to complete the family." _

Just as I was about to tell everyone Bella's musical voice rang in my ears. Squeezing her hand I let her know I was there if she needed me to take over. In my hundred years as a vampire I'd never dreamt I'd be able to become a father, I always thought I was taking things away from her however yet again she proved me wrong. Bella continued to talk as I held her close to my chest.

"Well you see I wasn't feeling very well earlier on, so Edward took me to the hospital to see Carlisle. After he confirmed our suspicions well we wanted to wait until after everyone had celebrated my birthday before you all started to figure it out although Emmett's display of happiness at seeing me again sort of gave you the hint that you were looking for. We're pregnant."

As soon as the words left Bella's lips every vampire was silent, and not just in words but in their minds also. However it wasn't long before the reactions started coming, as I thought Rosalie was the most vocal.

"Well Edward it seems that your precious human has been lying to you, you're stupid if you think this is your baby."

I could feel Bella's hot tears soaking into my shirt as I turned my head toward Rosalie growling.

"For your information Bella has only ever been with one person and that's me. For once why don't you think before you speak Rosalie? Or better still why don't you try and get to know Bella before condemning her. We all know how much you would swap places with Bella in a heartbeat, well let me ask you this, did you ever wonder what your constant imperfect thoughts were doing to Emmett."

I turned toward Carlisle and Esme standing up with Bella curled into my chest. I didn't have to read her mind to know that Rosalie's reaction toward the baby had hurt her, out of my family it was Rosalie who Bella wished would see her for what she is the most, my mate, and someone who was not going to put the family at risk. I sighed looking at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry but I won't stay down here with her behaving like this. It's been a long day I'll call Charlie and ask his permission if I can marry Bella. As soon as possible."

"Alright son would you like me to contact the Denali's."

"No I'd prefer it if it was just us, maybe after we are married you can invite them down and they can meet Bella. Of course we will have to keep an eye on Tanya."

"As you wish I'll try and rein Alice in."

Without a second thought I raced upstairs toward my bedroom resting Bella onto the golden comforter before climbing into bed next to her. She wasn't asleep yet however I could tell by her breathing that it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to sleep. Wrapping my arms around her, my free hand gravitated toward her stomach as I felt the baby's heartbeat under her delicate skin.

"Turn around my Bella so you're facing away from me."

"Why?"

"Because when I put my hand to your stomach I can feel the heartbeat."

"Alright."

Faster than I thought was possible for a human Bella was facing toward the door curling her body into my chest, leaning my head against her shoulder both my hands rested against her belly as our child's heartbeat fluttered against the palm of my hand. Today had been a day full of surprises, I knew now that there was no possibility of me ever walking away from my mate. She was mine and I was going to do everything in my power to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

When I first had the vision of Bella's pregnancy it took a huge amount of self-control so I didn't blurt out their news. Thankfully Bella's 18tth birthday party was a huge distraction for me. I knew she would love her gifts especially the Compilation CD from Edward I don't think I've ever seen anyone's face have so many emotions going through them at the same time, (well that I can remember anyways) And Edward I have never seen him this content within himself. It's like he's a different vampire.

I knew Bella was feeling unwell the longer the night went on, so when she had opened her last birthday gift and she finally told us about her pregnancy I knew I was putting Jazzy through pain trying to hold myself back. No more than a few minutes had passed since Bella revealed their news and Rosalie was flying off the handle. I swear if Bella hadn't have been too close to her I'd have shown her exactly what her words had done to Bella's self-confidence. I didn't blame Edward when he took her upstairs soon after he put her in her place. The sooner she got used to Bella being part of this family the better.

"You know what Rosalie?"

"What?"

"You're a spiteful bitch. Out of everyone here you are the one she wants acceptance from but you never give it to her, time and time again she looks at you and hopes that you'll accept her but you put her down. I think you should go up there later and apologise."

"Jasper is it true. What Edward said about Emmett? Please I need to know. Show me."

"Rose are you sure?"

"Positive."

I took hold of Jasper's hand knowing just how much he hated to project other people's emotions back on others, however in this instance I knew Rosalie needed it, maybe when she felt how much she was hurting her mate she might wise up and start treating Bella with the respect she deserved. I knew in seconds when Rosalie was feeling the hurt Emmett goes through when she says being a vampire ruined her life. Her whole body stiffened, her eyes widened and her body began to shake with silent sobs. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know she had realised how she had been behaving toward the man she loved. I only hoped she would start to show Bella the softer side that she hid, becoming the sister that I knew she could be.


	4. Telling Charlie

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 3**

**Telling Charlie**

**BPOV**

Morning came too quickly. The minute I opened my eyes, the memories from the previous night came flooding back to me. Most specifically Rosalie's anger about my pregnancy. I only hoped Edward's words had sunk in. All I've ever wanted from her is acceptance. As I moved my aching limbs, it alerted Edward that I was in fact now awake.

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"Good Morning. What time is it?"

"Just after 6am you should go back to sleep."

"I can't."

As I sat up into a sitting position, I felt my stomach lurch, the nausea threatening to overtake me. Edward didn't need to be able to read my mind to know exactly how I was feeling. He picked me up being careful not to jostle me as he rushed into the bathroom kneeling down next to me as he held my hair up. Without warning I leaned over the basin vomiting heavily emptying my stomach of the little food I'd managed to keep down the previous night.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about love, you're pregnant, and this is natural."

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all through the night?"

"You weren't feeling well during the night?"

"No I was feeling rather sick."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd have just worried for the rest of the night whilst I was sleeping and you are already going to be wrapping me up in bubble wrap."

He flashed me his crooked smile as he looked into my eyes. I knew he couldn't deny it, I didn't mind that he was pampering me I just hoped he realised I was still able to look after myself. I heard a noise coming from our bedroom followed by Emmett's booming voice. I started to wonder what he was up to when the smell hit me making my stomach roll uncomfortably as I leaned over the toilet bowl again vomiting heavily.

I could tell Edward didn't want to leave my side but at the same time he wanted to get the food out of our bedroom. I looked up at him slightly nodding letting him know that he could go see his brother. Groaning I pulled myself back over the toilet bowl emptying my stomach contents again. I could hear the conversation despite my limited human hearing.

"Hey Eddie. I brought Bella her breakfast. I'll just leave it here okay?"

"Sorry Emmett you're going to have to take it away."

"But why I worked really hard to get this perfect for her."

"Morning Sickness Emmett. Bella's not feeling well right now I think the only thing she'll be able to stomach is Saltines."

"Oh that makes sense. Tell her I said I hope she feels better soon."

"I will."

Just as Emmett left with the food I finally managed to get control over my still unsettled stomach. After flushing the chain and brushing my teeth and washing my mouth out I walked back into our bedroom going straight into Edward's arms. The minute I was in them I knew that there was no way that I would be able to leave his side. Convincing Charlie of that however was another story.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

After I'd managed to keep down a light breakfast Edward helped me into his new Volvo and we were yet again on our way to school, only this time I had the knowledge of our little miracle growing under my heart. Whilst we were travelling Rosalie had told me she'd placed some vegetable drinks into my bag with added deer blood hoping it would help settle my stomach. I was thankful that Rosalie was talking to me again, after her outburst the previous night I was unsure she would talk to me again.

Just as we came to the edge of Forks High, Rosalie started to tell me about her life before and after she was changed. I tried to block it out since the nausea was still trying to overtake me but I knew this was her way of apologising for telling the entire family that our baby was not Edward's. I sighed quickly to myself and turned my head to listen to Rose's story.

"My life was perfect. I had everything I always wanted. My boyfriend was perfect, I was perfect, and everyone envied me. My Father worked at a bank for the wealthy Royce King. I thought it was odd how my mother suddenly asked me to take my father his lunch, as she'd never asked me to do it before. Of course I knew she was up to something; however what it was I wasn't quite sure. That was until I walked into the bank and saw Royce King II. We were engaged a month after we first started dating. One night just before the wedding I decided to go visit my friend Vera and her husband, they had a beautiful little boy called Henry. I left later than I thought I would and it was dark. I saw four drunks in an alleyway, as I passed I realised it was Royce, before then I never even seen him drink before. He called me over and I went over to him, that's when he… …he raped me; then he let his friends violate me further before they left me for dead. Carlisle found me on the street. He could smell the blood. He rescued me." Then she says: "I found my way of revenge. I killed each of them one by one, saving Royce until last, so he knew I was coming. If we all had happy endings we'd be under gravestones. What I'm trying to say is I understand now that you're Edward's mate, the fact that you're human is something that I've had to deal with. But that's not to say I'm not happy you're my sister because I am. It's just taken me a while to understand why I was so against it. I hope you can forgive me."

Hearing her story made my heart break. No one should be treat that way by anyone, especially by someone who you had placed all your trust in. I now knew why Rosalie was the way she is and I don't blame her for it; all she was trying to do was protect her family. Taking a deep breath I told her how I felt. I only hoped that after I finished I was able to have the friendship with my sister that I'd always wanted.

"Rose I forgive you, even though there's nothing to forgive. You were protecting your family. That's something that I've always admired about you, this baby is a Cullen, before Edward there was no one who I ever looked at the way I do him. He's my life just as I'm his I'd be lost without him. The minute that I fell in love with Edward I knew that it was forever, I was okay with not having a family because I didn't think it was possible. I'd never wanted kids and if they couldn't be Edward's then I didn't want them, but now, knowing that I have our baby inside me I'm going to do everything in my power to bring her into the world safely and if possible I hope we will be able to give her siblings one day."

"Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>History Class With Mr Johnson<strong>

By the time we arrived at school I was feeling incredibly nauseated, I was beginning to wish that I'd never agreed to come to school during the first trimester but there was no going back now. I wasn't so worried about keeping up with everyone, I was mostly worried about what Jessica and Lauren would say when they found out. I was thankful that Edward had managed to dazzle his way into _all _of my lessons now including Gym; thankfully Gym this year consisted of swimming. At least in that lesson I could have Edward's arms around me most of the period.

I'd just settled my head against Edward's chest when Lauren and Jessica came flouncing through the door. It didn't take a genius to tell what they were up to. The fake smiles that they had plastered on their faces they were going to try and be mean. I tried to lift my head from Edward's chest but it just resulted in him pulling me onto his lap. I breathed in his scent instantly relaxing as I felt his arms around me.

"Soooo Bella. I heard a rumour that the reason you left early yesterday was because Edward knocked you up. I must say that I'm surprised that he's still with you." Jessica sneered.

"Not that it's anything to do with you Jessica but yes I'm pregnant, yes we're happy about it and no Edward is not leaving me for your slutty ass. When are you two going to get it into your thick heads that Edward and I are forever. He was at this school for two years without me around and he still never chose you, what does that tell you. Do yourself a favour and be happy with Mike because you will _never _be with _MY _fiancée."

The look on Jessica's face was hilarious. She looked like she'd been slapped in the face with a wet fish. Of course just because I'd stood up for myself against Jessica didn't stop Lauren from adding her two cents in. I swear I was ready to rip them apart and burn them.

"Does your dad know what a whore you are Bella. I'm sure he'd love to know what his only daughter has been up to with Edward. Maybe I should let him know."

I growled. I couldn't believe how mean they were being. Edward and I were practically married and all they could do was belittle our love. Taking a deep breath I glared at Lauren. I was getting tired of the way they kept treating us, we'd done nothing to deserve it but fall in love. And it was about time someone taught them some manners.

"Lauren you're going to listen to me and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Because I've had it with the both of you. No my dad doesn't know yet, we're going to tell him after school, Just like I said to Jessica, focus on Tyler because you have not a cat in hells chance of splitting Edward and I up, As for me being a whore well, it takes one to know one. I can count the amount of men I have slept with on one hand. I'll let you know the answer, one Edward. Can you say the same?"

I saw the look on her face and knew I'd hit a nerve. I rested my head back against Edward's chest finding that the nausea faded into the background slightly if we were touching in some way. Thankfully we'd already had permission for me to sit on Edward's lap if needed by Principal Grenne.

"Why don't you sit on the chair like all the rest of us instead of sitting on him like a little princess?"

"Because we have permission you brainless bitch."

**EPOV**

Thankfully the history teacher Mr Johnson entered just as Lauren was starting to get up from her chair. It looked like he had been listening to everything from the hallway. I knew by his thoughts that they had been told about Bella's pregnancy before school had started. For that I was thankful because I didn't want Bella to feel pressured into anything she didn't want to do. However I knew she was looking forward to swimming being on the curriculum this year and I had to admit it was good for the baby.

"Miss Stanley, Miss Mallory, detention for the rest of the week. Your behaviour toward Miss Swan and Mr Cullen. They are starting a family for goodness sake. If I hear that you've been making snide comments at them again I'll make sure Principle Greene knows that you've broken a vital school rule do I make myself clear."

"But she's not even in her seat sir." Jessica whined.

"So what? She needs support from her partner, if you had any compassion you'd understand. Not another word. Now class let's get started, can anyone tell me about the Spanish Influenza.

I saw Bella raise her hand and bit hard on my lip to stop from calling out for her to stop. However knowing Bella the way I do I knew she wouldn't exactly say it was me that she knew. So instead of stopping her from answering I kept quiet smirking to myself.

"_Bet she gets the answer wrong. Then she'll make a fool of herself."_

I rolled my eyes kissing Bella's forehead gently as I saw Mr Johnson nod in her direction allowing her to answer. I was so proud of her in this minute. I knew she wanted to wipe the smug smiles off Lauren and Jessica's faces.

"Bella?"

"Between the months of August and November of 1918, Spanish influenza spread quickly across the United States and around the world in epidemic proportions. The disease was thought to have been brought from country to country by sea-faring vessels passing through major port cities around the world, with illness striking men of French troops, the British Royal Navy, civilians in America, and more. The Public Health Service sanitation officer and member of the First Navy District, Dr. William M. Bryan, was aware of the conditions in Boston and was worried by them, where hot, dusty, and dry conditions exacerbated the problem, forcing sailors and soldiers into crowded conditions in Boston, where the close conditions and poor housing aided in the quick spread of influenza from person to person. Although influenza itself did not cause the deaths, but caused the pneumonia which did cause deaths, the number of deaths was still striking and rising. The deaths of three men in one afternoon in Quincy, Massachusetts caused the public to take notice. Boston is church closed on September 22 to keep the public separated from each other. The disease proceeded to cause death in large numbers throughout the country. At one point, Philadelphia was stricken with 289 deaths within 24 hours.

If the problems involving the quick spread of the disease could have been foreseen, it would have been wise to take precautions concerning the close quarters in the major port town of Boston. There may have been a way to separate people to a greater degree and not allow them to be on such close terms that they could have passed the virus so quickly from one to another. A larger number of available places to board, though impractical, would have been helpful because the disease would have had more difficulty spreading than in the close confines that existed. These precautions, however, would not have had a great effect on stopping the progress of the disease at large, for the epidemic was so widespread. It was very easy for people to carry the virus from a boat into a city, and spread it to other people, who would then travel across the country. The short incubation period kept infected people from travelling too far, but the ease with which the influenza spread from person to person caused the outbreaks to occur at large frequency.

There were many opinions concerning the ways in which to prevent the spread of the disease to individuals. The use of the face mask by medical professionals was a controversial issue. Some believed that the mask would protect from the spread of infection, while others believed that the mask would not help at all. Influenza is spread through coughs, from one mouth to another, so masks would have been helpful in preventing infection of health care workers. Masks would have also been helpful for preventing the spread of pneumonia, which actually killed more people than the actual influenza virus itself. Those who did not wear masks put themselves at risk in an ineffective action. In some places, "open-faced sneezes" were fined or sometimes jailed. The law began to take public health into its own realm. Different approaches for infection prevention were taken at military training camp on Goat Island, in San Francisco, where vaccines were given and objects such as drinking fountains and telephones were sterilized. These methods did not involve infringement upon the rights of the individual while attempting to protect the larger population, and were socially just methods of prevention. The vaccinations, however, would only be helpful if the patient had not yet developed influenza, but would aid in keeping the numbers down on the spread of infection. Sterilizations were non-invasive methods of increasing the sanitary conditions, which would also keep down the likelihood of infection.

"_Oh my god. How the hell did she know that?"_

"_Show off."_

Mr Johnson smiled as he started to bring the class to order.

"That's correct Miss Swan. Very detailed. I'm impressed."

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself as I finished answering the question. I knew that I would I only hoped I hadn't caused anyone to suspect my family of not belonging. Just as I was starting to freak out I felt Edward's hand rubbing the small of my back gently.

"Love you did wonderful. Mr Johnson is impressed and you definitely shut Lauren and Jessica up for now."

I nodded taking a deep breath as my stomach started to turn again. Trying to be sneaky about it I rested my hand on my stomach rubbing it gently hoping that it would soothe the baby. After Lauren and Jessica's antics I was even more scared to tell Charlie although I knew if we had any chance of getting married then he would have to be on our side. I didn't want my father hating me for being where he was when he was my age.

By the end of the day I was feeling really sick. I knew that I was going to hurl the minute I got some and was praying that Charlie wouldn't be home yet. I could tell Edward knew how I was feeling because he was actually sticking to the speed limit. Before long we had arrived outside Charlie's house coming around to my door and picking me up bridal style into the bathroom placing me down in front of the basin.

Groaning I leaned over the basin throwing up again as I lost what little dinner I'd managed to consume earlier that day. I sighed feeling like I was failing my unborn baby. I started next to the toilet for a while not wanting to make a mess anywhere else. Once I felt well enough to stand up I slowly stood going into Edward's open arms as I heard Charlie's cruiser coming into the driveway.

"Well I guess it's time to come clean."

"He'll be supportive angel. He loves you. He only wants to see you happy."

Edward carried me back downstairs sitting down first. I smiled slightly laying down on his lap just as Charlie made his entrance. I heard him take his gun belt off and come into the living room. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he could tell that there was something wrong with me.

"Bells are you feeling okay."

"Not really but I will be in a few months."

"A few… Bells what are you trying to tell me?"

"Sit down Dad we have good news for you."

Charlie sat down in his recliner rubbing his face. Something in his eyes told me he already knew.

"Good news?"

"I think so and I hope you think so also. You see Dad Edward and I well… …we're going to have a baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Dad and we're happy about it. We… …we'd also like your blessing for us to get married so that we can raise the baby together in the same house."

"I'm going to be a grandpa."

The smile was evident on his face and I knew then that he wasn't mad at us. Now I only hoped he would agree to us getting married as soon as possible.

"Yes you are Grandpa."

"Alright. You have my blessing when were you planning on it."

Edward spoke this time before I could get the words out. I closed my eyes rubbing my eyes slightly as I realised suddenly how tired I was. He began running his hands through my hair knowing that it was the best way to calm me down enough to at least try and sleep before Alice decided to bombard us with wedding plans. I didn't care what the pixie wanted. I wanted to get married in Vegas.

"Well Charlie you see Bella and I have been wanting to get married for a while now, ever since her eighteenth birthday I had planned to go about all this a very different way then we found out about the baby and everything was brought forward. With your permission I'd like to take Bella to Vegas. There's a lovely church there where my biological parents got married it would mean an awful lot to me."

"When?"

"As soon as possible if you're okay with it."

I noticed Charlie look at me and smile. He had tears in his eyes as he realised that his baby girl was growing up. He nodded his head unable to speak. In that moment I didn't think that it was possible to love my father any more than I already did. However he just had to prove me wrong. Allowing us to be married showed me that even though he'd miss me he knew Edward would take care of me.

"Dad is it okay if I stay at the Cullens tonight then it will be easier for us to set off for Vegas tomorrow. And I'll tell mom about the baby and Edward just after we have gotten married you know what she's like."

"That I do Bells. Congratulations baby girl. I hope you two will be very happy together.

Edward continued to run his fingers through my hair as I started to close my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep with my head on Edward's lap. Today couldn't have gone better; I'd stood up to Jessica and Lauren, and now to have Charlie's blessing to become Mrs Cullen. Everything was turning out just as I hoped it would.


	5. Becoming Mrs Cullen

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 5**

**Becoming Mrs Cullen**

**BPOV**

As I woke up in Edward's arms I still found it hard to believe that Charlie had taken the news of my pregnancy so well. I'd expected him to blow a fuse. But instead he saw how happy we both were and that I was nothing like mom was at my age. The Cullens had moved all of my belongings from Charlie's house once I was sleeping peacefully in our bed. We would be leaving for Vegas in a few hours and I wanted to get as much sleep as I could knowing exactly what Alice is like when it comes to makeovers I only hoped that Edward had warned her to not go overboard.

Opening my eyes I smiled as I looked into Edward's honey golden eyes. In just a few short hours he would be my husband and I couldn't wait. Even though I was already in Edward's arms I needed to be closer to him, moving closer I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck breathing in his unique sunshine and lavender scent. I could hear Alice complaining downstairs about how unfair it was that she couldn't play Bella Barbie with me.

"Good Morning baby." I mumbled kissing his bare chest gently.

"Good Morning angel. Would you like something to eat?"

"Eggs please."

"If its eggs you want my love then its eggs you'll get."

He placed his hand over my small baby bump which seemed to have appeared overnight. Ever since we'd discovered it the previous night he hadn't been able to keep his hands away from my swollen abdomen. Although I still felt nauseated I didn't feel the overwhelming urge to get sick like I had the previous day. Laying my hand over my baby bump I slid out of bed slowly dressing in a tight t shirt followed by boy shorts and my new small shorts I'd asked Alice to purchase for me not bothering with a bra, my breasts were starting to become tender.

Once dressed I went back into Edward's arms wrapping my arms around his neck. He seemed to read my mind as he picked me up bridal style carrying me downstairs. Just as we reached the bottom step Alice screeched at the top of her lungs making me cover my ears in protest.

"Bella I can't believe you'd do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Go to Vegas to get married."

"But Alice I've always wanted to be married there and this is not about you it's about what we want. Don't you care that this is important to your brother. Don't you care that the chapel we want to get married in was the same chapel that Edward's parents were married in. As far as I'm concerned that's a good enough reason to be married there and anyways why you assume that you weren't invited. Of course I want you all there. Who else is going to be my maid of honour?"

I covered my ears again knowing she was going to start squealing and bouncing around. As if on cue Alice started to bounce up and down like she had been eating candy all day. Suddenly my stomach started to turn and I knew what was about to happen just as Alice opened her mouth to speak Edward rushed me into the bathroom as I heaved over the toilet bowl taking deep breaths through my nose when I was able to.

Leaning back against Edward's cold chest I took more deep breaths hoping it would help the queasiness which was still evident to settle down. I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I let out my frustration, before I could say sorry Edward kissed me effectively stopping me from talking.

"How many times Bella this is normal. And don't worry about Alice she has been given a time slot of five minutes to get you ready later and if she goes over then she has to wear high street clothes for a month. I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing at the image of Alice in clothes that she was desperately trying to wean me off.

"That makes me feel a little better. I'm hungry now. But I'm also thirsty."

"Thirsty for what?"

"Blood. I think that would keep the food down that I eat if I drink blood at the same time; I know that it would definitely come in useful today. What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as everyone is ready."

I nodded taking a deep breath out as I rested my head against Edward's chest. I glanced down at my wedding finger at my engagement ring which I'd recently started to wear on my finger ever since we'd told Charlie our plans. I could already see my wedding band in place as I let out a little squeal of excitement standing up slowly rinsing my mouth out.

"I'm already packed since everyone moved my stuff out of Charlie's last night. The sooner we get there then the sooner that I can become Mrs Cullen."

"I must say, my love that sounds fantastic. Mrs Bella Cullen."

Before I knew it Edward swept me off my feet, racing toward the Volvo. Alice had obviously told everyone about the rest of our conversation since they were all waiting in cars ready for us. I laughed resting my head against the back of the seat resting my eyes. In just a few short hours I'd be Mrs Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plane Ride <strong>

The drive to Seattle airport took a lot less time than I was expecting. It seemed like I'd only just fallen asleep and now I felt a cool hand shaking me awake. Rubbing my eyes I looked into Edward's eyes as he lifted me up carrying me into the private plane that was waiting for us. Edward sat down on one of the couches as I nuzzled my head into the chest feeling the excitement bubbling to the surface. I rested my hand over my baby bump rubbing it gently not really paying attention to the things around me.

Before long I had fallen asleep, for the first time I knew that getting married young was not going to upset Charlie. It made all the silly fears that I used to hold inside disappear instantly. By the time we would arrive in Las Vegas we had to get everyone's tux's and dresses sorted out before making our way to the chapel. Edward and I had already purchased our rings a few weeks ago without anyone knowing. I'd even managed to keep it a secret from Alice.

"Alright everyone it's time for take-off make yourselves comfortable." Emmett shouted across the loud speakers.

I could feel Edward's growl building up in his chest at how loud he had spoken knowing how much I needed to sleep. I placed my hand onto his chest right where his heart lay. Thankfully my touch seemed to calm him down a lot and the growling stopped. I smiled to myself reluctantly opening my eyes. I knew how Emmett was and there was no way he was going to let me sleep the entire ride if I needed to sleep again I'd sleep.

"Edward don't growl at him, he's just excited. Not only is he going to be an uncle but he gets to call me Lil sis and it actually be true now. I know you worry about me, and I need to sleep but I can do that any time. I don't want to miss a single thing."

"I know you're right angel. We're almost there. It's almost evening time in Vegas so we can grab something for you to eat at the hotel and then start to get ready for our wedding."

I giggled.

"And what exactly is so funny Isabella?"

"Our wedding. I never thought I'd be excited about it but I am. I can't wait to become your wife."

"Mrs Cullen."

I squealed again turning my head to face Alice and Rosalie smiling at them. I could see Jasper unsuccessfully try and calm Alice down. I didn't think that was going to be possible until I had my wedding band on my finger. Before long I could feel the plane starting to land causing my stomach to turn uncontrollably as I sucked on the cup of blood Rosalie had just brought to me.

Once we'd landed I started to get up only to be picked up bridal style by Edward. Once I'd looked into his eyes I started to see the love and devotion in them, I knew he loved me being close to his body so I didn't protest. I was actually starting to feel a little better than I had done whilst the plane was in the air. Alice had obviously been busy because once we were off the plan there was two limos waiting for us.

"Wow Alice you sure know how to spoil a human." I whispered so only my family would hear.

"Only the best for my best friend and favourite brother."

**EPOV**

In only a few short hours I would become Bella's husband. I've been dreaming of this day since I first laid my immortal eyes on Isabella Swan in Forks High Cafeteria. I knew she was exhausted after the flight however as always Bella would be Bella and she was determined to stay awake. She really didn't know how much she had changed our family for the better.

An hour later we had arrived at the hotel and before I could even open Bella's door Alice and Rosalie had already managed to get there before me and were dragging her into the elevator. The minute she was out of my arms, I felt the pain from our abrupt separation. I just hoped that she would keep to her five minute schedule otherwise I'd make her wear the ugliest high street clothes I could find.

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me Alice."

She reluctantly nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Married<strong>

**BPOV**

I was bouncing up and down outside the doors to the chapel. Rosalie had gone inside ahead of Carlisle, Alice and I to take her position at the piano. The nerves were beginning to show as I slipped my arm through Carlisle's as I heard Wagner's Wedding March sounding throughout the chapel. Before I knew it, my legs were speeding down the aisle eager to get to my Edward. Carlisle held me back, chuckling under his breath at my eagerness to get married after being so against it.

Just when I thought it was going to take forever to get to my Edward's side to say my wedding vows in front of our family. To finally become his in every way humanly possible. I looked into his honey golden eyes seeing every ounce of love that he held inside his silent heart. I was brought out of my thoughts by the minister starting the service.

"We are gathered here today to join together this woman and this man in holy matrimony. Marriage is not only a promise to each other, but a promise to god to always be there for your partner in times of need. Before we begin I have to ask if anyone here has any objections to why this couple may not marry."

I held onto Edward's hand tighter even though I knew there wouldn't be any objections I felt myself tense up. After a few minutes the minister went back to his speech.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Carlisle stood up smiling at me as I tried to settle my nerves.

"We do."

"Please, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen."

"I, Edward Cullen."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"To have and to hold."

The voice of the minister faded into the background as I heard Edward repeat his vows. Soon I joined him as I kept gazing into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"To have and to hold."

For better, for worse."

For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness, in health."

"To love."

"To cherish as long as we both shall live."

"I do."

"I do."

"I love you my angel."

"I love you too."

"Do you have your rings?"

I slipped off my engagement ring holding my left hand out noticing how much my hand was shaking as Edward took the diamond wedding band I'd chosen a few weeks earlier sliding it onto my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

I slid my engagement ring back onto my finger smiling as it fitted perfectly against my wedding band. I turned toward Alice taking Edward's simple gold wedding band from her sliding it slowly onto Edward's wedding finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

The minister 's voice became clear to me again as I heard him say the words that I never thought I would ever want to hear however now that it had happened I was suddenly very eager to hear him say we were husband and wife.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward leaned forward taking my face in his hands as he gently lowered his lips to my own. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss putting every ounce of passion I felt for him into it. I was suddenly brought out of my happy place by Emmett wolf whistling. But I couldn't care less all I cared about was my husband, my baby and myself. My perfect family.

* * *

><p><strong>The Reception<strong>

After a few minutes I felt Edward pulling away from the kiss making me pout. He chuckled kissing my lip making my heart hitch. I blushed bright red as I remembered that our entire family was watching. I was brought out of my daze by Rosalie playing my lullaby as Edward started to lead me back down the aisle. I'd heard Alice talking earlier about a reception. How you could have a reception with only 8 people was beyond me but I have started to learn that you never bet against the psychic vampire.

After exiting the chapel we came to stop at a beautifully decorated hotel function room. I felt Edward's cool fingers rubbing his thumb soothingly over my hand as we walked through the door to loud cheers. To say I wasn't expecting what happened was the understatement of the day. As we walked into the function room we were greeted by Charlie and most of Forks High School minus Jessica, Lauren and Mike. I didn't think today could get any better but seeing Charlie along with my friends made the whole day perfect.

"Daddy I'm so happy you're here. But how…?"

"Alice. She paid for me to come overnight so I'd be here after the ceremony. You look stunning Bells. Congratulations."

"Thank you Daddy. For everything. You're the best."

He blushed looking away from me as the annoying little pixie dragged him away from us, seating him on the top table next to Esme and Carlisle. I wasn't feeling all that hungry but I knew I needed to keep up appearances especially in front of my father. Edward led me to our seats as I sat down resting my head gently against his shoulder. He seemed to be able to sense my mood as he looked down at me concerned.

"Bella are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, the thought of eating is making my stomach turn. I don't think the baby is going to tolerate human food anymore it doesn't even smell nice."

"Does your throat hurt?"

I nodded moving my seat closer to Edward's.

"Nothing quenches the thirst anymore either. Except for when I'm drinking blood."

As soon as the words left my mouth Alice walked over to me with a cooler in her hand. I raised my eyebrow trying hard not to laugh. Only Alice would think to carry a cooler full of blood from Washington to Las Vegas. I smiled taking it off her slowly pushing it under the table so it couldn't be seen. Taking the lid off I noticed it was all packaged up.

Reaching to grab a glass I couldn't take the grin off my face as I took my glass from Edward's hands slowly pouring the red liquid into it sitting up again slowly sipping the deer blood letting out a low sigh of relief.

"Thank you Alice I owe you."

"You can pay me back once we get home."

"I promise we can go shopping."

"Yay. It's time for speeches. If we do those first then no one will notice you're not eating."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Resting my head back against Edward's shoulder I slowly sipped the blood suddenly realising I felt stronger once I'd swallowed. I didn't feel as sick as I had been as we entered the room either. I looked into Edward's eyes smiling at him.

"I'm okay now I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes at least we know now what the baby needs."

"That's true. I can't wait for school to start again. I can just see their faces now. Mrs Cullen. Jess is going be in a right one all day not that I care because I'm the luckiest girl on earth to have you as my husband."

"I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you too Mrs Cullen."

His lips touched mine as I let out a low groan. We were brought back to reality by Alice declaring it was time for the speeches and Edward standing up. I raised my eyebrow at him but he just smiled that crooked smile I loved so much and walked to the front of the room taking the mic from Alice not taking his eyes off me.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

The tears were streaming down my cheeks as he finished speaking. I always knew I was lucky to have him as my mate. But after hearing his speech I was never going to doubt his feelings for me, or why we were mated when I was just a plain human. Every part of him was revealed in that speech even things that some people wouldn't understand but I did. When he said forever he meant it. Slowly wiping my eyes I felt cold hands underneath my eyes wiping away the remaining tears.

"I love you angel. You're my life now."

Esme and Carlisle were next. I knew that they would keep it short and sweet as they had already noticed how tired I was already feeling and we needed to get back to Forks before school the next day. Esme went first.

"I'd like to thank, Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever."

"The day Edward brought Bella home to meet us I already knew that there was something special about her. The love they have for one another is evident in the way they treat each other, the way they look at each other, I know in my heart that they will be together for the rest of their lives. So I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom.

"To the bride and groom." Everyone cheered.

Charlie made his way to the front of the room as he looked awkward standing in front of so many people. But he knew how much this meant to us, especially to me so he was willing to put his hatred for attention to one side. I nearly spat out my blood as he started his speech.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because...because I'm a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth. And I know how to use a gun."

I glared at him warning him to be nice. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I turned to face Jasper smiling at him to let him know that I was indeed calm now thanks to his influence. As the speeches ended, the food started to arrive. The minute my dinner was placed in front of me my stomach began to turn again. I reluctantly picked up my fork ready to put on the show that I was enjoying it.

"Angel you don't have to eat it. I can hear your stomach turning from here."

"I know but Charlie's watching it's not like we can tell him I'm carrying a vampire baby."

"Okay, but if you start to feel too sick just stop promise me."

"I promise."

Focusing back on the food I started to eat. The minute it was in my mouth I regretted it, my stomach rolled uncomfortably as I swallowed. It didn't even taste good anymore. It was meant to be chicken in white sauce but instead it tasted like dirt. After a few mouthfuls I pushed the plate away from me covering my mouth taking deep breaths not wanting to spend the rest of my wedding day throwing up.

"Bella?"

"It doesn't taste good. Instead of being nice it just tastes like dirt. Please take it away."

As soon as the words left my mouth Edward had the waiter standing next to him and my plate had vanished along with his. I gulped down the remaining blood in my glass as I moved myself onto Edward's lap rubbing my eyes. I didn't want to leave the reception early but I was more tired than I thought I was.

Suddenly I felt myself being picked up and movement. I opened my eyes to see Edward carrying me toward the elevator with Rosalie next to him carrying the cooler of animal blood. Leaning my head further into Edward's chest I let my eyes fall closed slowly falling asleep in my husband's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella sleeping soundly next to me I let my mind wander back to the previous day. I didn't think I'd ever be in this position. Married and with a child on the way. But then Bella came into my world and made all my dreams come true. All day I could see Bella was fighting the tiredness, not wanting to let anyone down especially when she realised that Alice had managed to fly half of Forks High over for the reception.

I was proud of her, she managed to make it through half of the reception before the tiredness started to overtake her. When she said that she was craving blood over human food I wasn't surprised. I'd been expecting it, after all the baby is half vampire. I wasn't expecting Alice to have collected so much blood to take with us, but yet again you never know what she's capable of. The speeches, well I knew the minute I started my speech I knew that Bella would be in tears, I'd always tried so hard to stop her wanting to become like me, but now that she was carrying our unborn daughter I wasn't scared that I was taking anything away from her.

When the food came I knew I was going to struggle, I wasn't looking forward to it, but the fact that I needed to force myself to eat went out the window when I saw how much Bella was struggling to keep the food she was eating down. In that minute I saw her struggle I knew she was not able to stomach it anymore. She's never been the biggest eater however she has always been able to finish a meal. The meal took away the last of her energy and I knew it was time for us to make our exit. I knew Alice would explain where we were and keep the cake for us to cut when Bella felt up to it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the change in Bella's heartbeat. I knew she would be waking up soon. I'd already prepared the cup of blood for her. She was now 12 weeks pregnant and her baby tummy was becoming more defined. Now that we'd figured out what was making her nauseated, the morning sickness should fade. Or at least I hoped so. I turned to face Bella as I heard her voice still thick with sleep.

"Edward what time is it?"

"It's just after 10am."

"What time do we have to leave?"

"In about an hour. I've already packed everything all we need to do now is meet everyone downstairs. Hopefully we will be able to keep Alice away from the stores around the hotel. Are you thirsty?"

"Very."

I handed her the blood watching as she sat up. I was instantly hard as I looked down her naked body. I internally shouted at myself now was definitely not the time for that.

"Thank you Mr Cullen."

"Your very welcome Mrs Cullen."

"It's going to take a while to get used to that."

"Well we have a while."

**BPOV**

Wow. I'm Mrs Isabella Cullen. Life couldn't be any more perfect than it is right now. As Edward handed me my cup of blood I sat up so I wouldn't spill anything on the bed covers. As soon as the red liquid hit my tongue I gulped it down like it would disappear if I didn't. As much as I hated the fact that we wouldn't be having a honeymoon, there would be plenty of time for that. We had school and with a baby on the way we needed to get good grades.

About an hour later I was showered and dressed in clothes laid out by Alice. Now that I'm a Cullen I'm determined to make an effort where my clothes are concerned. The t shirt showed off my now rounded tummy and the maternity skinny jeans were extremely comfortable. I walked out of the bathroom smiling as I went straight into Edward's open arms. Breathing in his unique scent I instantly calmed down. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as we walked to the elevator.

I told Edward that I could walk down the stairs but he insisted that taking the elevator was better for the baby. I didn't want to see him upset because deep down I knew that he was only taking care of me the way he would had we been in his time. My head rested against his shoulder as we reached the lobby where the rest of our family were waiting for us, and thankfully Alice was standing next to Jasper, she'd obviously been well warned because she was not looking happy. Soon we'd be back in Forks and I'd have to tell Renee I was now married with a baby on the way, as scared as I had been to tell Charlie, telling Renee was a whole other story. But I did know one thing, No matter what she said I was happy I could live without my mother I knew with every fibre in me I could never live without my Edward.


	6. Returning To Forks

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 6**

**Returning To Forks**

**BPOV**

The journey home went a lot smoother for me than the journey there. Having finally figured out what I needed to drink instead of eating human food; I didn't feel sick anymore. Carlisle told me that now I was 12 weeks pregnant, and the nausea would start to subside.

Thankfully he'd been right; the minute I managed to figure out I needed blood instead of human food any nausea I had been feeling instantly vanished.

Since we got on the plane just after 12pm, Alice has been unusually quiet. I wasn't sure if I'd offended her because I was not able to finish everything that she had on her agenda. Slowly moving from Edward's lap, I moved over to my new sister and best friend taking hold of her hand.

"You upset with me, Ali?"

"Of course not, Bella, don't be silly. I'm just thinking."

"About what? I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before."

"It's just I've found out about my biological family and I have a niece still alive in Biloxi."

"That's good though right?"

"Yea, it's a good thing, I just wish there was a way I could let her know she still has family."

Moving closer to my sister and best friend, I wrapped my arms around her waist comforting her the best that I could. I hated to see anyone upset especially my family. I knew as soon as I found out some of her human life that it would be tough on Alice. But I also knew that with Jasper by her side she was strong enough to get through anything.

Placing my hand underneath her chin I made her look me in the eyes. I could see that she was trying to hold her emotions together; knowing her, she probably did it not wanting to bring down the happy atmosphere which had carried on from our wedding day. Silly Alice. She may be the psychic in the family, but she should know by now that I'm always going to be there if she needs to talk.

"Alice, you could still talk to her. Maybe not face to face, but I'm sure being a vampire doesn't stop you from writing letters. I know you won't be able to tell her who you really are, but you could tell her you're related to her mother a different way. At least you'd have answers."

"Bella, have I ever told you how much I love you."

"One or two thousand times."

She squealed bouncing up and down in her seat again. I smiled, shaking my head; it didn't take much for Alice to put her troubles behind her and find a positive in things, even if sometimes it meant someone else had to point her in the right direction. Standing up slowly, I made my way back to Edward, sitting in his lap curling myself around his body, letting out a contented sigh. Next came the hard part, telling Renee about our marriage and unborn daughter. I only hoped she would be supportive.

* * *

><p><strong>Telling Renee<strong>

Two hours had gone by since we had arrived back in Forks Washington. The minute we touched down at SeaTac airport everything became real. I was now officially Mrs Bella Cullen. No longer was I shy self-conscious Bella Swan. That knowledge alone was enough to bring a smile to my face. I could tell how happy Edward was to now call me his wife; it was written all over his face. We arrived home a whole hour and a half earlier than the rest of the family for two reasons; I didn't mind him driving like a lunatic anymore, and I had to call Renee before school tomorrow.

Once we were parking in the huge garage, Edward had the passenger side door open before I even had the chance to try and open it for myself. The things we do to make sure our men feel useful. Taking Edward's hand, I exited the car leaning my head gently against his chest as I rested my hand on his chest. Today was the beginning of our forever. I squealed as he picked me up bridal style making his way toward the front door. I giggled feeling the baby moving around inside me as her father decided to carry me up the driveway instead of just the short walk to the front door.

Once inside, I knew if I didn't phone Renee tonight then I never would. And as much as I was frightened of her reaction, she had a right to know that she was going to become a grandmother and now had a son in law. Edward slowly placed me on the couch handing me the phone as he sat near my feet proceeding to rub them gently. I moaned feeling extreme relief from my aching feet. Taking a deep breath I typed in Renee's phone number praying that she would pick up.

"Hello?" Renee's sleepy voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Mom, it's Bella. I know it's late I just… …I need to tell you something."

"Bella, sweetie, it's 3am in the morning; can't this wait?"

"Not really, mom. I know it's late I'm sorry I thought I'd catch you before you were asleep."

I could hear rustling in the background as I realised Renee must have been sitting up. I hated that I'd woken her, but with the difference in time zones from Vegas to Washington I'd completely forgotten we were hours behind Jacksonville.

"Alright, Bella I'm listening; what's so important that you have to wake me up?"

"Mom, I know you've always told me to be sensible and settle down when I'm older. But you also know how strong Edward and I are together, without him I wouldn't be able to survive. Something wonderful has happened."

"Spit it out, Bells."

"Mom, I'm pregnant and Edward and I are married."

I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone followed by silence. The tears started to well up in my eyes and the next thing I knew I was sitting on Edwards lap biting back the sobs that were threatening to overtake me.

"Ooooh congratulations, baby! I'm so happy for you."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said congratulations; you and Edward are going to be wonderful parents."

"What happened to all your talk on not getting married until you're thirty and making mistakes at a young age?"

"Sweetheart, I was talking about me when I said those things. You and Edward are not your father and me. You'll last. I know it."

"Wow."

"The important thing is, does he make you happy?"

"More than you can possibly imagine."

"Are you going to want anyone else?"

"Of course not."

"Then there's your answer. Look, Bells, I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll talk to you soon baby."

"Love you, Mom. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Hanging up the phone, I leaned my head back against Edward's chest suddenly realising how sleepy I was feeling. It had been a long two days. Part of me was excited about school tomorrow. Showing the student body that there was no splitting us up anymore, yet the other half was absolutely terrified, hoping we could stay home another day.

I could feel cool lips kissing my forehead, letting out a low moan as I felt the desire building up inside me. Taking hold of his hand, I kissed his wedding band, turning to look into his eyes. I sighed knowing exactly what he was thinking; I didn't need his ability to know that. School was inevitable, and I was not going to hide away.

"I know, I know we can't avoid it forever and I don't want to."

"Neither do I. I want to shout it from the rooftops."

"I suppose I should get some sleep. I'm guessing by the look on your face that the rest of the family are arriving soon and I'd rather not be around for Emmett's sex jokes."

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"No I can walk. I'd like to fall asleep in my husband's arms and if Emmett shouts I'm sure Rosalie will slap him upside the head."

"Alright, love."

Standing up slowly, I took hold of Edward's hand walking toward the stairs. There was no doubting that school was going to be a test of my patience especially with Jessica, Lauren and Mike. But no one was ever going to come between us again; I wouldn't allow it. Eager to be in Edward's arms, I ran the rest of the way pulling my clothes off before slipping into bed. I could hear chuckling from the doorway a few minutes before Edward joined me in bed. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To School<strong>

**CPOV**

The past few days had been the best few days for Esme and myself. Finally our firstborn son was happily married. I'd worried for such a long time that I'd turned him too early. Then Bella came along and my worries disappeared. I could see the way they looked at each other; it was obvious to anyone who knew them that they were perfect together. I saw the twinkle in both of their eyes as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. I didn't envy Jasper's ability when he would be around them.

We'd just arrived home; I could hear Edward and Bella in their room, talking about returning to school. As much as they were looking forward to it, I knew Edward worried about the reactions of some of the girls, especially those Stanley and Mallory girls. They would already be sore because they were not invited to the wedding, but now that Bella was starting to show, and I was a little worried they would try and do something to hurt her. Suddenly, I felt a calming influence wash over me as I looked over toward my youngest son.

"Carlisle, everything is going to be okay. Bella can handle herself. She's a Cullen now. Speaking of, when are you intending to give her the Cullen Crest?"

"I was thinking I'd give it to her before school tomorrow."

"I have a feeling that she'd like that."

"I've had it since he first met her; however the time feels right to give it to her now."

"I agree. According to Alice she will wake up early."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Dad. Stop worrying."

I smiled nodding. Even without his ability to manipulate emotions, Jasper had always been able to tell when we were upset about something. He was right; I'd been worrying about Edward for so long now. I had to let go; he had Bella for that now. My new daughter truly was the making of Edward, and their child completed this family. Now that I knew it was possible that she was able to conceive, I was determined to make sure she delivered safely then maybe she would be able to have more children later. I knew Bella and Edward wanted a big family; I only hoped I was able to fulfil my promise.

**EPOV**

Bella had been sleeping in my arms for most of the night and moving around a lot. I knew that she had started to become uncomfortable now that her baby tummy had become bigger. Sliding my hand down her hips, placing them onto her stomach, I couldn't help but smile as my touch seemed to calm my wife down. Moving in between Bella's legs, I lay both hands onto her growing belly kissing it gently as I watched her colourful dreams.

I don't know exactly how long I'd stayed in that position, but the next thing I knew I could feel Bella's warm touch on my head. Taking a glance at the clock, I noticed that it was still the middle of the night. The clock read 4 am. Moving to a sitting position, I pulled Bella into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist, feeling our baby girl kick. My eyes widened.

"Wow. When did she start kicking?"

"On the plane coming home."

"You should go back to sleep; it's only 4 am."

"Can't.

"You're uncomfortable?"

"Very much so."

I sighed. I knew that Bella would usually downplay how she was feeling, so I knew instantly that she was indeed extremely uncomfortable. What I hated the most was it was only going to get worse as the pregnancy progressed. I'd always loved holding Bella. In my eyes, however, holding her as my wife sent a shudder up my spine.

**BPOV**

I didn't exactly know why I was awake at 4am, but what I did know was that there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep. Our little girl was kicking my insides as if they were a soccer ball. I placed my hand over Edward's as he rubbed my belly, sighing in relief as his touch started to calm our little nudger down.

It was one of those rare quiet moments in the Cullen household in which Edward and I could just enjoy being together with no interruptions from any of our siblings, and I loved it. We lay quietly talking while rubbing our baby bump together. I looked at him as he looked at me; he had the most serene smile on his face. It made me smile too.

"You're so beautiful, love. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to sharing parenthood with you. You've made me the happiest man in the universe by becoming my wife and the mother to my child. I love you Bella Cullen," he told me then moved so he could kiss me.

The kiss started out sweet, but quickly built to a deep passionate one. I wasn't complaining in the least. It was a little more difficult these days to be intimate while facing each other because of the baby, so we had to be creative when it came to positions.

Edward slid behind me and encircled his arms around me, holding my back to his chest. We continued to kiss while his hands roamed over my body; I could feel the desire for more building quickly, and it was really intense.

"I want you, Edward, right now."

"As you wish, love."

Quicker than I could blink we were both naked, and Edward had my leg hitched up on one of his; He had me spread open, and his hand was stroking my pussy.

"Mmm, feels so good,"

"I love being able to bring you pleasure, angel."

He continued to stroke me, then let his middle finger slip between my folds and stroke my engorged clit, and I whimpered. Edward's mouth was closed around one nipple while his free hand stroked and kneaded the breast his mouth wasn't covering. My whole body was being pleasured at once, and it was bringing me to my release very quickly.

"God, Bella, you're so beautiful; I can't ever get enough of you, and the sounds you make drive me insane."

"Edward! Oh.. Ah..right...there! Don't stop, please!"

He had me right on the edge of climax; I was gasping for breath when he gently pinched my clit and sent me over the edge. Before I could even think about coming down from my high, I felt Edward pushing inside me; it sent me over the edge again.

"Mmmm, Bella, you feel so good surrounding me with your tight, wet heat."

Then he was moving in short, quick, but deep thrusts, and stroking my already very sensitive clit. I loved feeling him inside me; it was a feeling that words were just too inadequate to describe.

"Oh.. yes.. so good, Edward, so deep in me."

Suddenly, I found myself on top of him, straddling his body; he was even deeper in this position, and we could look each other in the eyes while we made love.

"I needed to see your eyes and face. I adore seeing the look you have when you come especially when you feel me come inside of you."

His words only added to the pleasure I was already feeling; it grew more intense as Edward began thrusting harder and faster up into me while holding my hips still.

"Bella..shit.. so tight.. so wet..so hot.. need to come!"

"Ugh! Oh yeah... right there, baby!"

Edward hit just the right spot in me and I felt my orgasm getting stronger by the second. Suddenly I was flying over the edge, and Edward was flying with me; we soared the heights of bliss before coming back to earth to lie quietly in my lover's embrace.

"I love you, Bella. I can't ever say that enough or how happy you make me."

"I feel the same way about you, Edward," I mumbled into his chest.

With my body curled against Edward's marble chest I started to feel the tiredness overtake me again. Closing my eyes slowly I could hear Edward humming my lullaby in my ear. Before long I was fast asleep in my husband's arms, dreaming of a bronze haired little girl with emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**EPOV**

As Bella lay asleep in my arms, I brought forward the memories from the night before. I wasn't quite sure what had brought on such a fierce mating moment for Bella, however I most certainly loved the dominant side to her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the change in Bella's heartbeat, I knew she would be awake soon. Today was the day that we announced our marriage to the student body, and we wanted to be prepared for every possibility especially when it came to the gossip twins.

Placing a stray piece of hair back into place behind her ear I leaned down moulding my lips to hers hovering above her making sure not to put my entire weight against her. She responded instantly wrapping her legs tightly around my waist as my hand snaked around her back, moving my lips further down her body coming to rest on her baby bump where I placed a small kiss. School could wait another day, I just wanted to stay right here with my wife. Suddenly my head was filled with Alice's thoughts.

"_Don't even think about it Edward. You both have to do this. You know it."_

"Fine but I don't have to like it."

"_You'll thank me later."_

Reluctantly I moved Bella's legs from around my waist leaning down to tenderly kiss her swollen lips getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Her frustration mirrored my own. My attention returned as I suddenly found myself on the floor and Bella poking her head over the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect that to happen."

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. I felt sticky from our sexcapades last night, I thought about getting up to have a shower and well now you're on the floor. Wait you don't think…"

"The baby. She read your mind."

"She read my mind. Wow."

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you have three minutes to get ready. Carlisle wants to talk to Bella before school." _

"I'm coming."

"_Good. Don't make me send Emmett up there. I know what you two got up to last night."_

"Alice I said we'd be done soon just go away."

**BPOV**

Five minutes later I stepped out of the shower throwing on one of Edward's t shirts and yoga pants finishing off the look with some silver ballet flats. Alice could complain all she likes I'm not going to change. Nuzzling my head into Edward's chest we walked downstairs at human speed only to be met by Carlisle and a rather annoyed looking Alice.

Turning my attention away from Alice I looked up at Carlisle smiling nervously. That's when I noticed he had some sort of jewellery box in his hands. By the looks on everyone's faces I had a feeling I knew what it was but I would never spoil a surprise from my father in law.

"Bella, as you know each member of the family has a Cullen Crest whether it be a wrist band like the boys or necklaces like the girls, even a ring like mine. I designed it when I first changed Edward and every Cullen has received a piece that suits their personality. You've been a part of this family for the past year and a half now I'd officially like to give you your Cullen Crest. Welcome to the family Mrs Cullen."

I was speechless as I took the jewellery box out of Carlisle's hand opening it, nestled inside was the Cullen Crest hanging from a 9c gold chain. My hands were shaking so much as I felt Edward's cool hands taking the necklace out of the box, placing it in its rightful place around my neck where it would stay for eternity.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome Bella. Now Esme has packed your thermoses of blood."

I nodded hiding my head in Edward's chest. I really wasn't feeling well even with the blood I'd had before my shower. But I wasn't going to tell anyone that. Before I could speak again I was back in Edward's arms as he led me to the Volvo. I knew he had figured out there was something wrong with me, but he would let me tell him in my own time. We arrived at Forks High a few minutes later, where everyone thankfully went about their business. That was until we went to Mrs Cope's office to go about changing my files so Edward was made my next of kin.

"Bella, Edward, how could I help you?"

"Hello Mrs Cope I'm actually here to change my school records."

"Why would you want to do that dear?"

"Well you see I'm no longer Bella Swan as of two days ago I'm Bella Cullen. I need you to change my next of kin to Edward and where I now live to the Cullen house. That is if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. I'll do that by the end of the day now I'd think you and Edward had better get to class."

Just then my stomach turned as I swallowed roughly trying to keep the sour look off my face. I nodded politely before walking the short distance to the gym. Morning sickness and nerves did not go well together. I'd be happy when today was over. But for now I was willing to just relax in the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym With Coach Clapp<strong>

**JESSPOV**

Ever since Mr Johnson embarrassed Lauren and I about Bella's pregnancy I'd had a lot of time to think. As much as I hate Bella Cullen for managing to catch Edward's attention. I couldn't deny that he loved her any more. I'd been walking to the pool when I heard Bella announce that they were now married. Should have seen that one coming. Lauren wasn't going to be happy with me for turning my back on the anti-Bella campaign but she's too far gone to realise that she's chasing someone who won't look at her.

I'd just jumped in the pool as they walked through the door arm in arm his hand wrapped protectively around her swollen stomach. I sighed longingly. I wish I had someone like him; I was getting fed up of Mike and his puppy dog routine. And I missed Bella's friendship. Lauren wasn't ready yet, knowing her she was probably plotting something. I had to strike while I had the chance to catch them alone before she made an appearance. Swimming over to them I came to a stop next to Bella. I could see Edward's eyes stop on me, he was wary of me, can't say I blame him. I hadn't made the best impression on him.

"Edward, I'm sorry. For everything. I've had a lot of time to think since the last time you saw me. And I see now that you and Bella belong together. So I'm not going to hassle you anymore."

"Thank you Jessica. I accept your apology. I can tell you are sincere in it."

I turned toward Bella looking down slightly as I felt the shame that had been eating away at me since I'd last seen her. I was her first friend at Forks High and instead of helping her and being happy for her I turned against her. I was too interested in being popular to see what I was doing. Now I saw it was all to do with Lauren's jealousy.

"I'm sorry Bella. I miss you. Do you think we could be friends again?"

"I think we can. Would you like to come over after school? We can hang out. Make your own opinions on my family instead of what Lauren puts in your head."

"I'd like that. Can I…"

"Of course."

She took hold of my hand and placed it gently on her stomach. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I felt her baby moving around inside her. She was so lucky."

"Wow. She's active."

"You should feel it from my side."

Suddenly Lauren appeared in the doorway her face a shade of red I've never seen before. She was angry, really angry. I don't think I'd ever seen her like this before but I wasn't about to turn my back on Bella and Edward now. They fell in love, you can't help where your heart lies and it was about time Lauren Mallory learned that lesson.

**BPOV**

Wow. Did that just happen? Jessica Stanley actually apologised. I turned my gaze toward Edward seeing that he seemed happy enough so I knew that her thoughts were sincere. As she rested her hands onto my stomach I leaned back against Edward the nausea that I'd been feeling most of the morning already making an appearance again. I was suddenly grateful when she pulled her hands away. I was starting to think the further along I was getting in my pregnancy the baby was becoming picky in what she wanted to eat.

Pressing my nose into Edward's neck I breathed in his sunshine and lavender scent, finding that it calmed me slightly. That's when I saw Jessica's eyes bulge and Edward stiffen I knew that Lauren must have entered the pool area. Suddenly the baby started to become increasingly restless and kicking anxiously inside me as I moved closer to Edward wrapping my legs around his waist. The next thing I heard was Lauren's nasal voice screeching.

"Jessica I can't believe you'd betray me like this. You're meant to be on my side."

"Lauren you have to stop this. You're not going to win this time. You are only going to end up getting hurt."

"TRAITOR. I can't believe you'd go behind my back and make friends with Bella Swan."

"Cullen. Lauren I got married. Surely even you can see that as a sign that we are NOT going to be breaking up."

The next thing I knew she launched herself in our direction grabbing hold of my left hand squeezing it tightly. I whimpered desperately praying that she would let go of my wrist. She was going to leave a mark that much I knew. Struggling to break free of her grasp wasn't helping all it did was make her squeeze my wrist tighter. I could feel the growl building up in Edward's chest and his eyes were now onyx black.

"Let her go now."

"Or else what EDWARD. You know you think you're so good. You and your precious baby. Well you're not."

The tears were pouring down my face quickly by the pain which was shooting through my wrist if she didn't let go soon Edward was going to blow his secret. I braced myself for a fight, thankfully just as Edward was getting ready to tear Lauren Mallory apart, Coach Clapp had appeared in the pool area and apparently witnessed Lauren's words and her grip on my arm.

"Miss Mallory take your hands off Bella Cullen now before I report you to her father Chief Swan."

With the threat of the police, Lauren instantly let go of my wrist as I let out a small cry of pain. Within a second of Lauren dropping my arm, Edward had it in the palm of his hand looking for any damage. I didn't have vampire eyesight and I could already see a bruise forming. Suddenly I didn't feel like swimming anymore, I just wanted to be away from all the staring. As if he read my mind Edward whispered something to Coach Clapp and the next thing I knew I was being carried to the locker rooms by Edward. Five minutes later I was back in Edward's arms as we waited until class ended so we could go for lunch. Suddenly I was starving.

**LPOV**

No freaking way. She married him. She actually managed to trap him into marrying him. If that wasn't bad enough suddenly Jessica was all over Bella like a rash. If that's the way that she's going to be then I'm going to make sure that she regrets turning her back on me. Jessica Stanley and Bella Cullen are going to get what's coming to them. I'm sure Mike must hate Cullen as much as I did. And he has always wanted to get into Bella's pants. Now's the perfect opportunity to try and team up with Mike and get what we wanted in the process.

After Coach Clapp told me to let go of Bella's wrist I swam over to Mike letting him know what my plan was. He didn't look happy when I suggested trying to make Bella lose the baby so that Edward would leave her. What the hell was it that the Cullens had over everyone suddenly? I can remember a time when everyone stayed clear of them, but the minute Bella appeared in this town, suddenly everyone wants to know them. I was fuming. Well if Mike wasn't going to help me I'd just find some other way to make sure Bella knew that I was not going to let her take my friends away from me. If that meant she lost the baby. So be it.


	7. Surprises

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 7**

**Surprises**

**BPOV**

As lunchtime approached my stomach grew increasingly nauseated. However not one to admit when I was feeling unwell I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind as best I could. Edward paid for our lunches, rubbing my belly lightly as we made our way toward our table which now seated Jessica alongside the rest of our family. I could tell Rosalie wasn't happy but she would never say anything in front of Jess.

Picking up the burger I'd chosen for lunch I bit into it finding myself actually enjoying it, despite the churning in my stomach. I only hoped I managed to keep it down. Just as lunch period was ending I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over. Everyone at the table knew what that meant apart from Jess, something was coming.

Moving my foot I kicked her under the table trying to get her attention. If she didn't come round soon I knew Jess would start to ask questions. I could see the look on Edward's face, whoever was coming had him worried. I knew it couldn't be the Volturi if it was then he'd have already had me away from the school by now. Taking a deep breath I growled feeling frustrated at the silent conversation they were having.

"Wakey wakey Alice. It's not time for bed yet."

"Oh sorry guess I was daydreaming."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nope just wondering when you're going to let me take you shopping."

"Soon okay."

"Yay."

I pushed the remainder of my food away feeling my stomach roll uncomfortably. I really didn't feel well, I wanted to go to Biology but I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it the way I was feeling. Turning toward Edward I looked into his eyes hoping he'd understand what I was trying to tell him with my eyes. Thankfully he did.

"I'm going to take Bella home. She's not been feeling well all day."

"Alright bro. We'll cover for you."

"Thanks Emmett."

"No problem Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Jess do you mind if we reschedule for tonight. I'll call you."

"Sure thing Bella."

The minute the words left my mouth Edward had me in his arms being careful not to jostle me. Walking to the main office we met Mrs Cope again. I only hoped she would be as understanding as she was when we arrived this morning. Nuzzling my head into Edward's chest I closed my eyes hoping that the nausea would disappear. So much for the morning sickness disappearing.

"Mrs Cope?"

"Yes Edward."

"Bella isn't feeling very well. I'm going to take her home."

"Do you need excusing as well?"

"No we had Mr Melina he'll understand."

"Okay dear."

**EPOV**

I knew Bella had been hiding her morning sickness all day, trying not to seem weak to the students who still held a grudge against us for being together. Once she finally gave in and let me know how she was feeling I couldn't wait to get out of there. The minute we got home I was going to have Carlisle check on her after Lauren's little show.

Ten minutes later we arrived at my Volvo, Bella was already asleep as I placed her gently into the passenger side covering her with a blanket. Alice must have called Carlisle and told him we were on our way home, as soon as I pulled into the garage he was waiting for us at the front door.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's not feeling well. I knew she wasn't all day but she wanted to push through it. Then Lauren grabbed her in Gym I'd like you to check her if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course. She'll need to be awake though."

I sighed nodding. I hated to wake her up but it needed to be done. I wanted to make sure that vile Lauren Mallory hadn't hurt our unborn child. Once we were in Carlisle's office I gently shook Bella awake, even though it pained me to.

"Edward what…"

"Angel we're home. Carlisle's going to do a sonogram so we can see the baby.

"Really?"

"Really so are you going to sit up for me."

"Okay."

Reaching over to give Bella my hand I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. I knew she was still feeling nauseated but at least seeing the baby would keep her mind occupied for now. She rearranged her yoga pants and t shirt lifting it up under her breasts. Taking an unnecessary breath out I tried to calm my own nerves.

**BPOV**

Wow. I was going to get to see my baby. As unwell as I was feeling I couldn't wait to see our little girl. Carlisle got the gel out of his box of tricks. This was the part I seriously wasn't looking forward to it, I knew from reading pregnancy books that I'd been reading it would be freezing cold.

"Now Bella this is going to be a little cold I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think I'm used to the cold by now."

I blushed. Great now I'd just let Carlisle into what we had done last night, even though with his advanced hearing he probably heard every moan and groan that happened. He squirted the gel on my belly grabbing the wand from its stand. Before I could register the movement he was moving the wand over my swollen tummy looking at the screen intently.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella everything's fine."

"That's crap and you know it tell us."

"Well it appears that you may have got your dates mixed up. According to the sonogram you're measuring at 20 weeks."

"Five months. I'm five months."

"Yes."

I rested my hand on my tummy gently feeling a kick at the side of it as she made herself know. The tears were readily flowing down my cheeks as I took in the news. In 4 more months I'd be holding our baby girl in my arms. Sneaking a peek at Edward I could see the venom tears that would never fall pricking his eyes.

"Carlisle could you check my wrist?"

"Of course Bella. What happened?"

"Jess and I made up. She was talking to us when Lauren came into the pool area. She didn't like it very much that Jess had apologised to us over everything that happened a couple of months ago. Instead of leaving us alone like Jess asked. She came over to us and grabbed my arm causing it to bruise. I want to make sure nothing is broken."

"She did what? Did anyone see this?"

"Coach Clapp. I wouldn't put it past Lauren to try and do something more drastic though. In her mind I trapped Edward into marriage by getting pregnant."

"I can't see any bones broken if I were you I'd get a restraining order out on her. You should definitely tell your father."

"I will just not yet."

Carlisle wiped the gel off my tummy as it turned, and my head felt like it had a jack hammer in it. Edward must have seen my discomfort as the next thing I knew we were in our bedroom. The minute I was put on the ground, I ran as fast as was possible for me into the bathroom emptying my stomach into the porcelain god. Resting my head against my arms I breathed out.

The next thing I knew Edward had my hair tied into a ponytail as he rubbed my back gently. Lifting my head gently off the basin lid I rested my head back against his chest closing my eyes. So much for my morning sickness only lasting a few months. Why did I have to be one of the few who got it throughout the entire pregnancy?

"Why didn't you say you felt this bad?"

"Because I didn't want to be weak. What did Alice see?"

"Our cousins the Denali's are coming for a visit."

"Oh."

"Bella you are the only one who will ever touch my heart. You have nothing to worry about."

"Which one?"

"Tanya expressed an interest but I've never encouraged it."

"YOUR MINE! When are they arriving?"

"In about two minutes."

"I'm going to get changed into some of your clothes I find them more comfortable and no pants. I don't care what Alice says."

"As long as you're comfortable, love."

Getting up slowly as to not get sick again I brushed my teeth thoroughly before going back into the bedroom dragging out Edward's Dartmouth Sweatshirt pulling it on pulling the yoga pants off. The second I freed my tummy from the waistband of my pants our little girl started to move around actively again. Placing my hand over my bump I breathed out deeply. I could do this. I was Edward's mate and no she devil is going to take him from me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Denali's Arrive<strong>

Two minutes later I was curled up on Edward's lap. His hand underneath my sweatshirt rubbing our little girl through my skin trying his best to calm her down, however nothing seemed to be working. I didn't mind that she was kicking I loved the feel of it; I just worried that our extended family would find out before we had a chance to tell them. My heartbeat felt like it was beating out of my chest I was so nervous at meeting them, especially Tanya. The strawberry blonde vampire. I turned to Alice to see when they would be arriving.

She smiled giving me that look. Sometimes I thought that she was the one who could read my mind as well as see my future. My hand covered Edward's through my skin as I nuzzled into his neck breathing in his scent hoping that it would calm me down. Thankfully it did because once I moved my head a little I noticed Alice and Jasper at the front door with Carlisle.

"They're here. They are coming up the driveway now."

"Alice is Tanya going to try it on with Edward again."

"Unfortunately."

I growled under my breath moving closer into Edward's chest as our little girl moved anxiously inside me. Burying my head into his neck I tried my best to calm down. I knew I had nothing to worry about when it came to Edward but I couldn't help the bad feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach that Tanya would try and hurt my mate. Even though my head was not visible I tried to make sure I could hear Carlisle greeting the family as they arrived.

"Eleazer, Carmen welcome. It's good to see you again."

"And you Carlisle. We're happy to be here. I hear you have a new addition to the family."

"That's right Edward has found his mate."

"You have a human in the family. Carlisle you know the rules as well as I do."

"Eleazer she is Edward's mate. We plan on changing her when the time is right. Please listen before making judgements against my family."

"Of course I'm sorry Carlisle."

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze run through me as I sensed someone close to Edward. I whimpered involuntarily as the beautiful golden eyed, strawberry blonde vampire moved as close as she could to Edward practically pouncing on him. My fist automatically clutched at Edward's shirt turning to face the vampire who had unsuccessfully tried to claim my mate. The pure jealousy was evident however she tried to hide it. I growled as her hand touched his thigh fighting the urge to mark him as mine.

"Tanya do you mind not doing that. You're upsetting MY WIFE."

"Oh come on Edward. Wake up. She's human. What can she offer you that I can't?"

I snarled looking her right in the eyes not moving away from Edward as his hand rested on our little girl rubbing soothing circles through my skin. I might be human but this little manipulator was not going to scare me away. He was mine and I was going to stake my claim. No matter what she threw at me. I was strong enough to stand up to her.

"I'll tell you what I can give him _Tanya_ and that's a lot more than you can. I can give him _EVERYTHING. _ You've been trying to get into his pants since he was first changed, well before I was even born and he didn't have any interest in you. But instead of respecting him like family is meant to do. You hounded him until he couldn't stand to be anywhere near you. Now if I were you I'd take your hand off Edward's leg before I ask Emmett or Jasper to tear that arm clean off. HE… IS…. MINE!"

By the time I'd finished my rant I noticed that every vampire in the room was staring at me, their beautiful golden eyes filled with a mixture of shock and awe. Turning to face my family I blushed crimson hiding my face back into Edward's chest as I felt my head pounding and the nauseous feeling in my belly.

"Don't be embarrassed, love they're proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. No one has ever put Tanya in her place before."

"Bella when you say you can give Edward everything what exactly do you mean?" Eleazer looked at me smiling. It made me feel marginally better about yelling at his daughter.

"Just as I said. You said it yourself I'm human. She wanted to know what I could give him that she can't. Look around you. What do you see."

Carmen looked around the room as she gasped. I followed her gaze smiling as I realised she had spotted the baby magazines. She turned to face me as I nodded. Turning back to Eleazer I sighed not wanting to get up but I knew it was the only way. Taking hold of Edward's hand I stood up smoothing out the sweatshirt I was wearing making my baby bump evident.

"Impossible."

"Oh my…"

"How?"

Feeling self-conscious I curled up next to Edward again burying my head into his shoulder. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to his body. As I looked at the Denali family facing opposite me I noticed two more stunning vampires. This must be Kate and Irina. I'd heard the story of their mother Sasha from Edward the first time I came to the Cullen house to meet his family. Thankfully they looked friendly. They didn't seem to hate me as their sister did. I jumped at the sudden growl coming from Tanya as she turned her now onyx black eyes on me.

"YOU. Just you wait. I'll make you pay for this."

"What did I do? Tanya he's mine. I was born for him. You can't change that. In just four months we are going to have a baby together. We're married. What is it with women and not understanding that HE IS MINE. Not anyone else's MINE."

"Watch me. You will regret ever coming here."

With that she stormed through the back door into the forest. By now I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face as I felt Edward's shirt become stained with tears. Why couldn't people just leave us alone to be happy.

**EPOV**

What the hell did Tanya think she was playing at. Carlisle made a point of telling our cousins that I was now mated before they even entered our house. If Bella hadn't have been nestled into my chest I'd have pulled her apart gladly. She has no right to make my wife feel like this. Pinching the bridge of my nose trying desperately to calm myself down.

"_Edward are you okay? Do you want me to help you calm down a little?"_

"Yes please. I don't want to do something I'll regret later."

"_I understand I'd feel the same way if it were Alice that Tanya had just belittled."_

Suddenly I felt a huge wave of calm wash over me as I accepted it, managing to calm down enough to think clearly. Turning toward Jasper I smiled nodding acknowledging my thanks. I could feel the change in Bella's breathing as she snuggled closer to me. Looking down at the angel in my arms I smiled seeing my sleeping beauty.

Turning my focus to Kate I smiled slightly. I could tell by her weak smile that she was embarrassed over Tanya's behaviour toward my mate. I'd been expecting it, but I don't think anyone had been prepared for Bella's fierce reaction to her touching me. I didn't know how anyone else felt about it, but for me. It was as Emmett would say "Hot".

"Kate, Irina. You don't need to say sorry. You didn't ask Tanya to behave that way."

"It's time Tanya moved on. We can all see how happy Bella makes you I haven't seen you this way. You are going to be a wonderful father."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me I think I'll take Bella to bed now. She's not been feeling her best today."

"Of course Edward we can catch up later."

The minute I got into our bedroom I closed the door locking it. I didn't want any disturbances whilst Bella slept. She needed all the sleep she could get. I wasn't going to leave her alone not with Tanya out there somewhere. Placing Bella into our bed I slipped my shirt off getting under the covers as she moved to rest her head against my chest. We were so close to our happily ever after. So why did I feel like something was going to go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting The Elders<strong>

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure exactly when I'd fallen asleep after Tanya's abrupt exit, however I knew it must have been before dark because I was still dressed in Edward's Dartmouth sweatshirt. Rolling over I noticed Edward wasn't in his usual place next to me. I could hear voices coming from downstairs so I assumed he must be talking to his family or out hunting. Getting up slowly I grabbed my towel from the towel warmer slipping into the shower.

The warm water was the perfect remedy for my tense muscles. Now that I wasn't facing our cousins, the tears I had been holding whilst I claimed my mate in front of that harpy started to fall freely down my cheeks. Trying to keep the sobs quiet, I shut off the shower grabbing the towel wrapping around myself quietly going into the closet pulling out one of Edward's t shirts pulling it over my head.

Taking a deep breath I braced myself for facing the family, I knew they wouldn't blame me for my behaviour I was just making it known that Edward was mine. They had witnessed Edward do the same thing over the last year. I was just incredibly embarrassed. Once I got to the top of the stairs I could clearly hear what they were talking about. Talking to the Quileute Elders about adding my name along with Alice and Jasper to the treaty. Hoping they hadn't heard my heartbeat yet I stood back and listened.

"Edward they need to know. You know it will be safe for Bella if she is with us."

"I don't like it Carlisle. She's even more vulnerable now she's pregnant than ever before. The wolves are unstable."

"I know you're worried but shouldn't you think about what she would want. You know she'd want to be there."

"No."

"Son you can't make her decisions for her. This is something we have to do together. As a family."

He looked so beaten. They were right I did want to be there if they had to meet with the Quileute Elders, maybe it would work in our favour since my dad was best friends with Billy Black. I sighed resting my head against the wall sitting on the stairs. As much as I hated to admit it I was going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon I couldn't leave the house in nothing but Edward's t shirts.

"Edward I want to go."

"Bella-."

"No. If I'm there Billy won't try anything. If he tries anything then I will make it absolutely clear that I'm the one who made my own decisions. Please."

"Fine."

Standing up again I took my time walking down the last few steps dashing into Edward's arms, instantly feeling safe. From the corner of my eye I could see everyone starting to get ready to go. I knew we would be driving there because I was too big to ride on Edward's back right now. Grabbing the shorts off the chair I slipped them on pulling my feet into slippers.

"Alright let's go. I can eat after we've talked to the, the sooner we get this over with the better. Right?"

"Right. Do you want to take the Volvo or the Vanquish?"

"Vanquish it's a lot more comfortable right now."

"Alright let's go then. Kate? Would you and your family wait here? Too many vampires might set them off."

"Of course."

_**Two Minutes Later**_

**CPOV**

We arrived at the treaty border line a little over two minutes from leaving the house. Edward and Bella left first in his Vanquish whilst the rest of the family ran behind them through the forest. We could smell the wolves before we saw them. They smelled of wet dog. Not a pleasant smell by any means. As we came to a stop on the border line. I could see Billy Black alongside Harry Clearwater and Quil Aterra Snr. Alongside him were the newest wolves Sam, Paul & Jared.

Turning toward Edward and Bella I noticed their hands protecting their baby. I can't say I blame them. Young wolves are extremely volatile especially when they are about to hear news that they don't want to hear. I could already see the second wolf Paul was finding it hard just being in our presence.

"What is the meaning for this meeting Dr Cullen?" Billy Black was eyeing Bella with disapproving eyes.

"Well Mr Black. As you can see, our family has grown since your descendant Ephraim Black made the treaty with us. I know you know a few faces but let me introduce you to my family as it stands now. There's myself and my mate Esme, Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Alice with her mate Jasper and lastly Edward with his mate Bella."

"She's human. The treaty states that you can't bite a human."

"We know that we're asking you if we can deviate away from our agreement in the case of Bella. This is her decision and it should be respected. Vampires mate for life that means Edward won't love another."

I turned toward the Alpha wolf Sam knowing that by now he would have imprinted on Emily Young. Hopefully if there was one person who could be persuaded it was him.

"Sam? Have you met Emily yet?"

"Yes. Why?"

"When you imprint you realise that there is no other for you is that correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"Well that's how it is for us. There is not anything we wouldn't do for our mates. Bella is willing to become one of us because she is irrevocably changed by the mating bond. As you can see they have mated physically and they are indeed married. I'm asking you as the Alpha would you please allow my new daughter to become one of us so she never has to leave her child and mate?"

"Bella is this what you truly want?"

"Yes I've wanted this since the first time I spoke to Edward. I'm not going to change my mind."

"As you wish. I Sam Uley promise that when you turn Bella Cullen it will not be a breach of the treaty."

"Thank you Sam."

I turned my attention away from Sam looking at Bella and Edward; I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Bella was not feeling well again. The morning sickness had hit her worse than I had been expecting but she seemed to be taking it in her stride. I was brought of out my musings by Billy Black's voice.

**BPOV**

I didn't like being here. I wish I'd stayed at home like Edward had wanted. Our little girl wouldn't stop kicking and I knew only Edward's touch would calm her down, he glided his hand down the side of my bump discreetly, the minute his hand went up my t shirt touching my skin I could instantly feel her calm down. I'd already chosen her name and I knew Alice had seen. I was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell Edward.

Nuzzling my head into Edward's neck I breathed in his unique scent, the combination of his touch against our baby and his scent instantly calming my nerves. I wouldn't be sad to see the back of LaPush. I could hear a rustling nose close to my ear and a warm hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off moving closer to Edward.

"Bella my name is Sam. I need you to sign this for me. It's the treaty."

"O—okay. Where?"

"Right under Edward's name."

Taking the pen from his hands I quickly signed my new name shoving the pen quickly back into his hand and taking a deep breath out laying my head against Edward's shoulder, instantly calming the minute I breathed in his unique scent. Suddenly feeling brave I glanced in the direction of the wolves, gasping as I remembered the legend Jacob told me when I'd first visited First Beach with my friends. My breath hitched as I realised that Jacob was a descendant, meaning he would automatically become a wolf. Suddenly I just wanted to leave. I felt vulnerable.

**APOV**

I could tell Bella was on the verge of a panic attack, if we didn't leave soon. As much as the treaty needed signing, the health of my sister and unborn niece came first. The minute Sam came over with the treaty I pulled the pen out of his hand signed my name underneath Bella's and rushed over to where Edward was sitting with Bella all before Sam could register that I'd moved. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I tapped Edward on the shoulder folding my arms across my chest.

"What is it Alice?"

"I just thought you'd like to know if you and Bella stay any longer she's going to start panicking."

"What? Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because I've only just _seen _that she is going to run soon. Her decisions are all over the place."

"Thank you Alice. I'm sorry for snapping."

"You're forgiven."

Before the words were even out of my mouth Edward had Bella in his arms and was running in the opposite direction back to his Vanquish. The Quileute Elders wouldn't be happy but it's not their family I'm protecting. The minute Edward was out of sight Billy Black started to huff. If it weren't for Charlie, I'd have given him a piece of my mind by now.

"Where are they going?"

"Mr Black I'm sure you noticed Bella is pregnant, that means that the baby is taking up a lot of her energy. I'd have thought you out of everyone would understand that since your Charlie's best friend. Now you may not like that Bella is mated to a vampire but if you care about her then you'll accept her choice. That's all I have to say. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see if my sister is okay."

"Excuse me, Alice is it?"

"That's right."

"You're right I don't like it. But I can't deny that she loves him. Our boys have had sightings of a red headed vampire. Blood-drinker. I think you might know her."

"Victoria. Yes we know her. Unfortunately."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Bella. You see, Emmett, Jasper and I killed her mate James however she blames Bella and Edward for it. You might not like us but we really should work together on this."

"We'll think about it."

I growled low under my breath before nodding, running into the woods back toward Forks. I didn't have time for playing nice with shape shifters. We needed to come up with a plan before Victoria tried to escape again. I could already hear Billy and Carlisle talking about things; a new treaty was in place. Now we had bigger fish to fry and I wasn't going to allow that witch to get anywhere near my sister or her baby. Not again.


	8. Victoria

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 8**

**Victoria**

**EPOV**

We arrived home a little over five minutes after leaving the Quileute Border. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that Bella was having a hard time being there. I knew she should have stayed here with me, whilst the rest of them went to sort of the treaty, but as usual the minute she says please I'm putty in her hands.

Once I'd carried her safely inside I placed her gently on the couch pulling her shorts off along with her shoes, knowing that recently she'd started to enjoy sleeping in just a t shirt. Sitting down at her feet I ran my hand down her side letting it lay against her baby bump. I still found it hard to believe that in just four months I'd get to hold our little girl.

Knowing how much Bella needed her sleep I curled up next to her wrapping my arms around her. Closing my eyes I rested my head into the crook of her neck pretending to sleep. Matching my breathing with hers, I relaxed for the first time since the Denali's arrived. I knew Tanya was up to something, it wasn't in her nature to give up when she was told no. I only hoped that it didn't involve hurting my Bella.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's panicked thoughts. That was never a good thing, especially when it came to my psychic sister. My eyes shot open holding my Bella as close to my chest as was humanly possible without hurting her or our baby.

"_Edward I'm sorry I know you want alone time with Bella but this is important." _

"What is it Alice."

"_Victoria. She's back."_

"What? We need to kill her I won't have my family in danger."

"_We will Edward. But it means working with the wolves. Carlisle is talking to Billy about it now_."

"Alice. I think it's time that we told Charlie what we are. We don't have a choice anymore. Victoria is going to assume Bella still lives there and will find him. It's safer if he is not there."

"_We'll have to put it to a family vote but I agree. Bella will be waking soon. We need to tell her._"

"I know. It's Angela Webbr's birthday party tonight, I was thinking maybe Bella and I would go. Then if Victoria appears at least she would be out of danger. The others won't like it but I'm not leaving her."

"_Do you want me to go buy something for her?" _

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"_Of course not. Any chance to shop. I'll call a family about telling Charlie and Victoria when they get back._"

Taking a deep breath I rested my hand against Bella's tummy kissing it gently moving my head to the side I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I could hear my child's thoughts, in that moment nothing else mattered. Not the wolves, not Victoria. Just myself, Bella and our little angel.

**KPOV**

Ever since Tanya's outburst, Irina and I had been extremely embarrassed over her behaviour. We've been family for well over a decade yet she still can't grasp that Edward is not meant to be hers. Everyone can see how happy Edward and Bella are. They are going to be parents, but she just won't accept it, it's starting to worry me. I know Carmen and Eleazer are extremely disappointed in her; we have always looked to them as our parents.

Edward didn't know I was watching from the guest bedroom. The way his face lit up when he was with Bella. It was the same look I saw in the faces of every member of the Cullen family. I don't know how Tanya can be so blind. I only hoped that she would stop the madness she had dreamed up in her head before anyone got hurt.

**BPOV**

_**Dream**_

_Edward and I were in our meadow, we were curled up in the wild flowers with our little girl asleep in my arms. The sun was bouncing off his skin causing it to look like diamonds. So beautiful. Our daughter's features were exquisite just like her father's. She had beautiful bronze curls and his emerald green eyes. Her laugh was like bells. It looked like the picture perfect scene, suddenly everything changed. _

_Our little girl began to fuss as she was clinging to my shirt. Edward was in front of us in an instant. I knew danger was upon us. The Volturi didn't know about me so I knew it couldn't be them, and that left only two other options, Tanya or… …Victoria. Peeking around Edward's shoulder I gasped as I caught sight of flaming red hair and cat like eyes. I knew our happiness was going to be tainted sooner or later. Before I had a chance to regain my composure Victoria lunged forward teeth bared._

_**End Dream**_

"NO! Edward! Edward where are you?"

"Angel I'm here. Ssh I'm here."

"Victoria. She's coming for us."

"How did...?"

"Nightmare. We had our daughter with us at the meadow and she tried to kill you."

I had tears streaming down my face clutched Edward's shirt gently. My breath hitched and I started to hyperventilate. Trying desperately to calm my breathing I looked into his eyes.

"Breathe Bella. In and out like this."

Following his breaths I finally managed to calm myself down. Why was everyone trying to split us up? Lauren, Tanya now Victoria. What more did we have to go through before we would be left in peace. Resting my head back against Edward's shoulder I reached up running my hand down his cheek. I wanted to forget everything.

"Edward. How are we going to stay away from her? She wants me dead."

"Well, love I thought we could go to Angela's birthday party. We were invited and it would mean we would be together. Your safety is paramount to me."

"I'd like that but we don't have anything to give her."

"Alice is already sorting it."

"What about my Dad. She'll go there first."

"Well, love. I think it's time we told Charlie everything. It's worse for him if we don't. Rosalie won't like it however she will just have to deal with it."

"What about the Volturi?"

"They won't find out. No one has any immediate plans to go to Italy."

"Okay. I guess I'd best get read then. Did Alice happen to shop for me already?"

"She did. Your maternity dresses are in the wardrobe."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Protecting us."

"It's my job my angel."

Taking a deep breath I moved off the couch rushing upstairs as carefully as I could pulling my hair out of his hair tie, the minute I was in our bedroom I saw the dress Alice had picked out for me. I smiled brightly seeing the colour. Royal blue with pale blue ballet flats. Pulling the t shirt and shorts off I slipped the dress over my head, loving the feel of it against my tummy.

Walking over to the mirror I turned sideways looking at my tummy in the mirror. I couldn't kick the smile off my face instantly relaxing as I realised that everything would be okay. Jasper was an excellent fighter, and Emmett had his strength as a bonus. I felt guilty about taking Edward away from the hunt for Victoria but I knew Alice would be able to see her and if the wolves had any heart they would help track her. Taking a deep breath I slipped on the ballet flats brushing my hair until it was shining. Suddenly my cell rang, looking at the caller ID I smiled seeing Angela's name on the screen.

"Hey Angela."

"_Hey Bella. I was just calling to confirm you and Edward were coming tonight."_

"We'll be there. We're looking forward to it."

"_I was wondering if you'd be able to come a little earlier. Mom is running late from work and I am running behind getting things set up."_

"Of course how soon do you want us there?"

"_Everyone is due to come about 6pm and its 3pm now, do you think Edward would mind coming now."_

"I'm sure that will be fine. We'll see you soon."

"_Bye Bella." _

"Bye Ang."

Shutting the phone I placed it into my purse pulling it over my shoulder. I knew Edward would have heard the conversation from where he was sitting; I just hoped Alice was back already. Walking carefully downstairs I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me glancing at Jasper nodding as to let him know I was grateful for the help. Turning toward Edward I went straight into his arms taking the cup of blood that he handed me gulping it down in one.

"Angela asked if we could go now. Is that okay?"

"That's fine angel. Alice already has her gift in the Volvo."

Tonight would be a test of my patience. Recently I'd been feeling extremely protective not just over the baby but of Edward too. My encounter with Tanya had strengthened our bond. I only hoped that Lauren would see sense and stop harassing us. I had no doubt that she would be there along with Jessica, Mike, Eric and Tyler. As scared as I was of being in a room with Lauren, I was scared of Victoria a whole lot more. I was brought of out my thoughts by Edward scooping me into his arms carrying me to the Volvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's Birthday Party (Part 1)<strong>

Five minutes after leaving the house, Edward pulled up outside the Webbr's house. Walking at human pace to my side of the car he held the door open for me. I slid out slowly resting my hand over my tummy feeling a strong kick to my ribs. I was now 25 weeks pregnant and getting bigger every day. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward wrapping his arm around my waist.

He led me to the front door knocking gently. It didn't take Angela long to open the door, I could already hear voices in the background. It sounded like Mike and Jessica had arrived early to help as well. I instantly relaxed realising that Lauren hadn't arrived yet. Hopefully by the time she arrived I would already be comfortable and calm enough to just ignore her if she dared say anything.

"Hey Bella. I'm so glad that you could come early. You can probably hear Ben in the backyard."

"Hey Ang. Yea it sounds like he's having fun. What's he doing out there?"

"I'm not sure he won't let me out there. Come on in."

Leaning my head against Edward's shoulder we walked inside together. I noticed that Angela had made sure the couch was kept empty. Bless her, I couldn't ask for a better friend than her. Curling up on the couch I handed Angela the birthday present Alice had gotten for her smiling as she flushed pink.

"Thanks Bella. I know you're going through a lot right now but I'm really glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. You're the one who has stood by me through everything. You've always been good to myself and Edward."

"You'd do the same if the roles were reversed. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Not yet. I'm nearly 6 months and I'm still nauseated every so often. If I feel better later I'll eat though."

"I know how that is. My mom was like that with the twins."

"It definitely takes a lot out of you but it's all worth it."

"Can I…?"

"Of course you can. She's really active right now."

Reaching out I took hold of Angela's hand placing it on my tummy. Looking into her eyes I could see emotion in them. She was genuinely happy for us. To her it didn't matter if we were teenagers and having a baby, she just wanted us to be happy. Once the baby started to settle down, she pulled her hand away setting the gift amongst her other gifts. Turning toward Edward I couldn't help but giggle at the sight I saw. There he was blowing up balloons. He had the easy job at least he had a limited supply of oxygen.

Two hours later everything was finally set up. Just as it hit 6pm the doorbell rang. Angela stood up to answer it giving me a sympathetic look. I knew exactly who it was. Lauren and Tyler. Something inside me told me that she wasn't going to stay quiet no matter how much I wanted her to.

The minute Angela opened the door she waltzed inside pushing past Tyler and a stunned looking Angela. The death glare she threw me made me cower into Edward's side wrapping my arm over my tummy. Before I could regain my composure Jessica and Mike walked into the room. I knew why Jess had rushed in but I didn't know why Mike had, he hated myself and Edward being together about as much as Lauren did. However something told me it wasn't a good thing they had rushed into the minute Lauren arrived. Raising my eyebrow I looked toward Mike.

"Okay what gives? One minute you hate that Edward and I are together, the next you rush in here when Lauren and Tyler arrived."

"Bella. The day you and Jess made up. The day Lauren grabbed your arm; she came to be after you both left class. She asked me to help her in a plot she has to make sure you lose the baby. I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lauren Mallory was so jealous of my Bella that she would purposefully try and make my Bella lose our unborn baby. My hand instinctively moved onto her tummy rubbing it gently. I could feel our daughter moving around inside her mother anxiously. Pinching the bridge of my nose I tried to calm my anger.

After a few minutes I managed to compose myself, moulding my body to Bella's possessively. Taking an unnecessary breath out I looked up at Mike and Jessica for once thankful for their presence. I never thought I'd ever think that. However both had now proven themselves to me. Instead of being childish like Lauren they had matured the minute they heard that we were married now.

"Mike, I'd like to thank you for being honest with us."

"I only did what was right. As much as I didn't like you being with Bella I'm not blind I can see you two belong together now."

"Edward would you like me to ask Lauren to leave?"

"No Angela it's okay. I don't want to spoil your birthday. Did you have any games in mind you'd like to play?"

Jessica smiled at me as she glared at Lauren. If looks could kill, Lauren would be dead. She glanced at Bella meeting her eyes as she nodded. Jess's smile got wider and I knew she was plotting against Lauren, as much as Jess used to be jealous of Bella being with me, Lauren wanting to hurt Bella because of our relationship seemed to be the thing that broke their friendship.

"Truth or Dare."

"That's fine with me."

"Who starts?"

Lauren threw Bella another glare as she spoke. Instinctively I moved closer to Bella not feeling comfortable with the way she was staring at my wife. Bella seemed to know what she was doing, and it was nice to see her feeling comfortable being in Jessica's company again. I think out of everyone who had been against our relationship it was Jessica's reluctance to accept us that hurt her the most. My sweet angel spoke up.

"I think Lauren should go first."

"Yes that's a very good idea."

"But…"

"No buts Lauren. You know the rules. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Tell me the truth. Why is it that you hate us so much?"

"Because your with Edward. What do you have that I don't? You're plain."

I growled low so only Bella could hear. I laughed under my breath as I realised why Bella and Jess had been looking at each other with smiles on their faces. I almost felt sorry for Lauren with the payback they had planned. I had to give Jessica credit she had quite the imagination when it wasn't focused on myself.

"Well you see Lauren, Bella and I love each other. And when you love each other you will do anything for them. Bella is more than just my wife; she's my soul-mate. Two halves of one whole. Without each other we don't work, it is extremely painful to be apart from her for no more than a few minutes. Before I met Bella everything was very dark, nothing mattered. Yes I had my family and my hobbies but I didn't have the one who truly touched my heart. So now you have your answer, the reason why I didn't look at any of the girls at school the past two years before Bella arrived in Forks was because none of you were my perfect match."

"Wow."

"_Wish I had love like that."_

"_That's how I feel about Ben."_

"_Lucky bitch. And a baby on the way as well. Some girls have all the luck._

"_Wish I'd never been so forceful with her now." _

Mike's thoughts shocked me the most. It seemed seeing Bella as my wife had made him grow up. Instead of the vile thoughts that used to surround my head when he thought of Bella, now I saw myself in them alongside her. He's finally accepted that Bella was never his to have. For that I was grateful. My thoughts wandered back to my family wondering if they had managed to kill Victoria yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria's Demise<strong>

**EmPOV**

Knowing that Victoria was still out there intending to hurt my baby sister had opened up my protective side. It was bad enough when Bella had nearly turned into one of us when James had bitten her, I'd torn him apart with Jasper and Alice's help easily and I would do exactly the same to her. No one threatens my family and lives.

Alice had explained everything to us once Bella and Edward had left for Angela's. To say that the atmosphere became frosty at the mention of her was an understatement. Every single one of us had watched Edward struggle with his conscience after they returned from Phoenix; we were all worried he would try to leave Bella. I knew Alice had seen it a few times in her visions. Thankfully, however he'd come to his senses. Edward had always been there for us when we needed him, now it was our turn to repay the favour.

We were waiting on the boundary line between our land and the Quileute's land. Once Billy Black had warned Alice about Victoria, she'd received a vision. As usual it was blurred when it came to the wolves' involvement but it was cemented. Tonight was definitely the night when Victoria was going to be destroyed. Everything happened so quickly one minute we were waiting for a signal from Alice and then suddenly Victoria appeared closely followed by four wolves. Wait four I could have sworn there were only three before.

The wolves' chased Victoria as far as they could. Edward was right about her. She definitely knew how to get away. Although this time there was no way out. She'd scared my little sister for the last time. The minute she crossed the border from Quileute lands into Cullen land I ran, I didn't care who saw me, Victoria was not getting away again. She thought she was clever, but that would be her downfall. Obviously sensing me behind her she stopped.

"What's the matter Victoria? Not so courageous when you've not got James to save you."

"How dare you talk about him?"

"You know he never loved you the way you loved him. He just used you for your ability to escape."

"I will kill the girl. Her mate killed my James."

"Now see that's where you and I differ. Edward never touched him. He took a snap at his neck but it was myself, my brother and his mate who killed him. If you asked me he got what he deserved after he tried to hurt my sister. Mmm strange how things turn out huh. He's tried to harm two of my sisters' and you are going to pay the price."

Within a second of the words leaving my mouth, Victoria lunched at me, but this wasn't Bella she was dealing with. I was quite capable of looking after myself. Before she even had time to attack me, I had her in a head lock. My strength was the advantage I needed; I could already hear Jasper behind me closely followed by Alice. I thought it was quite ironic how the vampires who killed James now got to kill Victoria.

Jasper raced up behind Victoria grabbing hold of her hands twisting them until they came clean off throwing them into the fire which Alice now had burning a few yards away from us. The metallic noise would have scared a human. Without a second thought I bit into Victoria's neck tearing her head clean off her body tossing the remains into the fire along with her arms. For the first time in two years I could finally rest easy knowing that there were no vampires out there with a grudge against my baby sister.


	9. Angela's Birthday Party Part2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 9**

**Angela's Birthday (Part 2)**

**BPOV**

When I'd mentioned Truth or Dare as a game to play, I knew instantly that Jess would get the reason why. Lauren had manipulated her way into everyone's lives. Until she came along, Jess never had any problems with me; even when she found out that I was dating Edward. Moving closer to Edward, I rested my head against his shoulder climbing onto his lap. I could almost feel Lauren's eyes boring into me as she glared at me.

Edward kissed my forehead before he turned to face Tyler; I knew he still had inappropriate thoughts tumbling around in his mind, and whenever Edward was around, he heard them. I didn't want to think about the kind of punishment he'd cooked up. Although at the same time I was looking forward to it.

"Tyler, truth or dare?"

Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to stand up in front of everyone and sing 'I'm a little teapot' whilst hopping up and down on one foot."

"O—o—okay."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I tried hard to stop myself from laughing. I had to give it to Edward; living with Emmett for so long had definitely started to rub off on him. Having all those prank ideas running through his head before Emmett voiced them was a huge bonus. Tyler stood up as he started to hop on one foot as he started his performance.

__"I'm a little teapot,_  
><em>Short and stout,<em>  
><em>Here is my handle,<em>  
><em>Here is my spout.<em>  
><em>When I get all steamed up,<em>  
><em>I just shout.<em>  
><em>Tip me up and pour me out.<em>_

_I'm a little teapot,_  
><em>Short and stout,<em>  
><em>Here is my handle,<em>  
><em>Here is my spout.<em>  
><em>When I get all steamed up,<em>  
><em>I just shout.<em>  
><em>Tip me up and pour me out."<em>

Once he'd finished his little performance, his face was bright red. I almost felt sorry for him, but he deserved it for telling the entire school that he was taking me to prom last year. Suddenly, I felt our little girl kicking and moving around inside me. Eric turned toward Mike, the evil smile evident on his face. I was actually feeling sorry for him; whatever Eric had in mind it was not going to be pretty.

"Mike truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on one of Angela's skirts and dance around the living room like a ballerina for 5 minutes. If you stop before the 5 minutes are up then you have to do a forfeit."

"What? Why me?"

"Because it's your turn."

"Fine."

Ben came back two minutes later handing Mike a pink skirt. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore; without any warning I burst into a fit of giggles. Mike actually looked scared, and I couldn't say I blame him. When it came to Lauren, I wouldn't put it past her to have hidden a video camera somewhere.

Mike reluctantly went into the bathroom to change; coming out a few minutes later, he stood on his tiptoes, and threw himself into a his performance. I actually recognised some of the different types of ballet moves. I was quite impressed.

Who knew Mike actually had that much energy let alone poise and balance. After his five minutes were up the entire room erupted into applause.

**EPOV**

I could tell Bella was getting tired the longer the night went on, however as always she was constantly surprising me. As the game went on, she became more and more excited. Seeing her having fun with her friends was an enlightening experience for me. I knew Angela had always considered Bella a friend, since the first day Bella had arrived at Forks High. The difference in Jessica was still hard for me to deal with; if I hadn't been able to read her thoughts, I would be extremely wary of her motives.

When Bella and Jessica shared a look I knew that Lauren was in for a rude awakening. Jessica had learned all of Lauren's weak points over the past year. Bella had gained the knowledge of Emmett's ability of pranking our family. Now that Jess had wised up to who Lauren truly was and had the courage to apologise to us, she and Bella had become as close as they used to be. Those two together would be a lethal combination, when it came back to be Lauren's turn again. Feeling Eric's eyes on me, I took an unnecessary deep breath in and let it out, knowing it was now my turn. There was no way I was picking dare.

"Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I've always wondered the answer to this since your family arrived here a few years ago. What happened to your biological parents? I know Dr Cullen and his wife adopted you when you were younger."

The minute Eric asked his question, I felt Bella's hand slide up my t shirt rubbing soothing circles on my back; sometimes, I think she's the mind reader the way she knows just what I need and when I needed it. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, wishing he had chosen any other question than that. Losing my parents the way I did would always be something which caused me pain; of course Eric never knew that, but all the same it was a hard story to tell even without the vampire transformation involved.

"What's the matter, Edward; too popular to tell us?"

"Lauren, shut up."

"Are you going to make me, Bella?"

"You have no idea how hard this is for him. So do not test my patience."

Taking hold of Bella's hand, I felt myself calming a little. I knew she was only protecting me; I'd noticed a few Vampiric sides to Bella's personality in the past few months. Her hearing had definitely enhanced, as had her senses; however, I wasn't able to smell any of my venom in her system which was a good thing. Taking another deep breath, I opened my eyes not looking at anyone in particular as I started speaking.

"When I was around 8 years old my father became ill, at first we thought that it wasn't anything serious, just a cold. However after a few days we realised that it was something entirely different. Father was such a strong man, yet his illness knocked all the energy out of him. Carlisle was actually the doctor who treated him. It turned out he had Leukaemia. Carlisle did everything that he could to save him, but it was so advanced that there was not much he could do other than try and keep him comfortable. Losing my father killed me; I was an only child and looked up to him for everything. Mother never got over losing him. She was a shadow of her former self. About a week after my father died, my mother started to feel unwell. Having just lost my father, I was incredibly scared. She deteriorated quickly; again it was Carlisle who treated her. I was an eight year old boy who'd just lost his father, and now I was on the verge of losing my mother. She was the one who taught me how to treat women, and how to play piano. As soon as Carlisle examined her, I knew it was bad news. He sat me down to talk to me; he had such a serious look on his face. That's when he told me that my mother dying from not only grieving over my father, but she also had a major heart problem. He told me she wouldn't live much longer herself; I never understood how both of my parents could both be taken from me so cruelly. After my mother's funeral, Carlisle went to the courthouse with Esme, to sign adoption papers. I didn't have any other biological family, and I had grown attached to Carlisle. They've been my parents ever since, and I couldn't ask for better parents; I know if my biological parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. could see me now, they would approve of them."

The minute I finished telling my story, I could feel the sobs threatening to overtake me. I felt Bella's hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles; it was because of her and her touch that I was able to hold myself together. It was just over 100 years since I'd lost my parents; yet every time I had to tell the story, for any reason, the pain ripped through me just as it had the first time.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Eric be so insensitive. How would he like it if someone had asked him to remember something that was painful every time it was brought up. It took everything in me to stop myself laying into him. I knew I had to be strong; Edward needed me. The only time he ever talked about his parents was whenever I asked about them and that only happened on very rare occasion.

I could hear Edward's voice cracking as he talked about his parents. The whole time he was speaking, I rubbed soothing circles on his back; I knew it was taking all his strength not to break down. Everyone at school saw him as a Cullen, one of the freaks that kept to themselves, however, tonight he'd shared more of himself than some of them deserved hearing. I looked over at Angela apologetically.

I knew that it was time for this game to end. Thankfully Angela and Ben seemed to agree with me.

"Alright, enough. This was fun to start off with but now it has gone too far."

"But not everyone has had their turn yet."

"I don't care, Lauren. I know you have no feelings, but if you did, you'd see how much pain Edward was in right now. You don't seem to have a caring bone in your body. And as for you, Eric, I'm disappointed, out of every question you could have asked him you had to bring up the loss of his parents."

"Ang, baby, it's okay we'll stop playing. Would you like me to get the food?"

"Yes please, Ben."

The thought of food made my stomach churn. I was hungry, yet at the same time I felt incredibly nauseated; I knew I had our little one to think about. After the truth or dare game ended the atmosphere seemed to change for the better.

I'd been waiting for us to be alone before I revealed the name I'd chosen for our daughter. However, with everything he'd just endured with having to reveal how he lost his parents, I knew now was the perfect time. I knew the minute I decided to reveal her name, Alice would be determined to take me shopping which I'd resigned myself to.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Not really, but I will be."

"Would you like to hear our daughter's name?"

"When did you decide?"

"A few weeks ago; I was just waiting for the perfect time."

"Come on, angel. What do you want to call our little angel?"

"Elizabeth Amelia Masen Cullen."

"It's perfect, angel."

"You really like it?"

"Of course, I do; how could I not?"

"I wanted to honour your mother, the woman who made it possible for you to be here now."

"I love you so much, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Just then Ben walked through the door with the food which had been prepared earlier. The smell made my belly churn, but I was determined to make sure I didn't give Lauren another chance to stick the knife in. Edward reached into a bag I hadn't even noticed we had brought, and handed me a Styrofoam cup filled with mountain lion blood. I took it eagerly sucking the sweet aroma through the straw. The minute the red substance touched my lips, the nausea started to subside.

"How did you know?"

"You were looking a little green."

"Will you eat as well?"

"I have to at least appear to. I'll need to eat a little. Lauren is paying close attention."

"Just tell me when you want to leave. I know you will need to release it soon after."

"I will."

Taking two plates from Ben, I handed one to Edward; I rested my head against his shoulder while I sucked my drink and managed to actually enjoy my food for once. I only wished the same could be said for Edward. Nuzzling my head into his shoulder, I started to pick at the food he was trying to avoid hoping it would help him a little.

He'd only been eating for a few minutes and I could already hear his stomach churning. I knew before long we were going to have to make our excuses to leave. Edward had too much pride to have everyone hear him throwing up. I held out my cup of blood, hoping it would help settle his stomach until we had a chance to leave.

"Feeling too sick?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, angel. I know you're enjoying yourself; but do you mind if we go?"

"Not at all let me just go find Angela."

He nodded weakly as I stood up, I found Angela in the kitchen with Ben. I smiled at her feeling guilty that we had to leave before she had a chance to open her birthday gifts; however I knew that she wouldn't hold it against us. Resting my hand over my belly, I pushed past Lauren and Tyler making my way over to Angela.

"Ang."

"Hey, Bella is something wrong?"

"Edward's not feeling too great. He's had this stomach flu that's been going around recently."

"It's okay, Bella. If he's sick of course you should go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Hope you like your gifts,"

"Thank you."

Walking back toward the living room, back to my Edward, my path got blocked by Lauren. I rolled my eyes; when was this drama going to stop? I was getting sick of the constant death glares that were being shot our way. I almost wished I had the strength of a vampire so I'd be able to move her out of my way without disturbing Edward.

"Lauren, move."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Because my husband is in there, and he needs me now move."

"Or else what?"

"Don't push me, Lauren I said move. Now."

Without thinking, I pulled her arm away from the doorway shoving it across her body. I could see the shock register on her face as I went back to my husband, my mate, my Edward. He looked up at me with pleading eyes as I nodded letting him know we were going home. I grabbed the empty cup I'd just finished drinking from and the bag, and slid it over my shoulder; Edward got to his feet, and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Home Sweet Home<strong>

**EPOV**  
>My stomach had started to protest against the food I was putting in my body the minute I started eating. Not being able to digest anything, the food was just sitting there; I had been hoping Bella wouldn't realise what was happening, but as usual, my stubborn wife noticed everything. The second Bella left my side, I felt the worst wave of nausea clamping my mouth shut so that I wouldn't taint the Webber's living room carpet.<p>

Of course, I heard the argument with Lauren; I guessed it would still take her time to fully accept that the love Bella and I share is not some teenage crush. I hated myself for not being able to move and defend her the way I should have. I was following the scene through Angela's mind. Bella was certainly developing some vampire traits, but that was to be expected with the pregnancy as unique as it was.

Once she managed to escape from Lauren, I couldn't help but feel proud. Suddenly, I felt the nausea increase as I swallowed repeatedly. My eyes locked with Bella's as they pleaded with her to get me out of the house. She acted quickly helping me slowly to my feet guiding me out into the fresh air, and to the car. She slid into the drivers' side opening the passenger side door; suddenly I wondered if she actually could read my mind. Sliding into the passenger seat, trying my best to get comfortable, and my Bella drove until we reached the edge of the forest out of sight from any prying eyes.

She stopped the car getting out quickly, helping me out of the car. Within seconds of me leaving the car I raced into the forest kneeling over a fallen tree as I emptied my stomach, vomiting heavily. I hated for Bella to see me this way, but I knew just like me there was no way she was going to leave my side.

"Edward are you okay now?"

"Not really. But I will be. I need to hunt really quick; that always makes me feel better after digesting human food,"

"Do you feel well enough for me to drive now or do you need me to?"

"You take the car and go on home; I'll meet you there after I've hunted. I won't be but a few minutes behind you."

My stomach rolled uncomfortably, but I swallowed repeatedly. I needed to hunt and quickly to get rid of the nausea.

Ten minutes later I arrived home. Thankfully no one seemed to be around except Bella. I assumed Alice saw my decision to eat and sent everyone out of the house. While I recovered and felt better after hunting, I still didn't feel the greatest, so I raced at vampire speed into our bathroom. I could hear Bella's footsteps enter the room; she came to me and opened the buttons on my shirt, slipping it off with ease. Her tiny warm hand rubbing circles on my tender stomach. I was pleasantly surprised that it was helping me feel even better.

I rested my head against her shoulder taking deep unnecessary breaths in and out. I felt bad; I was meant to be the one taking care of her not the other way around. She was almost eight months pregnant. She seemed to be craving skin to skin contact. I flashed my crooked grin at her.

"Lift your arms for me, angel."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She instantly lifted her arms for me, allowing me to pull off the dress she was wearing. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what she was wearing underneath. The bra and panties were truly sinful. I could already feel my member hardening. Instead of the shower, I opted for taking her to our bed, where I laid her gently down. I wasted no time in ripping off her bra and panties; my boxer briefs and pants soon followed. Crawling onto the bed, I hovered over her, and trailed my fingers down her body; I stopped, coming to rest on the side of her stomach before exploring the lower half of her body.

"God, Bella, you're already so wet."

"Only for you. Only you make me feel this way."

Rolling us over, so Bella's back was against my chest, I positioned my hardened member against her butt, and slowly entered her. The moan that escaped her beautiful lips make my stomach coil.

"Yes, Edward… right there."

"Urgh…oh god, Bella.. so…hot."

"E—E—Edawaaaard! More…please…deeper."

Picking up speed my thrusts became quicker, moving ever so gently further into Bella's pussy. I was in heaven. I couldn't believe that I was once so scared of cementing our mating bond. Now, I couldn't think of another place that I wanted to be. Holding Bella in my arms as we made love was pure bliss.

"Oh…Oh…I'm…going… to… cum!"

"Come for me, my angel. Give me your juices."

I felt her walls tighten around my member as her orgasm shot through her. My throbbing member twitched inside her as my orgasm exploded and my seed shot into my angel. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her close to me as she came down from her euphoria. We were both panting even though I didn't need to breathe I was completely and utterly spent.

**BPOV**

Oh my God. The emotions running through me sent electric shocks through my veins. Making love to Edward was always mind blowing, but this was something else completely. It was pure need. I needed him inside me as quickly as possible, and he seemed to know it. Laying in his arms after we had both recovered from our spontaneous love making session, I was tracing patterns on his chest.

Before I could say anything, Edward captured my lips with his own as our tongues met. Moving closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist concentrating on the shield which surrounded my mind. Finding the bubble which covered my mind I started to push it downward as if moving it away from my brain. Once it was pushed all the way back, I decided to test my theory.

"_Edward can you hear me?_"

"Bella? Oh God, angel, I can hear your thoughts. How?"

"_I've been practicing. I figured out how to work my shield."_

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do, you go and prove me wrong. I love you, Mrs Masen Cullen."

"_I love you too, my Edward._"

"The rest of the family are home. Alice is pleading with me to talk you into a shopping trip tomorrow."

"_Tell her I'm willing to go, but she needs to restrain herself on how much she buys. Everything is getting tighter on me. Especially my breasts. They hurt."_

"Carlisle told me that they would start to hurt now. Your milk is in. I still can't believe we will be parents in a little over two months."

"_It can't come soon enough._"

"Come on, angel, they are wanting us downstairs."

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately yes. They want to fill us in on Victoria's death."

Sighing, I nodded and somehow managed to get myself out of bed. Disappearing into the closet, I pulled out a t-shirt and yoga pants. If Alice even started to complain then the shopping trip tomorrow would be cancelled. Slipping my feet into my slippers, I took hold of Edward's hand as we walked downstairs hand in hand. Once we were downstairs, Edward led me over to the couch as I curled myself into myself. I didn't want to be talking about Victoria; I just wanted to forget about her. Edward seemed to pick up on my mood.

"Carlisle is this really necessary. Can't you see what it's doing to Bella?"

"Yes; it's necessary, Edward. Now your brothers and Alice managed to kill her. She won't be terrorising you or Bella anymore. However that doesn't mean that we can be complacent."

"Bella and I would like to talk to you all about something."

"Oh."

"It's about telling Charlie what we are. He has a right to know his grandchild and I trust he can handle it."

"I agree. It's safer for him here even with the threat of Victoria behind us. What took you so long to get downstairs?"

"Ummm, Bella figured out how to use her shield. She let me into her mind."

"Can we test it? I'd love to document it."

Moving closer to Edward, I buried my head into his shoulder, and breathed in his unique scent. I didn't want to be poked and prodded. As much as I loved my family, I wasn't some guinea pig that they could experiment on. I hadn't told anyone before now, but I was starting to feel Braxton Hick's contractions and just wanted to be left alone. Looking at my family I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but no. I understand I need to practice my ability, but not now. I've had to deal with Lauren Mallory's snide remarks for most of the night; Eric Yorkie literally had Edward in tears when he asked him what happened to his biological parents, even though Edward never let them know it. And I'm getting pain around my stomach. So no, I'm not being poked at."

"Bella, when did you start having pain." Edward's velvety voice was thick with emotion.

"Not that long ago. I'm okay right now, I think it's just my body's way of preparing for our angel to be born."

Bella, would it be okay if I check to see if your dilating?"

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Unfortunately but it needs to be done."

"Okay."

Once we were up in Carlisle's office, Edward helped me onto the table. Resting my head back against the pillow, I pulled off my yoga pants and panties; I was feeling incredibly embarrassed that Carlisle was seeing my most intimate parts. Holding onto Edward's hand, I turned my head away and closed my eyes tightly as Carlisle started to check my cervix. Taking deep breaths I prayed that the torture would be over soon. A couple of minutes after, I felt Carlisle take his hands away pulling off his surgical gloves.

"Well, Bella, it appears that the baby is head down and fully effaced and your cervix has started to open. I'd say your shopping trip with Alice tomorrow will be your last outing before the baby arrives."

I was speechless. I knew that labour was just around the corner, however I didn't realize exactly how soon. A range of emotions ran through me from complete terror, to total excitement. We were going to meet our little Elizabeth soon. As much pain as I was going to be in, every ounce of it was going to be worth it; for the little angel we would be blessed with at the end of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping With Alice<strong>

**APOV**

Today was the day that Bella was _finally _going to accept the fact that she was needing new clothes. I'd stopped myself from complaining about it because I knew wearing Edward's t shirts made her feel comfortable. But with the baby due any day now, she'd need a whole new wardrobe. Esme had already bought most of the baby clothes and had been creating a nursery for them, managing to keep it secret from both Edward and Bella.

I could hear Bella moving around in their bedroom, it sounded like she was stalling. Making my way upstairs at vampire speed, coming to a stop outside Bella and Edward's bedroom door. I didn't bother to knock there was no point when I'd already heard what she was doing. Walking straight inside, I stood in front of my sister with my arms folded across my chest and stood there tapping my foot.

"Bella Cullen, what do you think you're doing?"

"Packing my purse."

"We should have left a few minutes ago."

"I'm coming now. But I want to take the Volvo."

"Yes, yes that's fine."

"Wow! Are you alright, Alice? You just backed down."

"Of course, I am. You being comfortable is what matters."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Linking our arms together, I slowly led Bella toward Edward's Volvo. I knew she was still in pain, Carlisle and Edward had both warned me not to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I also had to listen to her, when she told me she'd had enough for one day. As much as it pained me to do so, I had agreed.

**BPOV**

To say I wasn't looking forward to shopping with my hyperactive sister was an understatement. She was an unstoppable force of nature when buying clothes for everyone, I just knew despite her promise she was going to go overboard. It's what Alice does best. Sliding into the backseat of the Volvo I leaned back against the pillow which Edward had placed in there last night once I managed to get comfortable enough to sleep.

I rested my hand on top of stomach, as I heard Alice start up the car. She knew by now that when I laid down in the car not to disturb me. I bit down on my lip as a contraction shot through me. This was definitely going to be one shopping trip I'd never forget. I only hoped that Alice would remember we could get more clothes after the baby was born. I didn't want to have Elizabeth in the back seat of the Volvo.

"Alice we're not going to be out long are we?"

"Nope, I promised Edward and you know he'd only follow us if I refused to listen to him. When it comes to you he's always been overprotective. Even more so since you've been pregnant."

"I've noticed. You know it used to drive me crazy when he became that protective over me, but not anymore. It makes me feel safe and secure. I know now that's it's just his way of showing he loves me."

Before too long, I felt the car stop. Sitting up slowly, I noticed we were outside the mall. As much as I detested shopping, when you were shopping with Alice there was no way you couldn't enjoy it. Of course the previous times I'd been shopping with her I wasn't going through the first stages of labour. I only hoped it held off until we finished shopping.

**Five Stores Later**

Two long hours and five stores later, Alice finally decided that it was time for us to go home. Along with the contractions, which had subsided a little, I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the same feeling I'd had when Tanya had stormed out of the house when she first realised that Edward had found his mate.

As I turned toward Alice to voice my concerns the words froze in my throat as I noticed her eyes were glazed over. I knew what that meant. She was having a vision and by the look on her face it wasn't a good one. Pulling on her arm, I managed to drag her toward the car pushing her into the seat before climbing into the backseat.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Tanya."

"What about Tanya? Where is she?"

"She's at the house. She's intent on claiming Edward.

"How?"

"She wants to make him hers by any means possible. We have to get home. Now!"

I felt sick. This couldn't be happening. I always knew that Tanya would be upset by the fact Edward and I were together; that after nearly a decade he had found his soul mate. But I didn't think she could stoop this low. I knew it was bad. Alice would never drive as fast as she was right now with me in the car if it wasn't urgent. Pinching the bridge of my nose I prayed that we would get there in time. Before she hurt my Edward. I didn't know what I'd do if she hurt a hair on his head.


	10. Tanya's Revenge

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 10**

**Tanya's Revenge**

**TPOV**

Nearly three months had passed since I found out that Edward was mated. Things were not meant to turn out this way. Edward was meant to be _mine. _And then that human came along. I can still remember the day he met _her_. He arrived in Alaska practically begging us to take him in because he was trying to get away from her. I thought then that he had finally come to his senses and seen that I was the one for him.

But then he had to go and spoil everything by rejecting me again. He'd been sitting on a mountaintop completely unaware that I was there. I thought he was finally mine. It didn't take long for him to realise I was there; the minute he decided to turn around I decided it was now or never and wrapped my arms around his neck. Of course, I'd read the signals wrong... …again. His entire body stiffened, as he pushed me off him running in the opposite direction back to Forks, back to _HER._

And then we received the call from Carlisle, asking us to join the family for a little while at their home in Forks. Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar warned me that I shouldn't get my hopes up. They had been trying to tell me for years that if Edward was my mate then he would have accepted me by now. But I didn't care what they thought I was going to get Edward Cullen into bed and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop me.

Everyone had gone hunting, everyone of course except Edward. He apparently was waiting for Alice to come back with the human. Good, the longer she was out of the way the more time I had to make sure that little girl wouldn't want to be anywhere near him again. I could hear him moving around in his room, listening to some music. Quietly, I made my way up to the third floor, peeking my head through the door. I couldn't believe my luck, he seemed to be getting ready for bed. Although, I don't know why he bothered; it's not like we can sleep. Biding my time, I waited until he had his back to me before entering his room snaking my arms around his waist.

"Tanya, what the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh come on, Edward. Enough, why don't you just admit it's me you want?"

"No. Why am I going to say something that's not true? Take your hands off me."

Moving closer to him, I pushed him against the bed pinning his arms to the side so that he couldn't move. There was no way he would be getting away from me this time, no matter how strong he was. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on his jaw moving the kisses from his jawline slowly down his chest until my lips reached the waistband of his pants. I could see his eyes bulge in horror.

"T-T-Tanya stop this. What the hell has gotten into you? I'm married for crying out loud."

"I don't care. You were always meant to be mine and then she came along."

Ripping the pyjama bottoms he had on I smiled at Edward seductively straddling his lap. I knew once I'd completed this act of love that he wouldn't look at _Bella _in the same way again. I took hold of his member starting to stroke it gently letting out a low groan. I couldn't believe I was finally going to get my wish. Holding his member in my hand I quickened my pace wanting to complete my mission before anyone else arrived home.

**EPOV**

This couldn't be happening. How the hell had I missed the plan she had cooked up in her sick and twisted mind. I didn't want this. This was an act I only wanted Bella to do. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to block out everything. Especially her thoughts. I whimpered as she gripped hold of my member tightly. Taking a deep breath I tried to focus on something, anything to take my mind away from what she was doing to me.

I focused my concentration on what was going on outside. Suddenly, hope came into my heart as I heard the Volvo pulling into the driveway. Thank you, Alice. She must have seen Tanya's decision in a vision. Wait. That meant Bella knew what she had planned. Oh God. She was going to blow when she came upstairs. Turning my head toward the door I heard Bella's footsteps coming upstairs, closely followed by Emmett's.

"Help! Please."

"Edward, I'm here. So is Emmett he's going to help. I promise."

"Bella I didn't… …oh god… no…"

"I know you didn't; I believe you."

Before I had a chance to try and kick Tanya off me, Emmett burst into the room closely followed by Jasper. They managed to pull Tanya off me picking her up and throwing her against the wall. Curling into myself I whimpered looking into Bella's eyes; she was determined to make Tanya pay. She was furious.

"I've had it with you. You have a funny way of showing your family that you respect them. I could almost forgive you for being jealous of me; I can almost forgive you for touching his thigh. But this, violating him where he is meant to feel safe. I can't forgive that. You just used up your last chance."

I've never seen Bella this pissed off before. She was out for revenge. Tanya hadn't just offended her, she had attacked her mate. If I hadn't been so terrified I'd have been paying more attention to her thoughts. I turned my head toward the bedroom door noticing Carmen and Eleazar were present along with Kate and Irina. The horror was plastered all over their faces and they knew they were about to lose their sister and daughter.

**BPOV**

Turning away from Tanya, I went over to my Edward pulling a blanket around his body, being cautious. I didn't want to make him anymore traumatised than he already was. The tears were streaming down my face, as I pushed a strand of his bronze hair out his face. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Carmen and Eleazar, I knew that they would be losing their family member, and I was truly sorry about hurting them, but I couldn't allow her to live.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't know what she had planned. Alice only saw it at the last minute. I hope you can understand why I am not willing to let her live."

"Bella, we don't blame you or Edward. Tanya went too far. We've told her for years that Edward was not meant for her, but she just wouldn't listen. What happened today was a betrayal of trust on both sides of our family. Do what you have to."

"Eleazar, how could you?"

"No, Tanya how could you? You've had many chances over the years but this is not something you can talk your way out of."

I nodded, turning my gaze back on Emmett and Jasper as they frogmarched Tanya to the bedroom window disappearing from view. I could hear the metallic screeching sound as Emmett and Jasper tore Tanya apart. The purple smoke could be seen from the window as they threw the remains into the fire. I could vaguely hear Carlisle talking to the Denali family.

"Excuse me, but could you all please leave. Carlisle, I understand you have to talk about it but not here."

"Of course, Bella. I'm sure he will only talk to you right now."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for snapping."

"I understand, Bella."

I watched as Carlisle led the Denali's out of our room before I knelt down next to Edward stroking his face gently. I could see how much pain that witch had done to him. She had done more than hurt him. She had destroyed his trust, his trust in women. I held back the fresh tears that were building up in my eyes. He needed me to be strong now.

"Edward, I know this is going to be painful, but do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"I'd just gotten changed for bed; I knew Alice would be bringing you home soon and I know how much better you sleep when you're in my arms. I had my back to the door I thought everyone was out hunting for the night. The next thing I know she was touching me… …and then…then I was pinned to the bed with her on top of me. I didn't want it; I promise I didn't want it."

"I know. Shh, I know you're safe now. Let's get you covered up. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Forever. Nothing will change that."

"She said you wouldn't look at me the same way again."

"Well she obviously didn't know me that well then. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Taking a deep breath, I stood up moving toward our closet pulling out another pair of pyjama bottoms, along with one of his T-shirts. Whilst fetching his clothes, I finally managed to calm myself down enough to think clearly. By the time I returned to the bedroom, Edward was sitting up resting his head against the headboard.

I could see the love and adoration still in his golden eyes. The way he felt about me hadn't changed even though he had just been through the worst experience of his existence. Once I reached the bed, I crawled on top of it laying my head back against the headboard handing him his night clothes.

"Do you want me to look away?"

"No. Please stay."

"Alright. Are you okay with my touch?"

"Yes, it's just… ….just."

"I know, sweetheart. You don't have to tell me anymore tonight if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you. Just, I'm not sure I can just yet."

In less than a second, Edward was out of bed and into the bathroom. I knew he would want to shower after all he had been through. Sliding off the bed, I almost ripped the bed sheets off in my haste to remove all traces of that witch. Rushing into the closet again, I pulled out fresh linens and bedding trying my best to remake the bed before Edward reappeared, however with my belly being the size of a house that was an impossible task.

Before I had the chance to even try and change the bed I felt cool arms around my waist taking the bedding off me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I breathed in his unique scent. Turning around slowly I looked into his beautiful honey golden eyes resting my head against his chest. Despite everything that Tanya had put him through he was still able to be himself around me. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest by the intensity of the revelation.

"I didn't think you'd be able to…to be close to me like this."

"My Bella. No one, human or vampire could ever change the way I feel about you. If anything it will be harder for me to be close to our family other than you."

"Because of their skin?"

"Yes, because their skin temperature is the same as my own. However that's not the only reason I'm able to be this close to you after Tanya assaulted me. You're my mate. I'm not scared of you. Of your love. I never could be."

"_I wish I'd been the one to rip her apart."_

"I could tell, but we both know it was safer for Emmett and Jasper to destroy her."

"_I know. My first priority was you. I just wanted to take it all away."_

"Sssh, Bella. You need to stay calm. I'm safe now; you're here."

"_I'm tired."_

The minute Edward read my thoughts I saw him make the bed in record time. I couldn't take my eyes away from his face. Tanya might be gone, but I knew it would take him a long time to get over the trauma she had put him through. It would take even longer to build up his tolerance in our family being able to be close to him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reactions<strong>

**RPOV**

We'd just returned from our hunting trip, when we realised something was wrong. With our heightened senses, we were all able to pick up on Tanya's scent. What confused us was the direction it was coming from. What the hell was she doing in Edward's room? I could feel my entire body tingle with fury. I knew Jasper was able to pick up on my emotions; no doubt he was confused what could have set off such a strong mood switch.

With Jasper's focus now turned on me, I knew it wouldn't be long before Emmett was next to me. As I expected, a few seconds later he was at my side with his arms securely around me. I growled trying to pull free from his grasp. They didn't know what she was doing in there, none of them did. They hadn't been through it like I had.

"Rose, babe what's wrong?"

"Tanya. She…she's violating Edward. If you don't go up there and stop her so help me I'll tear her apart myself."

Before any of us could move, Alice and Bella raced through the door. From the murderous look on Bella's face I knew Alice had received a vision of exactly what Tanya was doing. Within seconds of seeing the look on both Alice and Bella's face, Emmett released me racing toward Edward's room just as we heard Bella screaming at Tanya.

Every part of me was screaming to run upstairs and tear that sadistic bitch to pieces. What right did she have to come into our house and abuse my brother? She knew my story, about Royce. Her decision to try and claim Edward was the last she would ever make, family or not, she had done the unthinkable. The ones I felt the most sorry for was her family. With her own selfishness, she gave up any right to call any of us family. Just as I was about to head upstairs to rip her strawberry blonde head clean off her body, I heard Emmett and Jasper jump outside.

It didn't take long before they had the fire started, I could hear the metallic screeching as she was pulled apart. Taking deep breaths, I tried my best to keep calm, Edward needed us to be strong not weak. It was time for me to repay him for everything he had done for me after my transformation, when I was dealing with the aftermath of Royce's attack on me. I've never been the best sister to him, but I was determined to at least try and help him, after all I was about the only one who knew what was going on in his head right now.


	11. A New Arrival

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 11**

**A New Arrival**

**BPOV**

It had taken me around an hour to finally settle down for the night. I'd somehow eventually managed to fall asleep whilst resting against Edward's chest laying in between his legs. I could vaguely hear Edward humming my lullaby in my ear. I knew he was trying to soothe my fears. Now that he could read my thoughts, I could already feel the bond we shared becoming stronger.

Throughout the night, I'd started to become more and more uncomfortable; the contractions seemed to have picked up in strength again. Resting my head against his belly, I moaned softly, burying my head into Edward's stomach. Quickly, I realised that these were not Braxton Hicks contractions anymore. Hissing out a breath I'd just inhaled, I grabbed Edward's hand, squeezing it tightly. I knew that he'd worked out what was going on as his eyes widened.

"Angel, what do you need me to do?"

"Help me up. I need to walk around. Are we the only ones home?"

"Alice took everyone out; I think she saw this coming and knew we wanted to do this alone. They aren't too far away though. Just far enough away that I can't hear their thoughts."

Edward helped me to stand up and took hold of my hand; he led me slowly downstairs. It didn't take long for us to reach the living room. He let go of my hand even though I could see in his eyes he wanted to stay close to my side. I was walking from room to room trying to find some relief from the pain. It didn't take me long to realise that walking around wasn't really helping. The further away from Edward I was, the more I started to panic. He was at my side, before I even managed to call for him. I was starting to realise just how useful him being able to hear my thoughts really was now.

"That was a strong one."

"How long have you been having real contractions?"

"They started while I was out shopping with Alice."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me after everything you went through."

"Oh, angel. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Mmhm."

"Where would you feel most comfortable?"

"Right now just being in your arms."

Instantly, Edward wrapped his arms around me guiding me back into the living room. Before we could reach the couch, I felt another contraction take over my body. Turning around I clutched onto Edward's shoulders, hissing out a breath leaning my head against his. Suddenly, I felt a gush of water trickle down my leg.

"My water just broke."

"Angel, it's going to get more intense now. Would you like a water birth?"

"Yes. I think I'll be able to manage the pain better. With my lullaby playing."

Before I knew it, I was in Edward's arms; he walked upstairs at human pace trying his best not to jostle me. He undressed me before gently laying me on the bed whilst he ran the bath. The contractions had definitely grown with intensity; I knew it might only be a few more hours before we got to meet our little girl.

About a minute later I heard Edward shut off the water, turning my lullaby on loud enough that we would be able to hear it from the bathroom. Before I could react to his presence in the room, I was back in his arms; he gently placed me in the bath before shedding his clothes and joining me. My head instinctively rested against his chest as the contractions became closer together.

"C-c-contractions are coming every minute."

"You're doing so well, angel. You can do this. Just follow what your body is telling you to do."

Gripping hold of Edward's legs, I moaned loudly as the contractions shot through my body; my body was shaking. Taking deep breaths in, I tried to stay as calm as I could knowing that getting stressed out wasn't good for the baby. Before long I started to feel a lot of pressure in my lower stomach. Guess I was wrong about how long I had left before she arrived. Tightening my grip on Edward's legs, I started to push. I silently counted to ten stopping once the contraction had passed.

"That's it, angel. Her head is crowning."

"It burns."

"I know, angel. I know just think of the end result only a few more pushes and she will be here."

I nodded and grabbed hold of his legs again as another contraction started. Placing my head against my chest, I bore down with every ounce of energy I had in me and pushed again. I could feel her moving downward as her head became more and more visible. I reached down slowly smiling as I felt the top of her head, realising that her entire head was now out.

"Not much longer, angel, then our little Elizabeth will be here."

"I love you."

"I love you too, angel. Contraction?"

"Mm hm."

Placing my hands back against Edward's legs, I pushed harder than before as I felt Elizabeth's body appearing. The contractions never let up this time they were continuous. After a few minutes, I pushed my hands under the water bringing Elizabeth up out of the water cradling her against my chest. Edward was right, suddenly all the pain was worth it. Her head was full of bronze hair. She had my nose, however other features were Edward's.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's fingers running through my hair. It felt wonderful. His free hand was rubbing my stomach gently. Hissing out a breath, I looked up, wondering what he was doing. I already knew he'd been through medical school twice so he knew what he was doing.

"I need to do this so that your uterus contracts back normally after birth. I also need to cut the cord, but we need to be out of the bath for me to do that."

"It hurts."

"I know, angel. Come on, let's get you two comfortable."

Leaning forward, I waited until Edward had left the bath before attempting to stand up. Before I could miss his arms around me, he held us both securely in his loving embrace. Once we were in the bedroom, he went through Carlisle's medical case grabbing the clamp and scissors as he cut through the baby's cord.

Feeling the need to get changed, I handed Elizabeth to Edward smiling as I saw the look of pure bliss on his face as he held his daughter in his arms for the first time. With Elizabeth safe in her daddy's arms, I walked slowly into the closet pulling out my pyjamas slipping them on gently. I was making my way back into the bedroom just as Elizabeth started to cry. I knew what that cry meant. She was hungry.

**EPOV**

As I held our baby in my arms, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to her birth, Every time I thought I couldn't fall more in love with Bella, she goes and proves me wrong. Seeing her bring our little girl into the world was one of the most amazing things I had ever experienced. I watched as she climbed back into bed just as Elizabeth started to cry. Once Bella had lifted her top so she could feed our little angel, I laid her back into her mother's arms.

It only took a couple of tries to get Elizabeth to latch onto her mother's breast and start feeding. Crawling into bed next to her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, giving Bella the comfort she needed as she fed our daughter for the first time. I always knew Bella would make a wonderful mother. Watching her nurse our daughter proved just how right I was. I wanted this moment to last forever. Her head rested against my shoulder; I could tell she was exhausted, but I knew she wouldn't sleep anytime soon. She was a Mama Bear now and wanted to protect her baby just as much as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Telling Grandpa Charlie<strong>

**CHPOV**

It didn't take long for me to figure out what I wanted to do with my Sunday. It wasn't very often that I packed my fishing equipment the night before. Since Bella had gotten married and moved out, I'd had a lot more time on my hands. Fishing with Billy had become the most appealing thing to do when I wasn't working. I was just getting ready to leave the house, when I heard the phone ringing. Who was ringing at this time it was 6:.30am.

Putting the fishing equipment down, I quickly walked into the kitchen snatching the phone up quickly. I hadn't heard from Bella in a while and had a strange feeling that something had happened during the night. Bringing the receiver to my ear, I prayed everything was alright with her and my grand-baby.

"Hello?"

"_Charlie, it's Edward; Bella and I have some news we would like to share with you."_

"Go ahead."

"_Bella had been getting contractions throughout the past few days. About an hour ago, we welcomed Elizabeth Amelia Masen Cullen into the world. She weighs 8Ib 2oz. She's beautiful. Bella's nursing at the minute, but I was wondering if you'd like to come and meet Elizabeth if you didn't have anything else planned."_

"Just fishing with Billy, but that can wait until another day. What time do you want me to be there?"

"_Well you can come now. Bella is wide awake and it seems Elizabeth will be for a while. The rest of the family are out until later."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_See you soon, Charlie."_

See you soon, Edward."

After hanging up, I picked up the phone again calling the Black's. I knew Billy would be disappointed, but seeing my grandchild came before fishing. I'd been noticing that Billy had been distancing himself from me lately, even when we are fishing. I had a feeling that it had a lot to do with Bella's decision to marry Edward.

"_Hello?"_

"Billy, its Charlie. I'm going to have to cancel our fishing trip today."

"_Why?"_

"Because Bella gave birth during the night, and I'm going to see her."

"_Oh."_

"Oh. Is that all you can say?"

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"Congratulations might be a good place to start."

"_Huh. Good luck would be a better word."_

"Goodbye Billy. Don't call me again. We can't be friends if you have a problem with my daughter."

Hanging up again, I took a deep breath out. I'd been friends with Billy Black since we were children, but if he was going to completely ignore the fact that Bella was happy with Edward and I trusted him, he would just have to make do without my friendship. No one disrespected my family. Heading outside, I made my way to the cruiser driving in the direction of the Cullen house.

A/N I know this is a pretty short chapter but the next one should have a lot more action into it. Net up. The Cullens Return, The Denali's Depart and Charlie finds out the truth


	12. Elizabeth Meets Her Family

_Disclaimer:__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 12**

**Elizabeth Meets The Family**

**EPOV**

Telling Charlie the news about Elizabeth's birth made my heart soar. I could hear in his voice that he was excited. I hurriedly hung up the phone; I couldn't wait to get back to my wife and child. Rushing upstairs at vampire speed, I reached our bedroom seconds later. Before entering, I stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of me. I wished it could stay this way, just the three of us, so then I wouldn't have to face the rest of my family.

I loved my family. I'd spent decades with them; I knew in my heart that I didn't need to be fearful of them. In my head, whenever I thought of them, I couldn't help but be scared. It broke my heart to see the look on Alice's face, when I avoided her attempt at hugging me before she made everyone leave last night.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's warm hand on my cheek. As I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, I saw every ounce of love and devotion in them. She truly was my safe haven. I honestly didn't know how I was going to face my family; the only one I could think about trying to talk to was Rosalie. Of course Jasper would be able to sense how I was feeling, but not one of them could truly understand like she could.

Bella laid Elizabeth into her crib, taking my hand; she led me over to the bed crawling on top of it. She moved over to her side, and waited for me to join her. Not needing to be asked twice, I slid onto the bed, keeping hold of her hand. I knew she wanted me to talk about everything that had happened, when Tanya abused me. As hard as it was going to be to talk about it, I knew if I didn't there was no way I was going to be able to approach Rosalie.

"You can't avoid them forever."

"I know. It's just I feel so…so ashamed…so dirty. After…after what happened to me, I don't think I'll ever be the same again. I'm never going to judge Rosalie for being the way she is ever again."

"If you hold everything inside, it'll just get harder. If you explain it like you did to me last night, then they will respect your boundaries. If you feel comfortable approaching Rosalie, then I think it would help. She doesn't say it, but I know that she wants to talk to you. If you want, I can be there, when they arrive home."

"I'd like that."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I nuzzled my head into her hair, finally releasing the pain I'd been holding inside since Tanya abused me. She slipped her hand underneath my shirt again rubbing soothing circles on my back. I don't think she even realises how much her touch calms me. Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm the sobs that were wracking through my body just as I heard Charlie's cruiser coming up the driveway.

"Angel, we need to go downstairs; your dad's here."

"Do you want to tell him what happened?"

"Well, there's not much he can do about it, but he is your father he's bound to hear something sooner or later."

"What about our secret?"

"I think we should tell him, once everyone else is here. It might make him feel more comfortable."

She nodded sliding off the bed, as she picked Elizabeth up. Cradling her in her arms, we walked downstairs. We'd just gotten settled on the couch, when Charlie came to the front door. Thankfully, Rosalie had left the front door open before they left last night, so Charlie was able to let himself in. Resting my head against Bella's shoulder, I only hoped I'd be able to hold it together.

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was struggling to cope with everything he had been through. He'd tried his best to hide it from me, whilst I was in labour, but it was written all over his face. I might not be able to read his mind, but I'd gotten pretty good at reading his face over the last year and a half. He was always the strong one, but now it was my turn to be the strong one. Moving a sleeping Elizabeth into her bassinet that was next to the couch, I curled up on Edward's lap just as Charlie walked through the door.

The minute I was in his lap, his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist as his tense muscles started to relax. Sliding my hand up his shirt, I rested my hand against his chest now knowing skin to skin contact with me calmed him down. I could feel Charlie's eyes on us, even without us saying anything yet; he knew that something had happened, something that we weren't telling him. Looking into Edward's eyes, I let him see that I would be here for him no matter what. Whatever he saw in them must have been good because he nodded his head towards Charlie.

"Charlie?"

"What's going on?"

"Before you hold Elizabeth, I need to tell you something important."

"Go on, son. You're shaking."

"Two nights ago, before Bella gave birth. I was…I was attacked."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. It was someone I considered family. Emmett and Jasper took care of her. We'll tell you more, later, when they arrive home from camping."

"If there's anything I can do."

"You're already helping, Charlie. You're not judging me."

"Edward, I can see that this is extremely painful for you. Your easy to read just like Bells is. If things get tough for you at school then I'm sure I could make an excuse for you both to get out of there early if Carlisle is unavailable."

"Thank you, Charlie, for everything. Going back there is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to experience. I'm still not quite sure I'm doing the right thing going back so soon,"

Sliding off Edward's lap, I picked Elizabeth up, rocking her gently in my arms, as I looked lovingly into her emerald green eyes. Edward's eyes, when he was a human Turning toward my father, I saw the twinkle in his eye. Walking over to my father, I handed him his granddaughter, gently placing her into his arms. Once she was settled against his chest, I moved back into Edward's arms, running my fingers through his hair, I felt his body relax under my touch.

**APOV**

I couldn't get the vision of Edward being abused by Tanya out of my thoughts. I was suddenly grateful that we were out hunting instead of upstairs where he was able to read my thoughts. I'd just finished feeding from two deer and three elk; however, I couldn't enjoy the thrill of the hunt knowing that my brother was hurting. He didn't have to say how much our skin temperature brought out an immense terror in him; my Jazzy felt it. I had wanted to talk to him, to try and apologise for not seeing what she had planned sooner. The minute I went near him, he stepped backward. If there was a way to bring Tanya back, I'd do it, and then rip her into tiny pieces all over again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never heard Jazzy and Rosalie come up behind me. I could understand why Jazzy was approaching me; however, I couldn't understand why Rosalie would. We might be sisters, but she'd never voluntarily tried to comfort me before. Looking into Jazzy's eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest.

"How are we going to get him to talk to us?"

"Slowly. He was hurt by someone we all classed as family. He'll come to us, when he's ready. And I'm sure Bella has spoken to him. If anyone can persuade him to open up."

"She managed it. He's told Charlie. I think he plans to talk to you Rosalie."

"Me?"

"Well you out of all of us know how he's feeling. Just be patient with him."

"When are we heading back?"

"Now; I think. The sooner he starts to open up, the easier it will become for him. It might be a good idea, if Emmett spoke to Bella."

"I'll tell him."

Before I could say anything in response, Rosalie was running at vampire speed back toward Emmett. I only hoped my advice was correct. I had already had a vision of Elizabeth's birth, although, I decided to leave that piece of information to myself, until we arrived home. I don't think Bella and Edward would be too happy, if I broke their news to the family before they had a chance to. Taking a deep breath, I slid out of my Jazzy's lap and tried to place a smile on my face. as I started to run back toward the house. Edward had always been my favourite brother, and I would do anything for him; even if it meant keeping my distance until he was ready, even if it would hurt.

**EM POV**

I'd just finished draining my fourth bear, when I heard Rosalie's quiet footsteps coming up behind me. Thankfully, I'd had my fill and was more than ready to go home. Tanya's betrayal had brought a lot of hidden emotions back to the front of my mind; I didn't dare ask Rosalie how she was handling everything. She seemed to be handling everything well on the surface, but underneath I knew she was hurting; she just wouldn't show that side to anyone other than me.

Burying the bear carcass, I turned to face Rosalie opening my arms out for her. She willingly entered them, taking in my scent. I could feel her body relax under my touch. Kissing her forehead, gently I pulled away to look into her golden eyes. In them, I could see a wide range of emotions; the most prominent was concern for Bella and Edward, as well as the rest of our family. She might not say it, but I knew that they meant a lot to my Rosie.

"What did Alice want to talk to you about?"

"She thinks it would be best if I try and talk to Edward first. Out of all of us, she says that I can relate the most."

"I think that would be a good idea. What else?"

"She mentioned you might be able to give Bella some advice. You've been in her position. No matter what our feelings are right now they come first?"

"Alright, what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go."

Taking hold of Rosalie's hand, we ran at full speed back toward the house. Hopefully, Chief Swan wasn't still there otherwise we would have some awkward questions to try and answer. The minute we arrived back at the house, we both slowed down, not wanting to startle Edward. Standing at the back door, we peered inside and were shocked by the scene we saw in front of us. Bella snuggled up in Edward's lap holding their baby. Well shit, we missed it. They looked happy though, even though I knew from experience their thoughts would be all over the place.

**EPOV**

I knew Rosalie and Emmett were home way before they decided to spy on us. Emmett was struggling to keep his thoughts hidden from me once he saw Elizabeth. I knew they were trying to give me the space I needed, and I was grateful for that; however, the bigger part of me wished that things could go back to normal. I hated myself for pushing them away. I was brought back from my thoughts by Bella shifting in my lap, as she positioned Elizabeth in a comfortable position to nurse.

Rosalie's thoughts hit me like a bulldozer. I'd known her to be many things over the years, vain, shallow, and self-obsessed, but never concerned; at least not about me. It was like I was seeing her through new eyes. Taking a deep breath, keeping close contact to Bella as she nursed Elizabeth, I nodded my head gently, subtly telling them that it was okay for them to enter.

Taking slow deep breaths, I tried to control my reactions. Every part of me was screaming at me to run, but I forced myself to stay seated. They sat opposite us, obviously sensing my distress. Closing my eyes, I growled under my breath, frustrated at myself for my reaction, they were my brother and sister, I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I was brought out of my thoughts again by Rosalie's quiet voice.

"Edward, I know that you're going through hell right now. I'm sure you still remember my thoughts once I'd woken up from the transformation. I know I made it difficult for everyone to be near me, I didn't know how to open up to everyone, but you've already managed to open up to Bella. You're able to touch her and be close to her. It took me seven years before I was able to be hugged by Emmett, and yet here you are with Bella in your lap. I know our experiences are different; Royce and his friends left me for dead, whereas Tanya _was _already our family. I know that right now you are feeling a wide range of emotions, especially about how you feel about yourself. I'm guessing you feel dirty and ashamed, but you have no reason to be; you never did anything wrong. Just know that if you ever need to talk then I'm here for you. Even if it's just driving everyone else to school and back. You're my brother and no matter what we go through, when you are hurt I hurt for you. I'll leave you two alone now, I think Emmett wants to talk to Bella; t I'll be in my room when you're ready."

"Thank you, Rose. I'll come find you, once Bella and Elizabeth are sleeping. I think talking about it will help me move forward. Especially if we are going to head back to school. Although I'm not sure how that will turn out with the likes of Jessica and Lauren."

"Leave those two to me; you just focus on your family."

Resting my head against the back of the couch, I closed my eyes, wishing I could escape the thoughts going around in my head with sleep. For the first time in many decades, I felt physically drained. I knew Emmett was keeping a close eye on me; he was trying to keep his thoughts hidden, but unlike everyone else he wasn't as skilled in blocking me, and some of his thoughts slipped through.

"_Dude, I know you're hurting. Everything feels like it's falling apart. The thing you have to focus on is Bella and Elizabeth; I know it doesn't take the thoughts away, but as long as you have them, you can get through anything. I know you know my feelings and thoughts on what Royce did to my Rosie even after all this time; what gets me through is channelling my anger against the bears. I'd never tell her how much it still affects me. That's why I'm going to talk to Bella. Rosie is right; you're already able to be close to her, and I know it will take a lot of strength to be closer to us again. The key to moving forward is baby steps. You've been able to sit here with Rose and I. Maybe you and Bella would be more comfortable in the cottage out back."_

"Emmett, I know I don't say it a lot, but you're the best brother I could ever ask for. You act like a child at times, but when it matters you really know what to say. I'm going to take Rosalie up on her offer, and I'll speak to Bella about it; I've already told Charlie. I'm just scared all the time. I don't know how to not be, but I know it will just take time. I think moving into the cottage would be a good idea. Wait; let me guess it's already decorated for us?"

"Yup, Alice and Esme have been working on it throughout the night; all you need to do is move in."

"I don't like hurting their feelings Em, especially not Esme. Seeing the look on her face, when I couldn't be held by her broke my heart. I'm sure living on our own would make things easier for me. I don't know why I didn't think about it myself. I just wish there was a way I could escape from the constant pictures whirling around inside my head."

"It gets easier I promise. It's not often Rose talks about what she went through, I'm hoping that it will help her get closure as well as yourself. She's held onto her own pain for too long. I think for now it might be best if you worked from home though. Bella and Elizabeth are your main priority; Alice can bring your work home."

"When did you get to be so wise?"

"Had to happen sooner or later."

For the first time since Tanya had abused me, I laughed. Only Emmett could come out with something like that, but he had a point; the thought of living alone with Bella was my idea of heaven. I started wondering whether it would be possible for us to move in tonight. Just as the thought passed through my mind, my cell started to ring. Pulling it out of my back pocket, I checked the caller ID, shaking my head; trust Alice to see my decision straight away.

"Good evening, Ali."

"_Oh Edward, you're going to love it. I promise. Esme says that we could have everything moved in tonight. That's if you're comfortable with us being there._"

"Alice, I want you to come home. I need you to."

"_Edward? What is it?"_

"Alice, you're my best friend, not just my sister. I hate this. I just want everything to go back to how it was. I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"_Alright, I'm on my way now. I'll help you move everything. You can't rush things though. Things will get easier. I've seen it. Just give yourself time to heal._"

"I'll try. Oh Alice?"

"_Yes."_

"Where are the Denali's?"

"_They are going to collect their things after you and Bella get settled at the cottage. Oh and Edward?"_

"Mmhm."

"_Congratulations. She's beautiful."_

Already able to hear Alice's thoughts, I hung up, glancing out the glass windows awaiting her imminent arrival. Sure enough just as I'd placed the phone on the table, the excitable little pixie walked through the front door. Instantly, I noticed the change in her. She was cautious, not wanting to startle me. She looked defeated. That's when I picked it out of her mind. She blamed herself for what had happened to me.

Taking another deep breath, I slid out from underneath Bella walking slowly over to my favourite sister. She looked up at me with a smile on her elfin face, however, it didn't reach her eyes. Without thinking about what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her into a hug. Feeling a little anxious, I waited for the fear to overtake me; I was surprised, when I didn't feel any. As long as it was on my terms, I could be close to them. I could feel Alice's body shaking against my chest, realising she was overcome with emotion. In that moment, I knew I had to do everything possible to move forward, and not just for Bella and Elizabeth, but for the rest of my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Finds Out The Truth<strong>

**BILLY POV**

It had been weeks since Charlie and I had argued about Bella's association with the Cullens. I only wish I knew what had changed his opinion on the bloodsucker Bella married. He'd always hated Edward Cullen, favouring Jacob over him, now, all of a sudden he is his biggest supporter. After six weeks, I decided that he needed to be told the truth; treaty or no treaty Charlie needed to know exactly what his daughter had married. Jake and Sam were against the idea, along with most of the Quileute Elders, but I had to try; even if it meant losing my best friend.

Wheeling myself over to the phone, I dialled Charlie's number. I didn't want to lose my best friend, yet at the same time, I didn't want Bella to become a bloodsucker like the Cullens. It didn't take me long to come to terms with the fact that revealing both of our secrets could put Charlie in danger; the bigger half of me felt it was safer for him to know. Despite what everyone else thought. It didn't take Charlie long to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Charlie, it's Billy."_

"If you're calling to complain about Edward again, you are wasting your time."

"_I just want to see you .Is that so bad? I miss you._"

"Fine, I'll come down to La Push now."

"_Great, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, Billy."

"_Bye."_

Just as I was hanging up, the front door creaked open. Turning the chair around, I was faced with Jake's disapproving face. He'd always supported my decisions when it came to the Cullens. He'd had a crush on Bella ever since she came to First Beach with her friends a little while after she first moved here. Yet, just like Charlie, suddenly he was all for Bella being happy; even if it meant her life was placed in the hands of Vampires.

"Don't start, Jake. Charlie needs to know."

"Have you heard yourself? You've lost it. Your obsessed with protecting Bella, when she doesn't need protecting. I've seen the way Bella looks at Edward. It's the same way that Sam looks at Emily, the way Jared looks at Kim. You might not like it, but she couldn't help who she fell in love with any more than we can. He's it for her, and if you push things then you're only going to alienate yourself. She's happy. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"Because he'll turn her one day, Jake, it's against the treaty."

"There is no choice, dad. She's his other half; even I can see that. You're going to end up losing 25 years of friendship because you can't just accept that this is something you can't control. Bella is Edward's mate and she is his. You can't change vampire mating any more than you can change imprinting. And if accepting him means I get to reconnect with my best friend, I'll do it."

"You'd choose them over your brothers?"

"If you force me to, yes. I'm the true Alpha, and if I ask Sam, he'll agree with me; it's my decision, and that's final. I wasn't going to take the role as Alpha, but now I think I'll do just that. The Elders will agree with me."

Part of me knew Jake was right; for my own sanity, I had to know if Charlie would still approve of the family his only daughter had married into. Before I could talk again, Jake left. He'd had so much responsibility put on his young shoulders. Yet somehow, he'd taken it all in stride. Maybe I was a fool for telling Charlie everything, but what else did I have to lose.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**CH POV**

I knew Billy was up to something. I still didn't know what he had against the Cullens, but they had never caused me any trouble and they make Bella happy, I couldn't ask for more than that. I'd been sitting in the cruiser outside Billy's for the past 20 minutes pondering whether or not to find out what he wanted to talk to me about. Taking a deep breath, I swallowed my pride leaving the cruiser behind, as I walked up to Billy and Jake's front door.

Walking inside slowly, the look on Billy's face told me that I was right. He couldn't just let the kids be happy. If things were reversed I definitely wouldn't be sticking my nose in the way that Billy was. Unlike him though, I was going to listen to what he had to say. At the end of it, I knew I would most likely lose my best friend, but I also knew that I could rely on the Cullens for friendship; they were family now. I sat down in the small living room and waited for Billy to start his speech.

"Now, Charlie, I know you think you know who the Cullens are, but I'm telling you, you really don't."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

"Charlie, can you remember the old Quileute legends my father used to tell us when we were kids? The stories about the Cold Ones?"

"Superstitious nonsense."

"Ah, but you see, Charlie, it's not nonsense; it's all real. The Cold Ones in the legends are the Cullens. They were here 70 years ago when my Dad was the Chief."

"You mean?"

"Yes, that part of the legend is true. Some of the boys on the reservation turn into wolves. We protect the humans."

Even though I'd suspected something was different with the Cullens, I knew by talking to Edward that they were planning on telling me the big secret the next time I went to see my granddaughter. If Billy thought that this would turn me against my daughter's husband, he was sadly mistaken. All it did was infuriate me. Standing up, I made my way toward the door.

"You know, Billy, I thought better of you, but I guess I was wrong. Edward was going to tell me what they were later on tonight, when I went back up there. If you think that it changes my mind about them, then you're wrong. Edward is worth ten of you. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but our friendship is over. You're trying to hurt my family."

Walking outside, I didn't stop to look back, I'd miss Billy's friendship but when it came to Bells, she would always come first. I knew that I'd be welcome any time at the Cullens house; I had no doubt that I'd be spending a lot of time up there now that my granddaughter had been born. Getting back into the cruiser, I made my way back to the Cullens. They may be vampires, but if Bella could look past that so could I.

* * *

><p><strong>Irina Finds Her Mate<strong>

**BPOV**

Two hours had passed since the rest of our family had arrived home. Within the two hours all of our belongings had been moved into the small cottage just a few short miles away from the main house. I'd never given much thought about us living alone before, however I could understand why the family thought it would be better for us. Especially for Edward. He wouldn't have to be in the room where everything happened anymore.

I'd just settled Elizabeth into her crib, and was settled down for the night when I heard movement in the forest, I knew from the conversation Edward had with Alice. The Denali's would be arriving back I just expected they would arrive in the daylight not when it was pitch black outside. Walking into our new bedroom I climbed on the bed instantly going into Edward's arms resting my head against his chest.

"What are you thinking angel?"

"_I'm just wondering what you wanted to do about school."_

"Well for now I would like to work from home; I'm not ready for that yet. And we have Elizabeth now."

"_I don't want to go there without you. And I'm nursing I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Elizabeth._"

"Then that's settled we'll talk to Carlisle about it tomorrow."

"_I think he will understand. I think the Denali's are back. I didn't see them though."_

"They are. I could hear Eleazar's thoughts before."

"_Do you want to stay here? Or go to the main house?"_

"Stay here. It's the first time I've felt completely relaxed."

"_Alright we can go see them tomorrow if you're feeling ready for it._"

"Sleep angel."

Snuggling closer to Edward's body I wrapped my arm around his stomach, closing my eyes it wasn't long before I started drifting off to sleep. I only hoped that things would begin to get easier now. I knew it would take time, but as long as we were together I knew that we would be able to get through anything. As I slept I could feel Edward's fingers through my hair making me instantly relax.

**IRINA POV**

We'd arrived back at the Cullen house a little over 5 minutes ago. I can't remember a time I'd ever felt so uncomfortable. I knew Kate, Carmen and Eleazar felt the same way. Carlisle and Esme were still as hospitable as ever, but no one could deny the tension that was evident in the room. I honestly can't remember the last time I saw so much hate and venom in Rosalie's eyes. Not that I could blame her, this had to bring up some horrendous memories for her.

Turning toward Carlisle I had just decided to suggest we leave the rest of our family to their own thoughts, when I heard the distinct sound of a police cruiser coming up the driveway. Curiously I gazed out of the plain glass window as the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on stepped out of the car. Suddenly everything else became irrelevant; I was completely and irrevocably in love with this man.

"Who's he?"

"That's Chief Swan. Bella's father."

"Does he know about us?"

"We were planning on telling him tonight. What's going on?"

"He's my mate."

"Carlisle I think it would be best if Edward and Bella were present."

"I agree."

Taking an unnecessary breath out, I had never felt this way before, I wanted to go to him, yet at the same time I was absolutely terrified of it. The only _human _men I'd shown an interest in didn't matter to me. But this was different. This was my mate. I only hoped that he would not freak out on me. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if he rejected me.

**EPOV**

I'd only just managed to settle Bella's nerves enough to sleep. I knew she was worried about me, I didn't have to see her thoughts to realise that fact. I knew Rosalie was right, I had to work through my pain, not just for myself but for my family. The cottage was the best idea Esme and Alice have ever had. I feel safe for the first time since it happened. I was just about to get settled myself when I heard my cell phone ringing.

Growling under my breath I gently slid out from Bella's grasp grabbing my cell from the bedside table, the family knew not to disturb us I'd specifically asked them not to. Checking the caller ID I noticed Carlisle's cell number taking more deep breaths, in order to calm my already frayed nerves.

"Hello Carlisle? What can I do for you?"

"_Edward we have a situation here. We could use yours and Bella's assistance."_

"She's sleeping. Is it important?"

"_Yes Edward. It's extremely important. Irina just mated with Bella's father."_

"I'll wake her and we'll be there soon. Just… …keep them all at a same distance. I can only handle Rose, Emm and Alice right now. I'm sorry."

"_There's no need to apologise son. I'll see you soon."_

"See you soon Dad."

I hung up quickly, rolling myself back toward Bella trailing my hand slowly down her side. It took her a few minutes before she started to stir. I hated to wake her, but the fact that Irina had just mated with her father was definitely something she needed to know. Trailing my fingers through her hair it didn't take long for her to become fully awake. She raised her eyebrow at me, no doubt wondering why I was making her wake up a few minutes after getting her to sleep.

"Edward?"

"Angel, Carlisle needs us to go to the main house."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Irina… …well she um… …mated with your father."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well I don't want him to be on his own I just know now, he'll have to be changed. We will need to tell him."

"You're right again my love. When did you get to be the smart one?"

"Around the same time I became a Cullen I'd say."

"You get yourself sorted and I'll get Elizabeth."

"Can I just wear your Dartmouth sweatshirt I don't want to get fully dressed again?"

"Of course angel."

Sliding out of bed again, I pulled on a t-shirt walking the short distance to our daughter's bedroom. After changing her diaper successfully without waking her, I wrapped the blanket around her small body picking her up gently. By the time I arrived back in our bedroom, I smiled seeing Bella clad in my Dartmouth sweatshirt and pyjama pants. Her warm hand was heaven against my cool skin. As anxious as I was feeling inside, Bella's soft caresses kept me calm.

**CHPOV**

Upon arriving at the Cullens, I had every intention of coming right out and asking them whether Billy's claims were true. But as I got closer and closer to the house I started to think back over everything that I'd witnessed when in Edward's company. That's when I realised, even when I offered him food, he never ate. Whatever Bells cooked he always refused saying he had already eaten. I could already tell Bella and Edward were not in the living room; otherwise he would have greeted me first.

As I walked up to the front door Carlisle greeted me warmly, welcoming me back into the family. In that moment I had made up my mind. No matter what Billy told me, I was going to embrace the Cullens. And if that meant I would be changed into a Vampire then I would do so willingly. For my baby girl.

Once I was inside I looked around the room, noticing a few new faces amongst the now very familiar faces of my in laws. My eyes instantly focused on a beautiful blonde with a stunning figure. I'd never believed in love at first sight, until now. My heart pounded heavily in my chest as I couldn't take my eyes off her. Just as I was about to take a step forward, I heard a noise coming from the back door. Both looking incredibly flustered.

"Charlie I know that you've probably got a lot of questions. Why don't you sit down and we'll try and answer them as honestly as we can/"

"Alright. You doing okay Edward?"

"Yes thank you. It'll take time but I'm okay right now."

Walking toward the beautiful blonde I sat carefully on the couch. I noticed how Bella stayed close to Edward, no doubt giving him the courage he needed to stay in the room with his extended family. Taking a deep breath, I knew that they were waiting for me to explain why I had arrived at their home in the middle of the night.

"As you all know Billy Black has been one of my best friends since we were at school. We've been through everything together, When Bells and Jake were born, when Billy lost Sarah. When Renee left taking Bells with me. But ever since I decided to support Bella in her choice of husband, that's all changed. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming any of you. If I had to do things over I'd make the same choices again. You took Bella in as your own without question. I can't deny that you all love her a great deal. Especially Edward. So anyways, like I was saying, I got a phone call from him tonight, asking me to come down to LaPush because he had something to tell me. Deciding to hear him out, I went down there as soon as I could. He told me that the legends I'd heard when I was just a boy were true. I know that you're Vampires and some of the boys down at the reservation turn into giant mutts."

Once I'd finished talking, I noticed the blonde stiffen. I guess she didn't like outsiders knowing about the family secret. I could understand why, although she had nothing to worry about, I wasn't going to say anything to anyone. In fact I'd already made my decision I wanted to be one of them. This way I would never have to say goodbye to my daughter.

"Charlie? You aren't scared of us are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Because most humans are fearful whenever they come into contact with us. I know now where Bella gets her bravery from."

"You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. I've already made a decision. I want to be changed."

"Dad. There is something else that you have to know. Now you know about them. Vampires mate for life. That's why I wanted to be married to Edward as soon as possible. I was made for him. I can see you like Irina. You feel the pull toward her don't you?"

"Yes. She's beautiful."

"Dad, this is Irina Denali. She is your soul-mate. The pull you feel toward her is the mating bond. It's stronger than love at first sight, but I'd place it in the same league as Wolf Imprinting. Would you like to know more or do you want to sleep on everything you've been given?"

"I'd like to stay here the night if that's okay with you all. Get to know Irina a little."

"That's fine Charlie. One more thing though. We don't sleep. Bella and Elizabeth are the only ones in the family who do. Would you prefer it if everyone made themselves scarce?"

"No I'm okay. I don't mind you all being here. Unless you would prefer to be away from everyone?"

"It's difficult for me but Rosalie's right. I have to face this. Hiding away doesn't do any good. And I need to be strong for my family. They are my life now."

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning<br>**

The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Irina and I became as close to each other as every other vampire couple in the house. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't believe I'd how lucky I was. Now I knew for definite that my choice to become a vampire was the right one. I never thought I would ever get over Renee, when she left me I was broken. But now, it was like I'd been given a fresh start. I understood that I'd have to say goodbye to everything I know. I'd pretty much already done that when I left Billy's this afternoon.

As the night turned into morning I could see Edward holding Bella closer to him as she was dozing on the couch. Same old Bella, she always did fight the tiredness. Although given everything those two had gone through recently, I can honestly say I don't blame her for wanting to make sure nothing happened to him. Reluctantly moving away from Irina I walked over to Edward slowly holding my arms out for my granddaughter, he eagerly placed her in my arms. I didn't have to have his ability to know he was needing to have Bells on his lap again, as soon as the thought had left my mind, Edward did just that, seeming to instantly relax. Life couldn't get much better than this. And I was determined to enjoy every single part of the new chapter in my life.

A/N Next up, something none of you will expect. A rather unique way for Edward to start and move forward. It's a little far out there but I believe it will all make sense when you all read it


	13. The Transformation

_Disclaimer:__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 13**

**The Transformation**

**EPOV**

Throughout the night I watched Bella closely, she seemed to be taking the news of Charlie being born for Irina in her stride. Instead of being upset like I suspected she would be. Now that I could read her mind, it had become a lot easier to determine whether she was truly happy about something or whether she was just putting on a brave face. Once I'd established that she was happy and settled. I focused on Charlie's thoughts, although I didn't stay in his mind for very long, just long enough to find out that he was irrevocably changed. His feelings for Irina were as strong as Bella's were for me.

Turning my attention toward Bella and my sleeping daughter, I finally noticed they were both exhausted. Just as I decided to take them both back home, I saw Charlie approach me, wanting to hold Elizabeth, turning toward Alice I decided to leave Elizabeth in the capable hands of her grandfather, knowing Alice or Rosalie would bring her to the cottage when Charlie retired for the night. Placing her gently into his arms I smiled when she snuggled into his chest not even waking.

"_Don't worry Edward she'll sleep until morning. You and Bella need some time alone even if you're just holding her." _

"Thanks Alice. I can see she's going to be settled for a while. If she needs feeding then bring her home."

"_Okay brother dear. Now go. You're in for a few surprises tomorrow." _

I raised my eyebrows, suddenly intrigued. Focusing on her thoughts, shuddering as I heard the lyrics to Cyndi Lauper's "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun". She always did know what music would make me stay clear of her thoughts. I guess it was a good thing, sometimes it spoilt all the fun when you knew exactly what was going to happen by hearing their thoughts. Sighing lightly, I picked Bella up gently, smiling as she automatically rested her head against my chest.

Saying quick goodbyes to our family, Racing out of the back door at vampire speed, it didn't take very long to reach our cottage, Walking straight into our bedroom, slowly lowering Bella onto our bed, sliding off the Dartmouth Sweatshirt. She stirred but never woke up, thankfully. Once I'd gotten her settled, I slipped into the closet pulling off my clothes, replacing them with pyjama pants. Feeling completely drained again; slowly I made my way toward the bed climbing under the covers. Something was happening to me, and whatever that was Alice knew about it, but she didn't seem that worried. Resting my eyes I tried to block out my thoughts, if I didn't I would end up overthinking everything.

Just as my thoughts were leaving my mind, I suddenly found myself in crippling pain. Worse than when Carlisle bit through my skin to change me in 1918. Clamping my mouth shut I forced myself not to scream. It felt like my insides were taking on a life of their own. As the night wore on, the pain throughout my entire body became stronger, I felt like my body temperature had suddenly shot up. For the first time in over a decade I was terrified. I'd already guessed I was going through some sort of transformation, I just didn't know why. Going over my thoughts from the past few days I suddenly realised what was going on. My body was slowly transforming back into its human form. Hours passed and I couldn't contain the silence as I let out a low moan.

Instantly I felt the mattress shift as I realised Bella had woken up. Turning my aching body around to face her, I could tell she was concerned. I didn't have to be able to read her mind to know that. Her hand reached out to touch me, it felt strange, it didn't feel warm anymore, and instead it felt the same temperature as my own. Slowly I placed my hand over my chest directly over my heart, completely and utterly shocked as I felt my heart pounding rapidly.

Taking slow deep breaths, I somehow managed to gain control over my now fully functioning lungs. Focusing on Bella I followed her breathing pattern. Feeling extremely vulnerable, I moved closer to Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist nuzzling my head against her neck taking in her scent. My throat didn't burst into flames like it usually did. That's when I knew for certain my prayers had been answered. I was once again human. Suddenly I felt Bella's hand trailing down my cheek.

"Edward how…?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to find a way to move passed what _Tanya _did to me. I saw you sleeping and wished I was able to escape to unconsciousness for a while. But never in my wildest thoughts did I imagine it would become a reality. Do you… …still find me attractive?"

"Edward, you will always be attractive to me. It wasn't the vampire in you that made me fall in love with you. I fell in love with Edward Anthony Masen the human, the vampire part was an added bonus. The main thing is are you happy about this?"

"A part of me has always wanted this. I'm just worried about what the future will have in store now."

"As long as we're together we can get through anything."

Running my hands through Bella's hair, I finally felt the last of the pain leaving my body, instantly making me relax. As usual Bella was correct. I didn't understand why or how it had happened, but I did know that I was going to enjoy it. This could only be a good thing. It was definitely a way that I could move passed everything that had happened recently. I only hoped that for now we could keep The Volturi at bay. If they found out about this, there wasn't a chance that they would allow either of us to stay human. Instantly I knew what I wanted to happen, I wanted to officially turn 18 and if by that time there was no other choice but to become a vampire again, then I'd be bitten again alongside my Bella.

**BPOV**

Waking up and seeing Edward in physical pain, was incredibly hard for me to witness, all I wanted to do was take it away from him. Reaching over I placed my hand gently onto his stomach completely speechless as the warmth radiated throughout my hand. I was so used to his marble touch, however I had to admit being the same temperature as him felt wonderful. As he ran his hands through my hair I could tell the last of the pain had finally disappeared.

As his eyes met mine, I was blown away by the colour, instead of the usual Golden colour, I was rewarded with sparkling Emerald Green. Of course they had the same hold over me that they did before, whenever I gazed into his beautiful eyes I always lost my train of thought and forgot to breathe. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest if it beat any faster than it already was. Once Edward had managed to calm down enough to talk, I wanted to know how he really felt about his regained humanity; relieved when he told me he was happy about it. I'd always loved both sides to Edward, Edward Masen the human, the one with the most beautiful soul I'd ever come across and Edward Cullen, the vampire. My mate, my one and only love. It didn't matter either way, he was still the man I married. Resting my head against his chest I started to wonder whether he would still be able to read minds now he had been given his humanity back.

"_Edward can you still hear me?_"

"Yes, Angel I can."

"_Mm I'd be prepared for Emmett's teasing. If you think he makes fun of me I dread to think what he can think of to try and make you blush." _

"Urgh I never thought of that."

"_Don't worry he tries anything I'll make him change all of Elizabeth's diapers for a month._"

"I'd really like to see that."

"_We should go and see Carlisle. That is after you've eaten."_

"That sounds like a plan. I'll be back, I need a human moment."

I couldn't help but giggle. Those were the last words I never expected to ever hear coming out of Edward's mouth. Propping my head up against my hand, I couldn't help but stare as Edward practically ran into the bathroom. I'd thought he was beautiful as a vampire; however nothing could have prepared me for how gorgeous human Edward would be. Sliding out of bed, I pulled a robe around myself walking into the kitchen to cook for my Edward.

Searching through the huge fridge, I decided to keep it light, considering it had been a century since he had last eaten as a human. Grabbing the eggs, I decided on making scrambled eggs on toast. It seemed like something he would enjoy. Letting my mind wander as I cooked breakfast for the both of us, I found myself getting more and more excited about the prospect of our lives together. The places we could go, now the sun wasn't an unwelcome intrusion. Five minutes later I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt warm hands wrapping around my waist as I placed the food on the table.

"Hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it, my angel."

Smiling I sat down to my own breakfast suddenly completely fascinated in watching Edward eating. I had a feeling Carlisle would want to do tests, to try and determine how this had happened. From the research I had looked through when I was trying to find out what Edward was, a vampire turning back into a human was not possible. From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward smiling, no doubt listening to my thoughts. I suddenly found myself incredibly grateful that he was still able to hear people's thoughts. Only now I'd be able to protect him in the same way he could protect me.

**EPOV**

I'd always thought I was a monster, not good enough to be with my Bella. Yet here we were both of us human, as equals. My biggest wish had become reality and I was going to grab hold of it with both hands. I didn't have to be able to read Bella's thoughts now, to know that this happening to me had made her extremely happy. And if she was happy that's all that mattered. She was right in her thoughts though; Carlisle would instantly want to do blood tests to see if he could figure out why I had been given this second chance.

Although at the same time I was worried, what would this mean for me now? I'd been Edward Anthony Masen Cullen for 109 years. Did I now go back to Edward Anthony Masen? The thought of never being a Cullen again suddenly terrified me. In the space of a minute I actually felt like the lost 17 year old. Before I could have a full scale panic attack, my cell started to ring incessantly. Glancing at the caller ID, my breathing evened out as I saw Alice's name flashing across the screen. Eagerly I answered it, hoping that this was what she had seen coming, suddenly remembering her words from last night.

"Alice, some warning would have been nice."

"_And spoil the surprise? Where would the fun be in that?"_

"Well the surprise was nice. But it was anything but fun. It was more painful than when Carlisle bit me. By the way have you told Carlisle yet?"

"_Yeah he knows. I told him the minute I saw you in pain. I'm sorry you had to go through that. If you're worried about how Jasper will react, then you don't have anything to fear, as soon as he found out what was going to happen, he took himself off hunting."_

"We'll be there soon; we're just getting finished with breakfast. How's Elizabeth?"

"_She's fussy. I think she's hungry." _

"We'll be there soon. Thanks Alice."

"_You're welcome Eddie."_

"Don't call me that."

Rolling my eyes at her laughter I hung up on her before she could say anything else to embarrass me. Looking over toward my beautiful Bella, I couldn't help but smile as I saw her already clearing away our breakfast dishes. The electric charge which had alerted me to the fact that she was in fact my mate was still there. In that moment, I crossed the room wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her body flush against mine.

"Come on angel. Let's get dressed so we can talk to Carlisle. Elizabeth needs her mommy."

"Mm lead the way. I'm eager to get back up there."

Picking her up bridal style I carrying her into the bedroom slowly. I might not have the strength of a vampire anymore however I was still going to carry her as best I could whenever the chance arose. Once we were in our enormous walk in closet I set her gently onto the ground leaning forward placing a kiss on her forehead. I can honestly say I've never seen Bella get dressed so quickly. Pulling on my plain white T-Shirt, Jeans and socks, I slid my feet into the new sneakers Alice had bought for me. At the time I'd wondered why I needed them, but now everything made sense. Taking hold of Bella's hand, we walked the short distance toward the main house, eager to see our daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Bonds Strengthen<strong>

**BPOV**

We arrived at the main house ten minutes after Edward hung up. I knew everyone would be eager to see us, yet at the same time I was extremely anxious. The minute we walked through the door we were greeted by an over excited pixie. Without realising I'd done it, the instinct to protect my mate appeared, before he knew what was happening I'd pushed Edward behind me glaring at Alice. Subconsciously I knew that she would never hurt him, however things were different now, he wasn't a vampire anymore, he was human.

The intensity of the emotions running through me, made my head spin. I always knew vampire emotions were strong; however it seemed to have strengthened even more now he was like me. Leaning my head against Edward's chest I felt myself instantly calming down. Taking deep breaths, taking in his wonderful scent, I could think straight again. I felt the lightest of touches as Edward lifted my chin up so my eyes were locked with his. Snuggling into his side I suddenly felt all eyes on us. I could almost see the questions forming in their minds. As I expected, it was Carlisle who spoke first.

"I know that this is probably a lot for both of you to take in right now. But I hope you don't mind me asking some questions?"

"No of course not. Although I'm not sure what I could tell you. Bella was sleeping and I'd just settled down to rest with her when I found myself in extreme agony; a thousand times worse than the transformation from human to vampire. I can remember a few weeks ago wishing I could escape with sleep just so that I could forget what had happened for just a little while and I believe this is the reward."

As I listened to Edward and Carlisle talking, I reached out for our daughter as Alice walked over to me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I held Elizabeth again. Unclipping my nursing bra I held Elizabeth to my breast feeling content as my baby girl nursed. I didn't realise how sleepy I still was. I'd given up trying to keep up with the conversation between Edward and Carlisle. They were in their own world. Carlisle was now in doctor mode and Edward was his ever willing patient.

"Bella how much do you love me?"

"Alice you know how much I love you. You're my sister. What's on your mind?"

"Please, please, please don't stay home from school. I know why you want to but you know she'll be safe with Esme."

"I don't know Alice. What about Edward? Are people going to notice the difference?"

"Well yes, they'll notice but not in a way that will put us at risk of exposure. You're both avoiding it, and all it will do is destroy the progress you and Edward have made since Tanya hurt him."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to hold back my anger. I knew Edward was able to read my thoughts so he probably already knew that I was struggling to control my anger. What made everything worse was the fact that I couldn't even vent. I wasn't strong enough to push down trees and I didn't even get to kill her myself. Feeling Elizabeth moving around in my arms calmed me down instantly. Now wasn't the time to lose it.

"Bella?"

"Mm."

"I've been talking to you for the last few minutes are you okay?"

"Mm I'm fine Carlisle. What was it you asked me?"

"I was asking how you feel about Edward not being a vampire anymore."

I snarled. What was it with everyone thinking my feelings would change just because he was no longer immortal? He hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed was now he didn't have to be so careful with me. I wasn't some fickle human who would think any different of him because he'd gained back his humanity.

"Who he is hasn't changed. The vampire side of him was just one small part of him; I fell in love with both sides of him. My feelings are just as strong as they have always been. They always will be. He is my life."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

After burping Elizabeth I handed her over to Edward standing up slowly. He didn't have to be able to read my mind to know that I needed to escape for a while. There had been so many changes recently that I was starting to get overwhelmed. Rushing to our bedroom on the third floor I pushed the door open curling up on the bed we were once happy in as the tears freely fell down my cheeks. I didn't want Edward to see me this way. He was going through so many changes as it was me breaking down on him was not going to help matters.

I heard the bedroom door open before I had a chance to tell whoever it was to leave me alone. Automatically I suspected that Edward would have followed me upstairs, however when I reluctantly looked up, I saw Emmett standing just inside the door. I knew this talk was going to happen sooner or later I just would have preferred it if it was later. Wiping the unshed tears from my eyes I pulled myself up into a sitting position as I nodded my agreement that I would talk. He knew more than anyone how much I was trying to hold everything together.

"Bella I know what you're feeling. You feel useless, that you should have been able to stop it from happening. Right now you're probably not wanting Edward to know how you're feeling, I know that's how I felt when Rosalie explained to me what that… …that fiend did. So far you're doing everything right. He still trusts you; it took Rosalie seven years to learn to trust me. Just take things slowly."

"I want to be strong for him, and at times I can be. But then I remember what Tanya did to him and I find myself wanting to break something. But at the same time, I can't let him see me fall apart."

"Why can't you? What happened has affected you just as much as it has Edward. He wouldn't be upset with you for feeling the way you do. It's only natural. It will only cause a rift between you both if you try and hide it."

"Did Alice see something?"

"Not that I know, but take it from someone who knows."

"Thanks Emmett. I promise from now on if I feel like this again, I'll talk to Edward or you. I just let everything get on top of me. And with Edward's transformation, I got overwhelmed. I'm okay now. Can you tell Edward I'll be down soon?"

"Sure thing lil sis."

Looking at my knees, I heard Emmett leave the bedroom as I took deep calming breaths, somehow managing to calm myself down. Once I had pulled myself together, I stood up walking toward the bedroom door, heading toward Edward's music room. Turning around, I glanced into our room, deciding that I wasn't going to let her take away our bedroom. Alice would be able to make changes to the room, new paint, definitely a new bed. Just as I started to make my way toward the music room, I could hear a squeal from below. I knew the minute I made the decision she would see my decision, I only hoped she would keep it from Edward, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Before Edward could realise where I was, I closed myself in, making my way to his grand piano. Before everything happened, I'd secretly started to get piano lessons, knowing how much Edward loved playing, I wanted to share the talent with him, and so with Esme's help I'd managed to become quite skilled when it came to playing. I sat down at the piano running my hands over the ivory keys. Suddenly I felt nervous, but at the same time I wanted Edward to know how I was feeling and the only way I knew how to do that was through music. Taking a deep breath, I took out the song I'd been learning, finding it the perfect choice to tell Edward how I was always going to be there no matter what. We were and always have been stronger together. Letting my fingers flow across the keys I started to play 'I'll Stand By You" singing along as I got lost in the music.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'cause I've seen the dark side too<br>When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now  
>Hey, what you got to hide?<br>I get angry too  
>Well I'm a lot like you<br>When you're standing at the crossroads  
>And don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you

And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you

Tears started to fall as I started to let out all the pain I'd been holding inside. Emmett was right; I needed to be open with him, even if at times I couldn't put my feelings into words. I knew by now everyone would have heard me playing, however there was only one person I wanted to see walk through that door. My Edward.

**EPOV**

I knew as soon as Carlisle started to question Bella's feelings on my becoming human again, that she was going to blow up. I thought she'd been handling everything together perfectly. However, I should have known that she was hiding how she was truly feeling so I wasn't overwhelmed. The minute she ran upstairs I wanted to go after her, take her into my arms and reassure her that she didn't have to hide.

Cradling Elizabeth in my arms, I went to stand up when Emmett stopped me, I could tell by the look in his eyes that right now he was probably the best one to go up and see if she was okay, after all he had been through everything she's feeling right now. It was hard to watch him go upstairs to comfort my wife, but at the same time I knew it was what she needed. When she felt ready to talk to me she would, that was enough for me. I tried not to listen to Emmett and Bella's conversation, focusing on Elizabeth, smiling as I watched her sleep. Maybe Alice was right, as much as we both wanted to stay home, we couldn't avoid school forever.

"I knew you'd see my way of thinking eventually. It's for the best."

"I know Alice it's just hard. Especially for Bella. It's not just us anymore, And Bella's nursing. What if she needs to come home early?"

"Everything will be fine Edward. Trust me I've seen it. Our teachers will understand that Bella needs to have a flexible schedule. And she can always pump if it becomes too much for her to handle."

"Fine you win."

"I always do."

"I know. Never bet against you."

"YAY!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about. Just something I really wanted Bella to do with me has been decided."

Turning my attention back toward the third floor I saw Emmett exiting our old room. I could tell that the talk had gone well, however I was determined not to look into his mind to find out what had been said. I'd rather hear it from her, than through Emmett's thoughts. Standing up again, I walked over to him, needing to let him know that I was grateful.

"Emmett I can't tell you how much I appreciate you talking to Bella. I know she's struggling. I've been expecting this to happen sooner or later. Is she okay?"

"She's doing better. She'll be down soon."

"Thanks Emmett. I owe you."

"No you don't."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I started to walk the length of the room and back again whilst Elizabeth drifted into a deeper sleep. Making my way toward the stairs, I walked at human pace into her nursery laying her down gently into the crib. She seemed so small in the huge crib. I had just started to cover her small body up with the baby blanket when I heard my piano being played. My breath hitched as I realised that the only one who could be playing was… …Bella. My beautiful wife had taken the time to learn to play, something deep down I'd always hoped would happen. I recognised the song instantly. Bella was showing me inside her heart. She was telling me with music that she'd always be there.

Once I'd made sure Elizabeth was settled, I made my way at vampire speed trying to keep my emotions in check. My hand slowly went toward the door handle, gently pushing the door open. Before I'd even had a chance to say anything, Bella moved from the piano throwing herself into my arms. If I'd still been a vampire, by now she would be bruised. For the first time since we got together I finally felt at ease within myself. I understood now why Bella wanted to be a vampire so much before this had happened now.

"Angel no words can describe how I'm feeling right now. Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already do and you somehow manage it. When did you learn to play?"

"A few weeks before my birthday, Esme taught me. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I know how much music means to you and I thought we could share our music. Maybe even compose together."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Angel, I've been talking to Alice and I think it's time we returned to school. Carlisle can write a doctor's note excusing you classes if you need to nurse."

"Are you ready to go back?"

"As long as you're by my side I can get through anything."

"Alright. But if I miss her too much, I'm coming home."

"Deal."

As I held Bella close to my chest, I knew everything would be alright. The suffocating fear that had been inside me ever since Tanya abused me had started to heal somewhat. My transformation seemed to be taking affect. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella yawning. It had been a long day, one of the longest I have experienced for quite some time. Leading Bella from the music room I walked the short distance back toward our old room. It didn't take us long to change into our PJ's, and laying down back in each other's arms. My eyes closed on their own accord as I felt Bella's breathing change as she rested against my chest. The events of the day ha finally caught up with me as I fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be a testing day. For both of us. I only hoped Alice was right and everything would go smoothly. Only time would tell."


	14. Back To School

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright Intended._

**Chapter 14**

**Back To School**

**BPOV**

I couldn't remember falling asleep; the last thing I can remember was Edward leading us into our room after he heard me playing for him. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked up still expecting to see Edward gazing at me as I slept, however I was met with a very different scene. My Edward was fast asleep. Now I understood why he'd found watching me sleep so fascinating. Reluctantly turning my attention away from my beloved husband, I moved slowly out of bed, making my way toward Elizabeth's nursery. Even though I'd promised Edward that we would return to school today, my anxiety levels were through the roof.

Over the past few days, I seemed to have gotten the hang of nursing, at times it could be painful, however the fact that Elizabeth needed my milk to survive and that was my motivation. Walking slowly into our daughter's bedroom, I walked slowly toward her crib gently taking her into my arms, making my way over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, Once I'd settled myself into the rocker, I pulled my PJ top off bringing Elizabeth closer to my chest close to my breast. She was definitely getting quicker at finding her food. As she latched onto my breast I instantly relaxed.

As Elizabeth nursed, I let the calm wash over my body; I knew if I was calm then Elizabeth would nurse better. I looked around the nursery, smiling as I let my mind wander back to the day we decorated it. Or should I say the day Alice took over, not that I'm complaining, Alice is a genius when it comes to fashion and decorating. I wouldn't change a single thing about this room. After our bedroom this was my new favourite place to be in. Footsteps coming toward the nursery brought my out of my thoughts for a second time, taking my eyes away from my baby girl I looked toward the door just as it opened to reveal the love of my life.

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I planned to. They were so full it was painful."

"Ssh, angel it's alright. I knew that you'd be with Beth."

"Today is going to be so hard. I just hope I can make it through without leaking everywhere."

I looked down feeling increasingly embarrassed. Breast feeding was hard enough to get used to without the fear of the entire school seeing a wet patch on my shirt. Before I could process that Edward had shortened our daughter's name, I realised that I'd unwillingly told Edward one of my fears on returning to school without meaning to. Suddenly I was grateful that he was able to read my mind, I had a feeling that I would be using that advantage. Within minutes of my revelation, Edward was by my side lifting my head up to look into his eyes. After everything that had happened, he still knew how to calm my own nerves.

"Angel, I knew this would be a concern for you. So I spoke to Carlisle before Beth was born. He gave me these pads. You put them into your bra and whatever milk seeps out is caught in the pad. Would you like me to show you them?"

"Yes please. But before you do. I think you need a human moment."

"I think you could be right. I'll be right back."

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward, as he walked out of the nursery back toward our bedroom; I turned my attention back toward my baby girl. Unlatching her from my left breast, I moved her over to my right watching as she started to suckle again. My resolve to return to school wavered slightly as my heart was tied in knots at the thought of leaving her. Resting my head against the back of the rocker I felt the tears falling down my cheeks before I even realised I was crying. Taking deep breaths; I tried to control my breathing not wanting to upset Beth whilst she was nursing.

Five minutes later Edward returned and I quickly tried to wipe the unshed tears away before he noticed, however I had a feeling that I wasn't quick enough. Beth was snuggled into my body, having fallen asleep whilst nursing. I sighed heavily lifting my head to meet Edward's gaze. He didn't need to be able to read my mind to know I was reluctant to keep my promise.

"She's so small. What if she needs me?"

"Would it put your mind at ease if I talk to Principal Greene and ask if it's alright for us to have our cells on just in case we are needed? You know Esme will take good care of her."

"I know, once I'm there I'll probably be fine. It's just getting the courage to actually start getting ready to leave for school. But Alice is right, we can't avoid it forever."

"I know angel."

Just as I was about to stand up and place Beth back into her crib, a tiny annoying pixie barged her way into the room, a frown on her elfin face and her hands on her hips. She did not look happy. As much as I love my energetic sister there are some times when I wish she could be a little more understanding. It's not like she had a lot to worry about other than getting herself to school. Sighing again, I placed Beth gently into her crib, covering her small body with the baby pink blanket, turning my attention back to our sister.

"What is it Alice? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a little occupied right now."

"Why do I see your future cloudy? You promised me that you would be coming to school today."

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't want to leave my four day old daughter. I know you mean well Alice but there is more than just Edward and I to think about. Not only am I a new mom and wife, I'm nursing which means I'm going to be in pain."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, no I want to. It's just hard to leave her. Just be patient with me alright. And no Bella Barbie. I'm dressing for comfort."

"Alright. I'll drive my car today. Give you both some time to settle your nerves."

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome."

Moving away from Beth's crib I made my way over to Edward as I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head over his beating heart allowing it to soothe me. I always knew when we returned to school it would be hard to leave our daughter. Once I'd managed to get my breathing under control once again, I glanced up at Edward to find him smiling at me, his emerald eyes were sparkling. Taking one final deep breath, I reached up touching his face; I knew we needed to leave the nursery before I changed my mind again.

"Lead the way Mr Cullen."

"Your wish, my command."

"Oh before we do, breast pads?"

"I have them in my back pocket angel."

Reluctantly I moved out of Edward's warm embrace so he was able to give me the breast pads. My cheeks automatically became beet red at the thought of what I had to wear in order to not embarrass myself in front of the entire school. Just as I was about to gaze at my feet, Edward touched my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. In just one gaze, he could make all my fears disappear. He handed the small packets of breast pads hiding them in my robe pocket so Emmett wouldn't see them. That was one teasing session I could do without.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

I could tell Edward was worried about returning to school, but for entirely different reasons, however Edward was being Edward and putting his own fears aside to reassure me. That was one of the many things I loved about him. It didn't take us long to reach Forks High School once we'd finally managed to leave the house. After Edward had parked, as usual he opened my door helping me out. It felt like my first day at Forks High all over again, everyone was staring.

Leaning my head against Edward's shoulder I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked into school, heading straight for Principal Greene's office. Thankfully, we bypassed Mrs Cope quickly, I still didn't like the way she looked at Edward, and I suddenly found myself incredibly thankful that he could still read everyone's mind. Moving myself closer to Edward for reassurance, I knocked on Principal Greene's office door.

"Come in."

Edward took hold of my hand slowly guiding me through the door. Once inside we sat down in the hard seats opposite Principal Greene's desk. I could tell he wasn't expecting to see us in his office; after all we were top of the class in every subject. My hand instantly clutched Edward's as I tried to think of the right works to say. Thankfully Edward could see my distress and took it upon himself to say what we needed to.

"What can I do for you Edward? I must say I'm surprised to see you both in here."

"As you can probably tell. Bella gave birth to a healthy baby girl four days ago. I'm sure you can imagine how difficult it is for her to be away from our baby right now, and we were wondering if it would be alright by you for us to have a slightly flexible schedule. Bella decided to nurse instead of bottle feed so there are times that she might need to return home to release the pressure."

"That sounds reasonable. Congratulations. I know how difficult this must be for you Mrs Cullen. I'll write a permission slip for the most of you to have hall passes whenever you need to leave early. Along with your assurances that when you need to be at home you log into our online system to keep up with your work."

"I think that's acceptable. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Letting out the breath I didn't even realise I was holding, I stood up walking straight into Edward's comforting arms. I was going to drive Jasper crazy if I didn't manage to reign in my emotions soon. Once I'd breathed in Edward's unique scent I finally managed to calm my nerves. Taking hold of Edward's hand I looked up into his eyes seeing his dazzling emerald green eyes. They were full of love and devotion. He might think I was strong but in truth; he was the strong one.

"Let's go. We don't want Mr Melina being angry at us because we're late."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Biology With Mr Melina<strong>

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist as he led me out of Principal Greene's office leading me toward Biology. Thankfully, no one stared at us as we entered the classroom. Mr Melina had his back toward the students, so we were able to slip into our seats, hopefully without him knowing we had ever been missing. Once I'd gotten myself comfortable, or as comfortable as I was going to be, I rested my head against Edward's shoulder.

From the corner of my eye I could see Lauren giving me her usual death glare. Obviously she still hadn't forgotten what had happened at Angela's birthday party. I didn't expect any different. She'd always hated me, why should she change now. Peeking behind me, I noticed Angela and Ben holding hands under the table. I smiled brightly at them, no matter where I ended up after we graduated I hoped I'd be able to keep in contact with her. She smiled back at me; I had a feeling that before long there would be another engagement soon.

"What has you smiling so brightly?"

"I was just wondering how long it will be before Ben proposes to Angela. They seem closer than they were a few months ago."

"He's nervous. But it is on his mind."

"I was also thinking about Jasper."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Nope. I was just thinking about his ability, and how it works. Jasper's ability is based on emotions?"

"That's right. Where are you going with this?"

"Well if his ability works on our emotions. Why wouldn't it work on your thirst? Think about it, for years you've all thought he was the weakest because he struggled with his new diet; putting it down to him living on human blood for years before Alice found him. My blood called to you a thousand times more than anyone else, so when you got thirsty and allowed yourself to think of that thirst, it affected Jasper's self-control."

Looking into Edward's eyes I saw the realisation dawned on him. I took his hand in mine as I started to rub soothing circles on his palm. I could tell he was having an internal struggle. Apparently the ability to overthink wasn't a vampire thing; it was just an Edward thing. Thankfully my touch seemed to calm him down, as Mr Melina chose that moment to turn around and he didn't look happy.

"Mrs Cullen would you like to explain to me why you and your husband were 20 minutes late for my class."

"We had an appointment with Principal Greene."

"You couldn't have done that after my class?"

"Actually no we couldn't. It was a personal issue."

"Your personal issues should be left at home."

"At least I'm here, despite how I am feeling."

"Today's class will be on Human Anatomy. I want you to get into pairs; this assignment will count for half of your grade. You'll find everything you need on the worksheets that I placed on your desks; you also have your textbooks. You can do this in your own time not just in the classroom."

Resting my elbow against the desk my head rested against my hand automatically. Pulling out my textbook and notebooks I turned to the part of the book we would be studying, letting Edward fill out the worksheet, just as I had the first day we had Biology together. Not that I needed the help, suddenly I was grateful that Carlisle was my father in law. No one knew yet, but I was already planning on attending medical school at Dartmouth after graduation. I wanted it to be a surprise for Edward's birthday.

I managed to start the assignment pretty quickly, Edward was probably writing from memory, after all he'd been through med school twice and thankfully still had all the knowledge he had learnt whilst he was a vampire. Emotionally I was struggling; I couldn't take my mind off Beth. As much as I knew school was important, I was still a new mother and being separated from her was hard. As for physically, I was fine throughout most of the period, that was until about half way through the period and my breasts started to hurt. The pain was agony. Without thinking I dropped my pen, burying my head into Edward's arm letting out a small whimper. Of course it wasn't quiet enough that Mr Melina couldn't hear. The minute the whimper had left my mouth he was on his feet walking toward us. Edward was doing his best to try and soothe my pain, however I knew that only nursing could ease the pressure.

"What seems to be the problem now?"

"I need to be excused."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible. You are scheduled to leave at 3pm and that's when you will leave."

"Actually we have permission to leave whenever I need to. That's why we were talking to Principal Greene this morning. Now I'm sure you know that we have just celebrated the birth of our daughter. Do you really want me to go into the details or are you going to let us go so I can relieve the pain I'm in. It's already been agreed that I'll sign onto the online programme if I need to leave so I'll still get my work done."

"No, no there's no need for that. You may leave."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute, she can leave just because she had a baby, in the middle of a lesson how is that fair."

"It's fair because it's necessary, Miss Mallory. Back to your work and stop eavesdropping."

I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of my mouth. Turning toward the desk to put my things away I smirked finding that Edward had already packed everything. I could see why he was the fastest runner as a vampire; it seemed he was fast at everything even now. Sliding off my seat, I made my way toward the classroom door eager to get back into the Volvo and away from Lauren's death glare. Edward must have heard my thoughts as the next thing I knew we were standing outside the school grounds and the passenger door was already open for me. Taking a deep breath I shook my head.

"Do you mind if I lay down on the back seat? The pressure always seems easier when I'm not sitting."

"Of course you can angel."

Edward shut the passenger door quickly opening the back door of the Volvo as I slid in gently laying my body across the back seats wrapping my arms around my chest. I felt warm fingers under my sweatshirt as my bra unclipped. Pulling off my sweatshirt, I watched as Edward slid the bra down my arms, the pain in my breasts instantly felt a little better. Pulling the blanket around myself I looked into his stunning green eyes.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me angel. Your comfort is the most important thing to me."

"Home."

* * *

><p><strong>Home Is Where The Heart Lies<strong>

He nodded placing the pillow underneath my head before shutting the door. Resting my eyes I soon found myself asleep, I didn't even realise that we'd stopped until I felt warm arms encircle me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I opened my eyes relieved to see Esme in the living room holding Beth. Once I'd gotten settled on the couch, Esme held out Beth, I took her gently into my arms easing her against my chest after Edward pulled the blanket away from my bare chest. The minute the blanket had been removed Beth found my breast and started to nurse eagerly suckling away. Resting my head back against the couch I finally relaxed. I'd tried it Alice's way and found out what I knew all along, I wasn't ready to go back to school yet. My place was here.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the couch dipping beside me as Edward sat down next to me. Turning my head away from Beth I smiled slightly at him. I knew he would stay home with me if I asked him to, and honestly I wasn't sure he was ready to face school without me there. Becoming human again seemed to have helped a lot; he wasn't as nervous being around the family anymore. My biggest fear was that he would be scared of Carlisle because he had been the one to change him, thankfully that didn't happen. My mind wandered back to our wedding day which was one of the happiest moments of my life, I knew I was becoming Mrs Cullen; Edward was now my husband, lover and mate. However now he was human again I wanted to give him the experience of being able to call me Mrs Masen.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about our wedding. That was one of the best days of my life."

"Mine to."

"I'm not ready to leave Beth. Throughout Biology all I wanted to do was come home. I felt like crying."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want Alice to be upset. She has a way of making me feel guilty."

"I'll make sure she won't guilt trip you into going back. You should go back when you're ready not because you feel obliged to."

Unlatching Beth I moved her to my other breast watching as she started to nurse again, Edward was right as usual. I was always trying to make everyone else happy, even if it made me miserable. But that would change, I knew Alice missed me, especially because we were best friends but she needed to realise that as a new mother I couldn't just leave. It hurt too much to leave her. It felt wrong leaving her when she was so small.

Suddenly Edward's cell rang and I jumped slightly. No doubt that was Alice wondering why I was trying to fight her about school. But my decision was final. I'd already agreed to do online school until I felt ready to leave Beth and that was exactly what I wanted. It was my decision to make not hers. I sighed heavily. Why couldn't Alice just take no for an answer?

**EPOV**

I knew Bella had been struggling to concentrate during class, I was hoping she would have said something, yet it's just like Bella to persevere with something even though she's hurting. When she told me the reason why she never said anything I was determined not to let Alice barge her way into making Bella feel guilty. The minute Beth had started to nurse I could see the relief written all over my Bella's face. That just made my decision stronger. Of course with both of us resolved to stay home, I knew it wouldn't be long before Alice called to complain. Opening my cell I answered the phone frustrated with my sister for ruining this family moment.

"Hello Alice. What do you want?"

"_Why are you being so pig-headed Edward? You know school is important to our secret._"

"Right now Alice, what matters more to me is my family. Bella and Beth come first. And that means until further notice Bella and I are doing online school."

"_Put Bella on the phone._"

"She's nursing. Please don't fight us on this. I know you'll miss us but would you rather be happy and see Bella miserable all the time or allow us the time we need to recover and have both of us happy."

"_Fine, I'll see you at home. Tell Bella I'll talk to her later. We have other things to discuss." _

"I will. Bye Alice."

"Bye."

By the time I hung up, Bella was burping Beth, looking like she could use a good soak in the bath. Reaching out I took hold of Beth letting Bella know that it was alright for her to go and get comfortable. Without hesitation she stood up and I watched her race up to the third floor. As the door closed I started to rock Beth hoping she would fall asleep. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly realise how hungry I suddenly was.

As if she'd read my thoughts, Esme came back in from the kitchen with a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches. She placed her hand tenderly on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but rest my head against her cool hand finally letting the fear and pain our as I let the tears fall. Before I knew it I was wrapped in Esme's comforting embrace and Beth was settled in her basinet. Trying to control my breathing, I looked up at Esme's soothing smile. She always did know the right things to do or say.

"I wish things could be how they were. Not me being human. The other stuff."

"I know sweetheart. I think you're doing rather well considering all the changes that you've been going through."

"Bella and I had just well you know. Managed to move past my boundaries. I want that back."

"Have you spoken to Bella about this?"

"No. I didn't know how to. But I know she will never walk away. You heard the song she played?"

"I did. She loves you Edward. If you feel ready to resume your physical relationship then I think it's a good idea. But only you can decide that."

"I'm ready. Now I just need to talk to Bella."

"Don't be so hard on your sister, she means well."

"I know. I just don't like how she gets Bella to agree with her. I saw how hard it was for her to leave today I should have put a stop to it."

"You know now that's the main thing now eat."

"Yes ma'am."

Taking the sandwich I started to eat, surprised by how hungry I actually was. Once I'd finished eating, I stood slowly, taking hold of Beth again as I slid quietly from the living room toward our bedroom. For the first time since Tanya's delusional plan to separate myself and Bella, I felt like me again. I wouldn't say I was completely healed, but just the knowledge that I was thinking about being intimate with Bella again was a huge step.

After laying Beth in the small crib we had in our bedroom, I slid into the enormous closet pulling my clothes off sliding into sweats. Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed my nerves making my way toward the bed slipping inside. I heard the shower shut off, knowing that my Bella would be out soon. She'd shown me inside her heart, allowing me to know that she would always be there for me, throughout my recovery, I owed it to her to tell her how I was feeling.

**BPOV**

As I shut off the shower, I could already sense Edward's presence in the bedroom, the all too familiar pull toward him was still as strong as ever, despite the transition he'd had back to human. This alone made me feel more confident. Even though I already knew I was Edward's mate, it was nice to know that even if we had met in 1918 we would still have fallen in love. Pulling the towel around my body, I let my mind wander toward having a 1918 style wedding. Alice could design the dress; of course I wanted it to be a surprise. Hopefully we could keep it a secret from him until the day we were to be married again.

Once I'd dried myself and slid into the baby pink cami set I'd asked Alice to purchase for me. Just as I was walking back into the bedroom, my cell rang. Picking up speed I reached the bedside table just before Edward managed to grab my cell. If it was Alice the last thing I needed was my surprise to be spoiled before I'd even had a chance to plan it. Luckily Edward's attention was soon elsewhere as he took in what I was wearing. I quickly answered the call before Alice got annoyed with me.

"Hello Alice."

"_Oh, Bella. Thank you._"

"You'll be able to do it in time?"

"_When were you thinking?_"

"How about Christmas?"

"_I can work with that."_

"And I think you know where I want it to be?"

"_Chicago?" _

"Yep. I'll leave the rest of the details to you okay?"

"_Yay. I knew you'd change your mind once Edward changed." _

"Well I've always wanted it this way. Now it can happen. I'll shield you when you get back so that he can't read your mind."

"_Bye Bella._"

"Bye Alice."

As I hung up the phone, I felt Edward's warm arms pulling me toward him, the next thing I knew I was straddling his lap. My breath caught in my throat, this was the first time we'd been in this position since that harpy wrecked things. Resting my hands against his chest I slowly trailed my fingers down his chest stopping at the waistband of his pants, suddenly unsure on whether to continue or not. Looking into Edward's darkened emerald green eyes I searched them for any sign of hesitancy, however I found none.

Sliding the sweat pants lower I kept my eyes locked with his. The minute he found it was too soon I'd stop. His hips lifted as I pulled the pants completely down trailing my shaking fingers down his happy trail toward his member. Taking a deep breath, I softly took his member into my hand allowing him to get accustomed to my touch again.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I want things to go back to the way they were. Please."

"Alright, but if things get too much for you just cover my hand and I'll stop. I don't want to push you before you're completely ready to."

"I know angel. I promise I'll let you know if I can't continue."

After being reassured that Edward was comfortable with us continuing, I started to move my hand up and down his member. His hips bucked into my hand involuntarily. Picking up my speed I replaced my hand with my mouth, moving my hand to play with his balls, trailing my fingers gently across them. This resulted in a small moan from my Edward. Deciding to pick it up a notch I moved my mouth faster over his member all the time gaining in confidence, I could feel his member throb against the inside of my mouth.

Just as I was about to pick up my speed again I felt Edward's hand against mine. Taking that as my signal to stop I took my mouth away from Edward's member giving it a quick kiss before pulling his sweat pants back up his body. Crawling in between Edward's legs I rested my head against his chest burying my head under the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry angel. I just froze."

"You have nothing to apologise for Edward. I understand."

"I just want thing to be how they were."

"They will sweetheart. Just being able to let me do what I did was a huge step."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep. I asked Esme to wake us up when our siblings return so that we can finish off our biology assignment."

"Sounds good to me."

Rolling off Edward's chest I curled up against his side resting my head against his chest closing my eyes. My hand automatically wrapped around his waist. I knew he'd already fallen asleep because his breathing had changed. I never realised before just how much I would enjoy this. The feeling of Edward's warm skin underneath my cheek. I was willing to give up my humanity to be with Edward for the rest of eternity. However now that Edward was human, and happy with the change I realised just how much he had been willing to give up his immortality to be with me. As the epiphany happened, I finally dropped off to sleep. It didn't matter if we were human or vampires as long as I had Edward by my side I was home.


	15. Chicago

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright Intended._

**Chapter 15**

**Chicago**

**BPOV**

_December_

Two months had passed since I'd had the phone call with Alice. Two months since Edward had become human again. Beth was now 3 months old and thriving. The finishing touches to our secret wedding were in full swing. Alice had done a fabulous job on my dress. Instead of white, I'd decided on Royal Blue for my gown, Edward was always telling me that blue suited me better than any other colour. Christmas Eve was full of activity. It was becoming harder and harder to keep this from Edward but at the same time I knew that this wouldn't be as special if I let the cat out of the bag now. Plus Alice would kill me.

My mind wandered back to the first day we had tried to go back to school after Beth's birth. We'd just woken up from our nap, and had logged onto the online school system to finish our biology assignment. Beth was still sleeping, so we had the baby monitor on next to us.

_Flashback_

_With the quiet atmosphere in the house, we'd actually managed to get out Biology assignment finished. Both of us were eager to get ahead of the class we'd just started the next section of Human Anatomy when the front door crashed against the wall. Sometimes I seriously wanted to tears Emmett apart. It wasn't enough that he kept trying to make Edward and I blush but now he had to disturb our quiet time. _

_Before I could say anything Edward reached over taking my hand in his. I still found it amazing that just one touch from him could instantly make me calmer. Taking deep breaths, I managed to get my anger under control, by the time Alice and Jasper came through the door I was concentrating on my work again. Pushing my shield out I pushed it around Alice as soon as she came close enough for me to cover her completely. She caught my eye and I knew instantly she wanted to talk to me. _

"_Where are you going angel?"_

"_Alice just wants to ask me something. I'll be back soon."_

"_Alright." _

_Standing up I made my way toward Alice pulling her upstairs into mine and Edward's bedroom. Thankfully Esme had had it soundproofed so Edward wasn't able to hear the squeal from his over excited sister. I quickly put my hand over her mouth hoping she would somehow manage to calm down. After a few minutes of silence Alice finally managed to control herself, making herself comfortable in the middle of my bed. Choosing to sit in the rocker I turned my attention back to the super energetic pixie._

"_How is Edward going to react to this Alice?"_

"_H's going to love it. He'll be shocked at first but I know it's what he wants as well." _

"_Can you read his mind now?"_

"_No but I can see his future." _

"_I'd like my dress to be from his time. Still elegant but 1918 style. I'm sure you'll create a masterpiece. We travel to Chicago in December just before Christmas. With Carlisle's help I managed to secure the deeds to his old family home. I'm hoping the rest of the family will agree to move to Chicago after we graduate. With your speed I'm sure you'll be able to get a wedding organised in time."_

"_It's already planned. The minute you decided I booked the church and the caterers, all that's left is to design your dress and get to Chicago."_

"_Does that mean you're forgiven for needing to be at home still?" _

"_Yup. You know I wanted you to have a bigger wedding when you became a Cullen, this more than makes up for it." _

_End Flashback_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice calling my name. We'd just gotten back from Christmas shopping and every part of me was aching. We left for Chicago in a few hours and I still had no clue how to get Edward on the plane without him getting suspicious. Looking up I smiled slightly noticing Alice giving me that all too familiar look. The look that told you 'Leave Edward to Me' I nodded resting my eyes a little before we had to be at the airport. Edward and I had become physical again a few weeks ago, his confidence had grown in leaps and bounds and we seemed to be closer than ever.

Just as I was near sleep, I felt warm hands stroking my hair; reluctantly opening my eyes I met Edward's sparkling green eyes. The excitement in them was clear to see. Reaching out I touched his face running my finger down his cheek. Taking a deep breath out, I knew it was now or never. Alice could deal with getting him on the plane but first I had to get him to pack. Sitting up, I smiled trying not to let the nerves show on my face.

"You need to pack. We're all taking a trip."

"Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Mm, alright I'll be good. Are you coming with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to."

Standing up I took hold of Edward's hand as we made our way into our bedroom where I already had Edward's suitcase on the bed. Once inside I instantly made my way to the rocker curling up in it. Watching Edward had become my new hobby, he was still so graceful despite the transition from vampire to human. Five minutes after we entered the bedroom Edward's suitcase was packed and ready for Alice to collect along with mine and Beth's. Just as I looked up, I suddenly noticed Edward was looking at me, his eyes concerned. Of course he knew when I was hiding things; he'd once said my face was easy to read.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I can handle it. I promise Edward I'll be okay I want this trip to be special."

"It will be."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go before Alice sends Emmett up here."

Standing up slowly, I walked over to Beth's crib holding her close in my arms. This would be the first time she'd been on a plane and I just hoped that she coped with the noise. So far she was an easy baby so I wasn't too concerned. As we walked downstairs, the rest of the family was there to greet us; every single one of them had a smile on their faces. Alice disappeared coming back a few minutes later with our cases in her hands. She and Jasper would drive with Edward and I, and then Carlisle and Esme would ride with Rosalie and Emmett, that way only two cars had to be left in the airport parking lot.

Edward took Beth from my hands strapping her into the new car seat we'd rarely used since her birth. I was a little unsure how she would take to being out of my arms, however she seemed to take after me and settled down the minute she was clipped in place. The drive to airport was eventful; Jasper was definitely struggling not to say anything about our destination. To be truthful so was I, I only hoped that once we were there it would bring about new memories for Edward to cherish instead of painful ones.

Once at the airport, Alice quickly took Edward inside quickly as Jasper and I held back. With me holding Beth, he'd taken it upon himself to carry our bags to the check in. The rest of the family were waiting for us and Edward looked confused. Alice had him blindfolded so he couldn't see where we were going as we entered the departure lounge. There was another reason why I'd asked Alice if she and Jasper could ride with us, I wanted to tell Jasper my theory on why he struggled with their diet.

"Jasper can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course you can Bella. What's on your mind?"

"Last month Edward and I were talking during Biology, I was talking to him about your ability and how it works. My blood used to call to Edward worse than anyone else's, you feel emotions right?"

"Right. I still don't see where you're going with this."

"Don't you see? If you can feel his emotions, it's not impossible that you could also feel his thirst. When he got thirsty and allowed himself to be thirsty, it was projected to you through your ability. The same would go for everyone else. Their thirst becomes your thirst."

"Why didn't any of us think of this before? Now that you've explained it, it all fits perfectly."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Come on, Alice will have our heads if we miss the plane."

I laughed nodding in agreement. After everything that she'd done to make sure that this wedding was perfect. I know without my shield being around her for most of this month, Edward would already know what I'd planned. Once we'd gotten settled on the plane and Beth was settled against my right arm I waited until we were in the air before pulling off Edward's blindfold. He blinked a few times before turning to look into my eyes. Worried that he'd be upset with me I kept my eyes on Beth. With a feather light touch my chin was lifted so my eyes were level with his. My heart skipped a beat as I saw his crooked smile.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For having Alice blind-fold you. I didn't want you to see where we were going before we got there."

"Bella if the roles were reversed I'd do the same thing. I'm just excited to see where you are taking us all."

"Well not much longer to wait now."

"And I can't wait."

"Do you want to hold Beth?"

"I'd love to. Do you have a bottle for her?"

"I do. In the bag next to you."

Handing Beth over to Edward I reclined the seat wrapping my arm around my stomach. Watching Edward with our daughter had become my favourite thing to do. The way he looked at her showed just how much he loved her. Ever since I'd started to pump milk so he was able to share in the feeding process, Beth had become a daddy's girls rather quickly. Turning to face Edward and Beth I smiled slightly as I watched him feed our baby girl. Suddenly I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I met his eyes. The concerned look was back and I cursed myself for not feeling well on the day I planned to marry him again in his home town.

"Is your stomach bothering you?"

"Mm. I feel so nauseated."

"Anything else?"

"Tired. Even when I've been well rested."

"Any foods that don't appeal to you anymore?"

"Dairy products. Cheese mainly."

"When was your last period?"

"Two months ago. Oh, ooh."

"We're pregnant again."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

Keeping my hand over my unsettled stomach I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I always knew having Edward human again would be special, I just didn't realise exactly how special. To be blessed with one child was wonderful, but to be blessed with another was beyond anything I could even imagine. Chancing a glance at Alice I could see her bouncing up and down in her seat, annoying little pixie already knew that I was pregnant again and was just waiting until we figured it out for ourselves. It was a good job that she'd been such a help with Edward's surprise otherwise I'd be pissed that she never clued us in earlier. As I looked at Beth taking her bottle from Edward I sighed heavily knowing that now I was pregnant again, I'd have to stop breast feeding her in order for my milk to come back in for the new baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprising Edward<strong>

**EPOV**

Over the past few months, everything had finally started to return to normal. I wasn't jumping at every little sound, I trusted my family again, but most of all Bella and I were intimate again and now we had a new baby on the way. It was hard to believe that it was only a few months ago I'd prayed to be human again, and so far everything was perfect. We'd been in the air for one hour and forty seven minutes when I felt the plane start to land. As I looked out of the window I suddenly realised where we were. My sweet, beautiful Bella had brought me to Chicago. My former home. Would this woman ever stop amazing me?

Turning toward my wife I noticed she was looking rather green under her creamy skin. Handing Beth to Alice to carry off the plane I brought Bella into my arms as she rested her head against my shoulder. It was only when we were settled in the car that I was able to concentrate fully on her as Alice had decided to take Beth in their car. She automatically nuzzled into my side as she looked up. I hated to see her looking so unwell when she'd gone to so much trouble to put all of this together for me, but I knew there wasn't anything that I could do about it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick. I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick by now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing me here. I didn't think I'd ever come back."

"Just wait until you see the rest of your surprise."

"The rest of it?"

"Mm. Look out the window just about now and you'll see part of it."

Following her advice, I looked out of the window, completely speechless and my former home came into view. Of all the things that I was suspecting Bella would have planned this was definitely not what I had in mind. My eyes went back to hers as she smiled at me. In her hands were some papers which she handed to me. On closer inspection it suddenly dawned on me that these were the deeds to my family home. _Our _family home. My gaze left the deeds to the house as they landed back on Bella. She'd gotten a little of her colour back and was sitting. My hand trailed down her cheek as I leant down to kiss her.

"How?"

"Carlisle. He's had them ever since he changed you in 1918; I thought when we have to leave Forks we could live here. I've already spoken to the rest of the family about it and they are happy to live here. Esme has already found them a house. I wanted you to have some part of your history back. I hope you're not upset."

"I'm not upset Bella. I'm happy."

"So you'd like to live in Chicago again."

"I'd love to. You said part of. What's the other part?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow for that to be revealed. I'm sure you can wait that long. I asked Alice to keep Beth overnight so you could settle in again. She's going to drop her off in the morning."

"Let's go inside."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sliding out of the car first, I made my way around to Bella's door opening it for her. She looked stunningly beautiful as she took my free hand wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her toward me. Once we'd gotten the cases out of the hire car it wasn't long before the driver left. Picking up our cases in one hand I held onto Bella with my free arm guiding her into our new home. Inside it looked exactly the way it had done in 1918. I turned toward Bella again, in awe as I realised just how much effort my Bella had gone to in order to make sure everything was exactly as it had been when I was a boy. Dropping the bags in the foyer I walked into the living room helping Bella to lie down.

"Do you want anything?"

"I can't stomach anything right now. Maybe later."

"You really didn't know you were pregnant?"

"No I thought it was that stomach flu that's been going around."

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

"Not yet. Alice already knows but I don't want anyone else to know yet."

"If that's what you want then we shall do that."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You've given me so much already. How did you manage to keep this from me?"

"Easy. I've been shielding Alice and Esme's thoughts from you for the past two months. It was the only way that you wouldn't hear what I had planned beforehand."

"Well I must say I'm definitely glad that I didn't find out. This is the best surprise I think I've ever gotten."

"Well there's more to come. It's taken a lot of planning but trust me it will be worth it."

"I trust you."

Sitting down on the floor in front of Bella, I gently rested my hand on her slightly rounded stomach. I'd never believed in God after my change, however now, with my beautiful wife carrying my second child I realised for the first time that God and heaven really did exist. Now I had decided that, I just knew it wouldn't take Alice long before she told Carlisle about my epiphany.

**BPOV**

At first having Edward's hand on my stomach felt lovely. I knew from experience when I was pregnant with Beth that he loved to have his hand on my stomach. I loved it when he felt our child through my skin. Just as he started to rub my stomach I felt a wave of nausea run through me as I stopped his hand from rubbing circles on my stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, I sat up quickly making a dash toward the stairs finding the bathroom quite quickly. I reached the porcelain god just in time as I lost my breakfast.

Resting my head against my arm I felt Edward tie my hair into a high ponytail. Leaning my head back against his chest I gulped down the water trying to get the rancid taste out of my mouth. Edward helped me to stand handing me my toiletry bag. Taking it I quickly brushed my teeth, instantly feeling a little better afterward. Going back into Edward's arms I buried my head into his chest, feeling myself calm down in his embrace.

"Feeling a little better?"

"Mm. Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's natural."

"I suppose you're right. It's the only part of pregnancy I hate."

"Did you have plans for later?"

"Mm I was planning to take you to dinner,"

"Do you feel up to going out?"

"Always. As long as I'm with you I'll be happy. When do you want to go?"

"How about we unpack first, then you can take a nap?"

"I like the sound of that. But which room?"

"My parent's room. It's the biggest."

"Alright. Lead the way."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist I rested my head against his chest, allowing him to lead us across the corridor toward the master bedroom. Once inside I looked around the room, completely in awe. It was like stepping inside one of my Jane Austin books. Walking toward the bed I lay down resting my head against the soft pillow. Looking into Edward's eyes, I smiled, letting him know that I was feeling better. Once he'd pulled the covers over me, he turned his attentions back toward the suitcase. I still found it fascinating how he still managed to unpack things so quickly. Before I had a chance to close my eyes everything was in its rightful place, including me. Resting against his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because a few hours later I could feel myself being lightly shaken. Opening my eyes, I smiled looking into the beautiful green eyes of my husband. Getting out of bed slowly I made my way toward the closet pulling out a T-shirt and yoga pants, getting dressed quite quickly. Once I'd gotten back into the bedroom I realised that Edward must have been checking on something because he was no longer in the bedroom.

Deciding to explore the bedroom, I walked over to the vanity table, looking inside the drawers. My heart started to race as I came across two envelopes written in the all too familiar handwriting. However these must have belonged to Edward's mother Elizabeth. Turning them over, I noticed that one was for Edward and the other for me. Taking a deep breath, I put aside Edward's letter, ripping open the envelope that was meant for me, eager to know what Elizabeth Masen would have wanted me to know.

_My Dearest Daughter-In-Law_

_If you're reading this, then sadly it means I'm no longer here. You must be a very special woman if my Edward has chosen you to be his wife. He's always been a gentleman and sometimes stubborn. He needs a good woman to keep him in line. If there's one piece of advice I could give you it would be to treasure each other. Life is short, sometimes too short. I'm sure if my husband and I were there we would adore you. _

_I've one more piece of information to share with you. You no doubt know Dr Carlisle Cullen. He was the doctor who treated us when we fell ill from the Spanish Influenza. I'm sure by now Edward or Dr Cullen told you that it was I who begged him to save my son, to save him the way others couldn't. You see my dear; I knew what Carlisle Cullen was, and what he could do for my Edward. He didn't deserve to die like his father and me. _

_Take care of my son, my beautiful boy. And remember, even though I can't be there to share the good times with you. I'll always be watching from above. You'll always have my guidance._

_Elizabeth Masen _

_September 1918_

By the time I finished reading the letter, the tears were streaming down my face. After all this time Edward would finally have a part of his mother. The woman who I owed everything to. Taking a deep breath, I tried to gain control over myself as I heard Edward re-enter the bedroom with two cups of juice. Turning to face him, his face fell as he saw the tears falling from my eyes. He was at my side as quick as his human feet could carry him.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"It's got to be something."

"Just this letter. It's from your mother. There's one for you also."

Taking another deep breath, I handed Edward the letter as he read through it, his emerald green eyes shone with tears as he read what his biological mother had to write about her future daughter in law. Moving forward a little I wrapped my arms around his shoulders giving him the comfort he needed. Picking up the letter which was meant for Edward I handed it to him as he took it slowly, handing my letter back to me at the same time.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just read. My mother had actually written a letter to my Bella, not knowing whether she was going to live or not, she still wanted me to know that she approved of my choice of wife. As I took the second letter off Bella and noticed my own name written across the envelope. With shaking hands, I opened the envelope taking out the letter, wondering what my mother had to say to me before she was taken from me.

_Mr Dearest Edward,_

_If your reading this, I'm no longer with you. My beautiful boy, you're so like me in many ways. You deserve to live beyond this horrible disease. I'm writing this as I lie in my sickbed; Dr Cullen is doing his best to make sure that we are both comfortable. I don't want to leave you alone in this world, but there are bigger things for you out there. _

_Please don't be angry at Carlisle for what you were turned into. It was my choice for you to be changed. I asked him to do everything in his power to save my only son. I know you've probably thought yourself unworthy to be loved, after being alone for so long, but you're not unworthy and you never have been. You have a kind heart, and a wonderful soul. Yes I said soul. _

_If you read your wife's letter then you also know I'm psychic. I know things about you that even you don't. I knew that you'd go from vampire to human again, and I know you'll probably drive yourself crazy wondering how. The truth is, it was you who made it happen, you were given a second chance to be with your beautiful girl the way you've always wanted to. I hope this proves to you that you do indeed have a soul. But if there comes a time when you need to choose between humanity and immortality. You must promise me that you will chose to become a vampire again. _

_Don't worry your secrets are safe with me my son._

_I love you and I will always be there guiding you._

_Mom_

_September 1918_

If it hadn't been for Bella's comforting arms, I would be in tears by now. My mother's words healed a part of me that I never knew needed healing. If she hadn't fought for me, then I wouldn't have everything that I have today, a wonderful family, a beautiful wife, my baby girl and now another on the way. Laying the letter with Bella's I looked into her eyes, Without knowing it, she'd given me my mother back, these few words on paper had given me a sense of peace. And I couldn't thank her enough. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her but I made a promise never to let her slip away from me. She was my heaven.

"Would you like to leave dinner until tomorrow?"

"No. I'll be okay. I just… …oh Bella, it's just for so long I had forgotten who she was. What she meant to me. And now… …now I've gotten her back."

"Of course she loved you. You were her little boy. Every mother wants what is best for their child."

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Taking a deep breath, I stood up pulling Bella gently into my arms kissing her forehead gently. Once she was in my arms I walked slowly downstairs. I already had my wallet in my back pocket so all we needed to do was walk to the restaurant. I had to remember to thank Alice in the morning for looking after Beth. Once we left the house I made sure that the walk to the restaurant was short. Deciding to take her to Bistro Campagne, it's one of the few restaurants I can remember Carlisle talking about when I was in my newborn stage.

Once we turned into Lincoln Square, it didn't take long for the restaurant to become visible. As Bella snuggled into my chest I led her slowly into the restaurant, hoping that the food wouldn't upset her stomach again. We were led to our seats thankfully in a quiet area of the restaurant, it was busier than I could ever remember it being. The waiter handed us our menus and I could instantly tell Bella was having trouble figuring out what everything was. I was thankful that there were some relatively normal choices on the menu.

Looking up from my menu I smiled seeing Bella staring at me. She'd placed her menu on the table, resting her hand over the choice that she wanted to try. I decided to try the duck confit, which seemed to be one of the safer options, I noticed Bella's choice was something I'd seen her eat before, and was also one of the safer options. She'd chosen Berkshire pork chop with spiced peach compote and sweet onions. The minute we decided on what to order the waiter made his way over to the table and took our order, alongside two glasses of Coke.

"This restaurant is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it angel."

"I couldn't understand much of the menu though. If I'd tried to order any of the gourmet things I'd probably have ended up with snails or frogs."

"Mm I did notice."

"Your drinks sir. Your food will be out soon."

"Thank you."

"It's nice for once to have a meal and not have the waitress ogle you."

Before I could answer our food came, just as I'd hoped our meals were something that we could eat and didn't have anything foreign in it. As we ate, I kept my eyes on Bella, looking for any signs that she wasn't feeling well again, however the nausea from earlier on seemed to have eased off as the day had gone on. The way she was eating I could tell that she was enjoying the food that she'd picked out. Once we'd finished eating, the waiter collected our plates bringing the bill back with us. After leaving a sizable tip, I guided Bella out of the restaurant, pulling her into my arms the minute we were outside.

By the time we arrived home, Bella was exhausted, having almost fallen asleep standing up. Picking her up gently, I walked upstairs my parents' old bedroom laying her gently on the bed, somehow managing to undress her and slide one of my T-Shirts over her body. She was already asleep by the time I had gotten myself changed and into bed. Shuffling down the bed, I wrapped my arm around her waist resting my hand against her stomach falling asleep to the knowledge that in 7 months we were going to be welcoming another addition to the family. Life couldn't get much better than this. Could it?


	16. Surprise Wedding

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright Intended._

**Chapter 16**

**Surprise Wedding**

**BPOV**

I'd always loved Christmas. However this year was definitely one of the best Christmas's I'd ever had. Not only was I going to get to surprise Edward again, but I was carrying our second child. Considering the late hour that we went to bed, I was surprised either of us managed to wake up at the time I'd planned. We'd just finished breakfast when Alice and Jasper walked through the door. What surprised me the most was they didn't have Beth with them.

We were curled up on the couch with our hands rested over my stomach, in the hope that my stomach wouldn't become unsettled again. Today was not the day for morning sickness to arrive. Of course it was too much to hope that Alice would manage to keep quiet about it. Taking a deep breath, I prayed that Alice wouldn't go overboard with the makeup regime. Alice's eyes instantly zoned in on our joined hands on my stomach I couldn't help but notice the smile that radiated from her as she bounced over to us.

"Um Alice where's Beth?"

"She's with Esme. I didn't think it was worth bringing her out of the house just to take her straight back again."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Do we need to leave now?"

"Of course. Come on lazy bones."

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Leaning over I kissed Edward's cheek gently, reluctantly standing up to leave with Alice. Glancing at Jasper I smiled taking another deep breath out, feeling the nausea creeping up on me again. I just nodded, not seeing the point in hiding the pregnancy from him when he could already feel what I was feeling. Once I'd gotten myself ready I walked over to Alice for once hoping that we were walking.

The minute we stepped outside and I saw Carlisle's Mercedes I groaned under my breath. Just my luck. Reluctantly I slid into the passenger side; I didn't have to have Edward's ability to know the second Alice was in the car, I was going to get the Spanish Inquisition. Before I had a chance to ask how everyone was settling in, the questions started. Deciding it was better to get this over and done with, before she started to torture my hair; I knew exactly how she would start her questioning. The same way she did every other time she was curious. Guilt Trip.

"Bella how much do you love me?"

"I love you very much Alice. You're my best friend."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were pregnant again?"

"I didn't know until I spoke to Edward on the plane. I thought it was the stomach flu."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Alice can I ask you something?"

"Anything Bella you know that."

"Do you still see me becoming a vampire?"

"Yes I do. Despite all the changes that have happened. That is still a definite."

"And Edward?"

"Both of you after the babies are born."

"Wait babies?"

"That's what I said."

"Wow."

Just as I was about to ask another question, I looked out of the window realising that we were already at the Cullens new house. I knew Carlisle already owned property here, I just didn't realise how big the house would be. I was brought out of my thoughts abruptly by Alice grabbing hold of my arm dragging me toward the front door. Once inside, I found myself gravitating toward the huge arm chair in the corner of the living room. The décor had been updated, no doubt Esme had worked her magic over the years, however the furniture appeared to be from the 1900s.

"Bella? Do you like it?"

"I love it. I never expected it to be so… …so historic. It makes me realise just how long Edward had to wait for me. I feel slightly insignificant."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been through so much to be with me. And I've hardly had to go through anything."

"He loves you. You'd do the same if the roles were reversed."

I nodded. I might be able to fool Carlisle and maybe Esme, however Alice wasn't convinced. She could read my face just as easily as Edward could. Taking hold of my hand, she dragged me toward the staircase; she shoved me into a room, which from the décor I could only assume was her bedroom. Once she'd closed the door, she pulled me toward the huge bed. Taking a deep breath, I looked up into her topaz eyes. Sometimes I wished I was immune to her ability.

"Alright Bella spill."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Why are you so sad? It's your wedding day again. Did I miss something?"

"It's nothing."

"You're such a bad liar."

"Fine, I'll tell you. I miss my vampire."

"Oh Bella. You're scared he'll get hurt?"

"Mm hm. I think I want to be changed sooner than I planned."

"Leave it to me. Now cheer up, we have a wedding to prepare for."

And just like that, all my fears disappeared. I didn't know how she did it. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she had been getting lessons from Edward. One look at Alice's face told me that the torture was about to start. If it was anything like our first wedding day, my hair would be done first, followed by my makeup. Taking a deep breath, I stood up walking over to Alice's vanity table sitting down in front of the mirror, resting my hand over my stomach hoping the nausea would be kept at bay.

"So how do you want your hair?"

"Well I was thinking gathered at the top, and then swept into a braid over my right shoulder."

"Perfect. And you're makeup will be minimal."

"Can you go at vampire speed; I don't want to be late."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Alice. Do you want me to tell Edward what you're getting him for Christmas?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. You win."

"I thought you'd see it my way eventually."

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

As promised Alice completed my hair and makeup at top speed. I was surprised that she stuck to her word; it was so unlike Alice to actually listen to me. My eyes were closed as she put the finishing touches to my eyes; once she'd done I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes slowly, I was completely blown away by the end results; Alice had outdone herself this time. If most of the makeovers went this way I might agree to Bella Barbie sessions more often.

Again I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice squealing behind me. So much for not letting her get her own way. Taking a deep breath, I stood up walking over to the enormous closet where Alice had been hiding my dress. The minute I saw it I squealed. It was even better than I could have imagined, I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when Jasper brings him to the church.

"How long do we have before we have to leave?"

"Well Jazzy should have Edward at the church by now, so not long?"

"Alright. Can you help me with my dress?"

"Of course I can."

Before I had a chance to reach for my wedding gown, Alice already had it in her hands ready for me to step into, suddenly all my nerves disappeared. Taking hold of the vanity chair I stepped into my wedding gown turning around as Alice laced up the back. I didn't need to have enhanced senses to know that the rest of the family had already made their way to the church. Once Alice pulled her hands away from my back, she led me slowly down the stairs, my breath completely taken away by the Mercedes which was waiting for me.

"When did you do this?"

"Silly Bella you should know that by now. You decided on it."

"Did I tell you how annoying that can be at times?"

"Not recently."

Thankfully the journey to the church didn't take that long, as much as I love my sister and best friend, sometimes she can be too energetic. Once the Mercedes stopped at the church, I realised it was in fact Carlisle driving. How exactly did I miss that? Taking hold of his arm, I stepped out of the car, my excitement brimming to the surface. Today was our second wedding day, however I knew this day would be the most special because Edward would be giving me his biological name.

Five minutes after Alice disappeared inside the church, Carlisle lead me toward my destiny. My one and only love. My Lullaby sounded out around the church as Carlisle walked me down the aisle toward my Edward. If Carlisle hadn't have been holding onto me, I know I'd have ran down the aisle. Just as I was getting frustrated, Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's and once again I was home. The minister waited until Carlisle was seated before starting the ceremony.

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Edward and Bella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Edward and Bella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Edward and Bella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"_

Carlisle stood up smiling at us as he addressed the minister. He may not be my biological father but in every sense of the word with Charlie's absence he was the best father any vampire or human could ask for. It was clear to see on his face that Carlisle believed in God, and heaven. I know if his father could see him now, and everything that he has created for himself, despite the fact that he's a vampire, he would be incredibly proud of his son.

"I do."

"_This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward and Bella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing there is for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."_

Taking a deep breath I prepared to recite my vows. Unlike our first wedding, we'd decided to write our own. As much as we loved the originality of Reversed Webber's vows, with Alice's help I'd managed to create vows which I hoped showed how I felt about Edward, both sides of him. I always knew he had a soul; however I could already see the change in his attitude toward his soul, after we found his mother's letters. Looking into his eyes I held onto his hands squeezing them gently as I started to say my vows.

"Edward, as I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face. It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank God enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. Edward, I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth. Edward, I love you. With this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the world I could be with, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, as long as we both shall live."

Bella, when we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so …right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It's been half a year since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I ever have been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you and will love you forever and always."

"Who has the rings?"

Emmett and Alice handed us our now engraved wedding bands as we slid them back into their rightful places on our wedding fingers. As I looked into Edward's watery eyes, I knew that I'd pulled it off. My Edward was completely stunned, yet completely content. That's all I've ever wanted for him, to forgive himself and be happy, and finally it seemed like it was happening. Reaching up I swiped my thumb across his eyes taking the tear away.

"I'd like to introduce to Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Masen. You may kiss your bride."

I couldn't help myself. Leaning into Edward I moulded my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss, I traced his bottom lip with my tongue gaining entry. Our tongues danced together as we _finally _shared a real kiss, without needing to hold back. I completely forgot about our family sitting behind us until Emmett cleared his throat. Blushing bright red I buried my head into Edward's chest wanting the floor to open up and swallow me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For today. For becoming Mrs Masen. It's everything I wanted and more."

"Would you like me to use Masen rather than Cullen?"

"Mm. We would have to talk to Carlisle about it but I would love that."

"Then I shall use Masen."

"Do you have any other surprises?"

"Mm only Christmas Presents. I'm sure Emmett is eager to start opening presents."

"Hell yeah."

Wrapping one arm around Edward's waist, we walked back down the aisle toward the waiting Mercedes, I noticed that now Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche were now in place for everyone else. Today had definitely been one of the best days of my life, seeing Edward so content and at peace. I'd managed to give Edward the most important human experience, if everything changed tomorrow and he became a vampire again, I would be happy, I'd accomplished in my mission to prove to him he had a soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day <strong>

**EPOV**

I've said it before and I'm saying it again. Just when I think I couldn't love Bella any more than I already do and she comes along and proves me wrong. First she brings me back to Chicago, the place I called home all those years ago, that in itself was special enough. But then to surprise me again with another wedding. A human wedding. When she walked down the aisle toward me on Carlisle's arm, she took my breath away. I always knew she looked good in blue; however that royal blue wedding gown looked exquisite on her. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella gently touching my arm. The smile she gave me lit up her beautiful face.

"Did you like your surprise Mr Masen?"

"Love it. So Mrs Masen what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure you'd want to hear it."

"Angel, I always want to hear your thoughts."

"I was talking to Alice before the wedding and I told her that part of me is starting to miss my vampire. Now I know you're going to say that we don't have to be anymore, but you're forgetting the Volturi will find out. I was thinking, maybe after the twins are born we can ask Carlisle to change us."

"Twins?"

"Mm Alice told me whilst she was helping me get ready. Stop changing the subject."

"Sorry my angel. I hadn't thought about the Volturi, you're right they would come and see if Carlisle was successful in finding vegetarian vampires like himself. It would be safer if we were vampires again."

"I just… I didn't know how you'd feel about it. You've always wanted to be human for me."

"Bella, you've given me everything I could have hoped for and more. You married me not once but twice, you arranged an amazing wedding to give me the opportunity to call myself Mr Masen. You have given me a beautiful baby girl and two more little miracles to call my own. I know now I didn't lose my soul when I was changed, therefore I agree to change again, for you, for my family, for my children. I love you sweet angel."

"I love you too Mr Masen."

We were brought out of our romantic bubble by the back doors opening. We were so wrapped up in our conversation neither of us had seen Emmett and Rosalie heading toward us, nor had I heard their thoughts. Glancing up at Emmett I tried hard not to laugh at the goofy Santa hat. Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist I noticed for the first time Carlisle's old house. The house I was changed in. Taking a deep breath I braced myself to be hit with a lot of memories.

"Come on already. Alice is refusing to let me open presents without you two."

"We're coming. We just had something to discuss."

"Aww little Eddie is growing up."

"Not that Emmett. And don't call me Eddie."

"Alright, alright I'm gone."

"Don't be too long Edward; Jazz is having a hard time controlling both Emmett and Alice."

"Be right there. Is Elizabeth awake?"

"Mm, Esme is trying to soothe her but I think she's hungry."

"We'll be in in a second."

Once Rosalie had followed Emmett inside, I took Bella into my lap getting out of the car slowly, carrying her bridal style toward the house. The minute I walked through the door, I instantly felt at home, even though it had been nearly 90 years since I was last here. Alice already had an enormous Christmas Tree up and the whole house was decorated from top to bottom with decorations. Walking toward the couch I sat down holding my Bella close to my chest gently resting my free hand onto her rounded abdomen.

"_About time."_

"Well now you and Bella have joined us, we can open gifts. Since we open them in couples, you and Bella get to go first."

"Alright. Wait, don't tell me you've cooked Christmas dinner when theirs only two of us that can eat."

"Of course."

"Get on with it then."

The minute I finished speaking Alice was on her feet pulling gifts out from underneath the tree. By the time she'd finished the pile in front of us nearly reached the tops of our heads. Picking up one gift I noticed it was something I'd bought for Bella before Elizabeth was born. I had planned to give it to her on our honeymoon but Alice told me that it would be better for Christmas, I handed it over to my angel, watching eagerly as she opened her first Christmas gift from me.

It didn't take long for her to pull off the wrapping paper, I knew the minute she realised what I'd given her that she loved it. I knew it was hard for her to accept gifts from me, but recently she seemed to be getting better at accepting them. Nestled inside the Tiffany's box was a diamond studded heart pendant. The smile lit up her face as she traced her finger across the diamonds.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you. Can you put it on me?"

"Of course I can my angel. Anything for you."

Unclipping the necklace she had on I placed it on the coffee table in front of my, placing the heart shaped pendant around her neck, clipping it securely in place. Alice was right, this was the perfect time to give this gift to her, it meant something else entirely now. She stole my still heart, and she made my beating heart flip with happiness. She snuggled into my chest as I started to open the rest of the gifts, from Carlisle and Esme we received his and hers robes, Rosalie and Emmett had bought us electric blankets, obviously Alice had seen our decision and informed the rest of the family already, Alice and Jasper's gift surprised me the most, a couple's spa day. As I gazed down at Bella I realised why. They were giving us one final time to relax before we transformed into vampires in my case, back into a vampire.

**BPOV**

After all the presents had been given out and the wrapping paper discarded I decided to show Edward his gift from me when we were alone. This was one gift I didn't want the entire family to witness. To say I wasn't looking forward to Christmas dinner was an understatement, I'd managed to keep my food down so far, however I already felt sick again. Nuzzling my head in Edward's chest I breathed in his scent hoping it would calm my unsettled stomach.

A few minutes later, Esme came in with a kitchen towel over her shoulder letting us know that dinner was served. I knew Edward had guessed by my sudden movement that I wasn't feeling my best. Picking me up he took me into the dining room placing his hand against my stomach rubbing it gently. I thought everything was going perfectly until the food was placed in front of me. Covering my mouth, I looked toward Edward for help not knowing where the bathroom was. Noticing my distress he picked me up gently letting me lay my head against his shoulder.

"Edward what's wrong with Bella?"

"We uh… …we're pregnant again. I think we just found out that she has an aversion to poultry."

"Oh. Ooh, you're excused. And congratulations."

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome Bella."

Taking a deep breath, I buried my head in Edward's chest as he carried me to the bathroom. Just as he placed me on the ground, I raced toward the porcelain god emptying my stomach from the breakfast I'd consumed before the wedding. Edward handed me a glass of water, which I took with gratitude ridding myself from the god awful taste in my mouth. Looking into Edward's eyes I knew that I wanted to show Edward his present now. It wasn't something he could show other people but we would know where and what it was and that's all that matters.

"Can we go into one of the bedrooms?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because I still need to give you your present and you need to unwrap me to see it."

"Mm can't I see it now?"

"It's not very romantic."

"Point taken."

Picking me up bridal style again, we passed Esme and Carlisle on the stairs. I smiled at them, hoping that they would understand why I couldn't eat. However Esme went through this when she was human so I doubted they would hold it against us, if necessary I could always eat something later and the rest we could give to Charlie when we got back to Forks. Edward walked into a room, I guessed used to be his when he was a newborn placing me down on the bed.

The second I turned around to take off my gown I felt Edward's hands slipping it off my body slowly. Suddenly it felt like my heart was in my mouth as I felt the gown whoosh to the floor. Turning to face him again I took hold of his left hand guiding it down my body until he reached my stomach. Looking into his eyes I could see the confusion on his face as he came into contact with the gauze bandage.

"What's that?"

"Your surprise, would you like to see it?"

"Mm hm. Please."

Carefully I took hold of the tape holding the gauze in place, slowly revealing the Cullen Crest Tattoo which was now present on my lower abdomen on the left hand side. Feeling the butterflies in my stomach, I looked into Edward's eyes seeing them full of emotion. I think for once, I finally managed to catch Edward off guard. This was the last thing he had expected me to do. Suddenly his fingers were on my stomach trailing his index finger gently across the tattoo, his face lit up like a Christmas Tree as he flashed me my crooked grin.

"When did you get this done?"

"A few days ago. I know I have the Cullen Crest necklace which I'll never take off even if I do have other necklaces on. I just thought that this would be a permanent reminder of the fact I'm yours for eternity. Once I'm changed it will become more defined."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yea, but it's worth it."

Taking hold of the gauze again, I covered the fresh tattoo up again pulling on the new robe. Noticing Edward's eyebrow raised, obviously wondering why I wasn't putting on my usual hoody and jeans. Wrapping my arms around his waist I buried my head back into his chest as I breathed out again. I could hear Emmett complaining because we weren't eating. Typical Emmett, I swear he was dropped on his head when he was younger.

"The tattoo is sore right now. But I'll put a t shirt on if it would make you feel better."

"It's not that I just don't want Emmett to say anything to you."

"I know. I wish we could just stay up here."

"Your wish, my command."

Crawling into bed I waited until Edward had laid down next to me before settling down. Moving closer to him I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes as I heard him start to hum my lullaby. He knew that was the best way to get me to sleep. Taking a deep breath out I slowly started to drift off to sleep content in my husband's arms. Soon we would be vampires and we'd finally have our happily ever after for eternity. Now I just needed to know how to say goodbye to my mother.

A/N The next chapter will skip ahead 9 months later. In this chapter the vicar's speech is in italics.


	17. June 20th Nine Months Later

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright Intended._

**A/N Second Part of This Chapter, The Change will be mostly dialogue from Breaking Dawn mainly because I'm not skilled enough yet to write Bella's transformation on my own. It is however mixed within my own story.**

**Chapter 17**

**June 20 Nine Months Later**

**BPOV**

So much had happened over the past nine months, Edward and I had become closer than I thought was humanly possible. The months passed by so quickly, before we knew it, it was June, more specifically Edward's human birthday. He was now officially 18 years old. Alice of course wanted to celebrate with a party, however thankfully Esme and Carlisle had put their foot firmly down. At nine months pregnant I was in no mood for a party. We'd moved back into the main house quite soon after we returned from Chicago. Our bedroom was now a deep blue colour with bedding to match, the carpet a baby blue. Now instead of bad reminders we were starting to build new memories.

Carlisle had taken time off from the hospital as he knew my due date was Edward's birthday, another reason why a party wasn't a good idea. I thought my belly was huge when I was pregnant with Elizabeth but it was small compared to how it looked right now. When I stood up I could just about see my feet, Edward had taken to getting Emmett or Jasper to carry me downstairs. Thankfully I tended to stay curled up on the couch more than anywhere else in the house, therefore they didn't need to carry me around all the time, I'd never say it to their faces but being in anyone else's arms bar Edward's made me incredibly uncomfortable.

Esme had offered to stay home with me whilst the rest of the family went on a hunting trip; Edward was upstairs in the EJ and Charlie's nursery getting the last minute details finished. Just as I moved to get comfortable again I felt a shooting pain go through my back, gripping hold of the couch cushions I breathed through the pain knowing exactly what was happening. My labour had started with one little change; the contractions were in my back. Getting up slowly, I knelt on the floor resting over the couch closing my eyes letting out a moan. Instantly Esme was by my side. I hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"Bella is it time?"

"Mm hm. Except it's different this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"The contractions are shooting through my back."

"Would you like me to get Edward?"

"No need, mom I'm here."

"Edward it hurts."

"I know angel. Remember to breathe. Do you want to stay here or go upstairs?"

"Here it hurts too much to move."

"Alright angel. Where does it hurt?"

"The contractions are in my back."

Burying my head into the couch again, as another contraction shot through my back, I moaned out loud, taking deep breaths pulling at my sweats trying to get the off. Esme was at my side in a flash helping me undress at the waist. I could vaguely hear her on the phone to Carlisle, asking him to come home. I was just praying he wouldn't bring Emmett with him, the last thing I needed was his jokes when I was in agony. Once the contraction had passed I looked up at Edward reaching out for his hand. I just hoped I didn't hurt him. He didn't have the vampire skin again yet.

"Happy birthday Mr Masen."

"Thank you. Now we will have something else to celebrate on my birthday."

"Mm. Your birthday is always a reason to celebrate. You're officially 18 now."

"That is one thing I am glad for. Now I won't look so young when I'm changed again."

"Mine."

"Yes yours."

Leaning my head cheek against the couch cushion, I suddenly felt Edward's hand checking to see how dilated I was. I knew that the babies must have dropped further into my pelvis with the contractions. Part of me wanted to know how long I'd be in labour the other part didn't. Before I knew it, he was taking hold of my hand again kissing my forehead. His free hand gently rubbing my aching back.

"How long have you been having back pain?"

"Not long. They just started about five minutes ago now. Why?"

"You're only 4 centimetres dilated."

"Oh."

"I know your disappointed angel. But you're doing so well."

"Why is it all in my back?"

"It could be the way the babies are laying. Every labour is different."

"Carlisle isn't going to be able to leave the others behind is he?"

"I wouldn't think so. But he will try and keep them out of the living room until you've given birth."

"I don't want them to be banned from the house."

"They understand. They don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"If Emmett says anything, I'll get my own back once I'm changed."

"I'll be monitoring his thoughts. So you want them to stay?"

"Mm maybe it will scare him into being quiet."

The image of Emmett with wide eyes as I gave birth flashed through my head, which of course set Edward off having read my thoughts. Looking into his eyes I could see the humour in them as the idea of Emmett being present at the birth of his nephews being entertaining. My body tensed up as another contraction shot through my back. Moving further forward I spread my legs a little so none of my weight was pressing against my belly. I suddenly felt sorry for Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper as the view as they walked through the door wouldn't be a pleasant one. As if they heard my thoughts, suddenly I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Whoa Bella, what position do you call that one?"

"Oh I don't know Emmett, how about the giving birth position. Now sit down and shut up or leave the same goes for Jazz. So it's your choice stay or leave?"

"Stay?"

"Jazz? You staying or leaving?"

"Staying."

I nodded grunting as another contraction came straight after the previous one. Taking deep breaths out, once again I felt Edward at my lower half checking to see if I'd progressed. I was just praying that it would be further than I was a few minutes ago. Two minutes later I felt Edward's hand rubbing my aching back, running his other through my sweaty hair. His warm lips touched my cheek as he started to whisper in my ear.

"Your 8 centimetres. They seem to be eager to come and meet us. You're doing so well angel."

"How long do you think it will be until I'm fully dilated?"

"According to Carlisle not much longer. The first baby will come fast and then you'll have a breather whilst the second moves downward."

"Another one's coming."

"Breath through it angel. You're doing so well."

Turning my head slightly, I looked in Jazz and Emmett's direction letting out a giggle as I noticed the horror stricken look on their faces. Maybe they would remember this moment the next time that they decided to tease me. Breathing out I looked over at Carlisle smiling slightly. At times like this I really missed Charlie, but I knew he was happy with Irina in Alaska and by now probably a vampire. Once the contraction ended I closed my eyes a minute moving a little closer to Edward.

"Carlisle do you know how Charlie's doing?"

"Quite well according to Carmen, he's a natural. He and Irina have completed the mating bond."

"Do you think I'll be able to see him after you change Edward and myself into vampires? Do you think he'll be okay around the children?"

"I think he'll do perfectly. They are his grandchildren. It's engrained in him not to hurt his family. The same applies to you and Edward. You Swans are definitely a rare breed. To have you destined to be a vampire was a gift from God, but to have your father become mated to a vampire also, well that's unique."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. For accepting me so easily."

"You're Edward's mate. You were already family even before we met you."

"I feel like I belong now."

"I'm glad."

Gripping hold of the couch I grunted suddenly feeling the urge to push. Taking hold of Edward's hands I looked into his eyes praying he would see the pain written on my face. Thankfully the minute my eyes met his he looked toward Carlisle for help. Secretly I wanted Edward to deliver our sons but I needed him next to me more than my plan. I knew I'd be safe in Carlisle's hands. Moaning out loud again I started to push, allowing Edward's soothing tough to calm me down.

"Alright Bella when you feel the next contraction I need you to push."

"They are coming on top of each other now."

"Then just follow what your body is telling you to do."

Gripping hold of Edward's hand I grunted again, baring down against the couch through the contraction. I could hear Carlisle and Edward coaching me through the pain. I started to feel a burning sensation instantly knowing that our first son's head was now crowning. It didn't take long for the next contraction to hit my back. Moving forward again I spread my legs wider hoping it would help the baby come quicker. Panting heavily I pushed again as the burning sensation started to get stronger. I knew this meant the baby's head was starting to appear. Once the contraction started to ease off I closed my eyes just wanting to sleep, I was so exhausted.

"Bella. I know you're tired but you can do this. You've almost got the first baby all the way out. One or two more pushes and your son will be here."

"Okay. I'll try."

Taking another deep breath, I prepared myself for the next contraction knowing it wouldn't be long until it shot through my back. As if on cue, the ache in my back returned. Leaning against Edward's arm, the urge to push again became a necessity, baring down again as I pushed harder than before. The next sound I heard brought tears to my eyes. Our baby's first cry. Turning my head I smiled noticing that he had my eyes and Edward's unruly hairstyle.

"Edward Jacob Masen."

"It fits him perfectly angel."

"I wanted to follow tradition, your father was named Edward and he gave you his name. He is Edward III but I'm sure Emmett will end up calling him Eddie."

"Where did Emmett and Jasper go?"

"They disappeared the minute EJ's head started to appear."

"Aw poor things scared of a little baby."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Not just yet. I'm getting pain again."

"Esme can you take EJ from me?"

"Of course son."

Keeping myself together long enough to see EJ being safely handed over to his grandmother, I rested my head back onto Edward's arm baring down as the contractions started to become stronger. I could vaguely feel Carlisle's cool hands against my legs as he started to guide Charles Carlisle out. With every push I started to feel more and more relief. Somehow I managed to push past the burning sensation this time, and before long I could feel his head between my legs. Closing my eyes I breathed out, managing to regain some strength for the final few pushes. Soon Charles Carlisle would be here and all the pain would be worth it.

It didn't take long before the final few contractions started to shoot through my back consistently. Placing my head on my chest I gave one final big push, feeling the baby slip from within me straight into his grandfather's waiting hands. His cries echoed around the room as I nuzzled my head against Edward's shoulder. Looking into his eyes, I saw tears falling. Smiling brightly I reached up slowly and wiped them away.

"We did it."

"No angel. You did all the hard work I just sat here."

"Are they okay?"

"They're perfect. Carlisle just cut the cord. Did you choose his name?"

"Mm, Charles Carlisle Masen. Can you help me up?"

"Of course angel."

Once I'd gotten settled on the couch Edward handed me our sons, I looked into their chocolate brown eyes thankful that we would always have a reminder of the colour of my eyes, then Edward would always be able to see them. So far they seemed like happy babies. Part of me was sad that they would be fed formula milk; however I was certain of the choice I was making. I'd figure something out about Renee after the change was completed. Turning toward Carlisle I breathed out, knowing the sooner the change started, the quicker it would be over.

"Esme would you take them from me. Look after them whilst we transform?"

"Of course my beautiful daughter."

"Carlisle where are you going to change us?"

"Wherever you both feel the most comfortable."

"Our room."

"Alright, shall we make our way up there? I'm sure you want to freshen up beforehand."

"That would be nice."

Standing up slowly I pulled the robe I had been wearing over my body tying the cords across my waist. Taking one last look at EJ & Charles I knew that they were in good hands and Alice and Rosalie would have a field day dressing them up. Poor little guys. Taking hold of Edward's hand I walked toward the stairs, eager to enter our bedroom. The nerves vanished the minute we walked inside, our forever was about to start. No longer would I be the weakest member of the family. I'd given Edward children, the one part of himself he never thought would happen, and to top everything off he now believed he had a soul.

Five minutes later we were both freshened up and waiting for Carlisle to enter the room, as if he had heard my thoughts Carlisle entered a few minutes later with Elizabeth by his side. I still couldn't believe she was now walking. She was a few months off a year old and already a toddler, I knew it was the vampire in her but the first time I witnessed it, I was overwhelmed. She climbed up on the bed resting in between Edward and myself. I noticed Carlisle had two injections full of venom in his hands. Taking hold of Edward's hand I nodded toward Carlisle letting him know that we were ready for the change to begin. Within moments, Carlisle was at the side of the bed, leaning over us. The last thing I can remember was the injection going straight into my heart, followed by a small bite on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>The Change Begins<strong>

**BPOV**

The pain was bewildering. Exactly that – I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it much harder to keep up with reality. I tried to separate them. None-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much. Reality was red, and felt like I was being sawed in half. Hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain. Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and no being able to remember what it was. Reality had come on so fast. One moment, everything was as it should have been. Surrounded by people I loved, Smiles. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for. The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, fir, and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also myself with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear.

If it had only been for myself I wouldn't have been able to struggle for long. I was only human, with no more than human strength but this wasn't about me. If I did the easy thing now let the black nothingness ease me, I would hurt them. Edward, Beth, EJ & Charles. Edward was and would forever be my life; our lives were twisted into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut both. If he were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, he wouldn't live through it, either. And a world without Edward seemed completely pointless. Edward _had _to exist.

Jacob – no doubt by now he would have phased into a wolf. After all his grandfather was the last Chief of the Quileute tribe. No they definitely wouldn't be happy with my change. But what else could we do. If we were both still human by the time the Volturi came checking up on us, if that happened, the choice would have been taken out of our hands. However Carlisle hadn't changed bitten us, so technically the treaty was still intact. I would make sure Billy knew that Carlisle shouldn't be blamed for protecting his family, and granting us our wish.

But it was so dark here that I couldn't see any of their faces. Nothing seemed real. That made it hard not to give up. I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex. Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the black felt as heavy as a planet, I couldn't shoulder it. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated. It was sort of the pattern to my life – I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endue. Survive.

It had been enough up to this point. It would have to be enough today. I would endure this until help came. I knew Carlisle and the rest of the family would do everything they could. They would not give up. Neither would I. I held the blackness of nonexistence at bat by inches. I needed something more to draw my strength from. I couldn't pull Edward's face into view. Nor Jacob's, Alice's or Rosalie's or Charlie's or Renee's or Carlisle's or Esme's… Nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if I was too late. I felt myself slipping – there was nothing to hold on to. _No! _I had to survive this. Edward was depending on me, Charlie, Alice Rosalie, Renee, and Esme.

Elizabeth, Charles, and EJ.

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could _feel _something. Like phantom limbs, I imagined. I could feel my arms again. And in them, something small, soft and warm. My babies. My little nudgers. I'd done it. Against the odds, I _had _been strong enough survive two pregnancies. One of them with a half vampire baby. Those spots of heat in my phantom arms felt so real. I clutched them closer. It was exactly where my heart should be. Holding tight the warm memory of my children, I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much too hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron – my automatic response was to drop the scorching things in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me. The burning grew – rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realised that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it – anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger. James, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me. I realised it wasn't the darkness holding me down, it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spread with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way through my face. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? This wasn't part of the stories. My mind unbearably clear – sharpened by the fierce pain – and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the question. The pain relief Carlisle had given me whilst I was in labour. It seemed a million deaths ago that we'd discussed it - Edward, Carlisle and I. Edward and Carlisle had hoped the painkillers would help fight the pain of not just the labour pains, but the venom. Carlisle had tried with Emmett, but the venom had burned ahead of the medicine, sealing his veins. There hadn't been time for it to spread.

I'd kept my face smooth and nodded and thanked my rarely lucky stars that I'd managed to lower my shield back onto my mind when I didn't want Edward to hear my thoughts. Because I'd had pain relief and venom mixed together in my system before, and I knew the truth. I knew the numbness of the medicine was completely irrelevant while the venom seared through my veins. However there was no way I was going to mention that fact. Nothing would make him more unwilling to change me at the time. I hadn't guessed that the pain relief would have this affect – that it would pin me down and gag me. Hold me paralysed while I burned.

I knew all the stories. I knew that Carlisle had kept quiet enough to avoid discovery while he burned. I knew that, according to Rosalie, it did no good to scream. And I'd hoped that maybe I could be like Carlisle. That I would believe Rosalie's words and keep my mouth shut. Because I knew every scream that escaped me would torment Edward, his hearing become as enhanced again as mine was becoming. I didn't want him to believe he was damning me to this life again.

Now it seemed like a hideous joke that I was getting my wish fulfilled. If I couldn't scream, _how could I tell them to kill me?_. All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. Let me die, let me die, let me die. And, for a never ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, numbed by the pain reliever was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed – knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame. The endless burning raged on. It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again. Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the pain relief's weight faded, and I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and these increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twitch my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I didn't act on it. Though the fire didn't decrease one tiny degree – in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame licked through my veins – I discovered that I could think around it.

I could remember _why _I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I'd committed to enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture. This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being _tied _to the stake as I burned, to _gripping _that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I had just enough strength to lie there next to my Edward unmoving while I was charred alive. My hearing got clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through not only my teeth but also coming from Edward. I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. I assumed that they were coming from Beth. They meant the most time was passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blustered away every memory of the cool. I recognised Carlisle and Esme's voices.

"Still no change?"

"None."

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no scent of the pain reliever left."

"I know."

"Carlisle, they're going to pull through this. It's not the same as last time. Edward has Bella now. He's at peace with who he is."

"I know. It's just so different. Neither of them are moving, or screaming. Bella? Can you hear me?"

I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it – I would shriek and scream and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger – any change at all would be the end of my control. Pressure on my fingers again. It was harder not to answer these fingers, the feather light touch of my beautiful daughter. The whispering returned.

"Maybe I did something wrong?"

"Or something right, Carlisle you've done this before. You did everything you could have and more. I'm not sure I'd have been able to have the control, the faith you have to change them, to change Edward especially for a second time. Stop berating yourself. Bella and Edward are going to be fine."

A broken whisper.

"They must be in agony."

"We don't know that. It could be different for them this time. They chose to be changed. We don't know the effect that will have over their experience."

I wanted so much to answer them, but I wouldn't make their pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still. Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in. Also room to worry. Where were my babies? Why weren't they here? Why weren't they talking about them? I went back to counting Beth's breaths to mark the time. Ten thousand, nine hundred forty three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More … rhythmic. Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear at all before today.

"How much longer?" Carlisle asked.

"It won't be long now," Alice told him. "The bite that they received from Beth will make their change different."

"How do you mean?"

"They will wake up with golden eyes, and their thirst will be like ours. Which means wherever we end up next they can still enter school, however I think it would be better for us to graduate here. If not for us then for Renee."

"Still a little bitter? And you do have a point about Renee. It will also give Bella a chance to say goodbye."

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she grumbled. "You would be mortified, too, if you realised that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best because I am one, I see humans okay because I was one. But I can't see these odd half breeds, because they are nothing I've experienced. And with Beth not leaving their side it's clouding my visions. Bah."

"Focus Alice."

"Right, Bella and Edward are almost too easy to see now."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Carlisle sighed. It was a new sound, happier.

"They're really going to be fine," he breathed.

"Of course they are."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago."

"I couldn't see right two days ago. But now they are free of all blind spots it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock to give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "Okay give me a second."

Quiet breathing.

"Thank you Alice." His voice sounded brighter.

_How long? _Couldn't they least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day – eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that?

"She's going to be dazzling. Edward will be blown away."

"She's always been beautiful Alice, don't be so rude."

Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look _at her."

Carlisle didn't seem to answer, but Alice's words gave me hope that maybe I didn't resemble the charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I _must _be a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been like razed to ash. I heard Alice breeze out of the room. I heard a swish of fabric as she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear _everything_. Downstairs someone was watching a ball game. The mariners were winning by two runs.

"It's my _turn_," I heard Rosalie snap at someone, and then there was a low snarl in response.

"Hey, now," Emmett cautioned.

Someone hissed.

I listened more, but there was nothing but the game. Baseball was not interesting enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to Beth's breathing again, counting the seconds. Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed. On the good news side of things, it started to fade from my fingers and toes. Fading _slowly, _but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out… And then the bad news. The fire inside my heart got hotter. How was that even _possible? _ My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up – the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic point.

"Esme," Carlisle called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Esme would hear it, if he were in or near the house. The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. Esme entered the room, Alice at her side. The footsteps were so distinct; I could even tell that Esme was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice.

"Listen," Carlisle told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Esme said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words were overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart. My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others."

My fingers twitched – the irritation breaking through my perfect façade. The room went silent beside the jack hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response. A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. Smooth, warm. Even under extreme pain I knew who's touch that was. That meant we were going to open our eyes at the same time. Could I respond without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not to chance it. Better not chance it just yet.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said, an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard the swish of wind as she darted away. And then – _oh! _My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note, it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the centre of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed the other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back onto the bed. It became a battle inside me – my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quiet again just once more. There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the silence of the pain was all I could comprehend. And then I turned my head and opened my eyes gazing into the most beautiful honey golden eyes. My Edward's.

* * *

><p><strong>New Life<strong>

**EPOV**

Opening my eyes, for the first time as an immortal again was completely surreal. I felt the same as I did before I was given a chance to be human again. My throat didn't burn persistently like a newborns should. It felt like sandpaper, but not to the extent I'd prepared for. Everything was clear. Sharp. Defined. But the most surreal part came when I looked into my Bella's eyes, I expected to see ruby red eyes staring back at me, however I was greeted by warm honey golden orbs. Moving my hand slowly I reached up to rest my hand against her cheek. We'd done it. Against all the odds, we finally had the beginning of our forever. I was brought out of my thoughts by coughing, twisting my head away from Bella's I looked up my eyes going toward the corner of the room where our family were stationed ready to intercept us if needed, but now I knew that wasn't necessary.

"Emmett, Jazz there's no need. We're absolutely in control."

"How can we be so sure of that? You've just been through the change?"

"Look at my eyes. Both of our eyes. What do you see?"

Jasper and Emmett came closer, still wary as they stared first into my eyes and then my Bella's eyes. I could tell the second they gazed into our eyes they saw the difference. Taking hold of Bella's hand, I picked her up bridal style placing her on my lap nuzzling my head into her rich, mahogany brown hair. She giggled as my nose tickled the back of her neck. Looking down her body I noticed for the first time what Alice had dressed her in. Designer jeans, baby pink tank top which showed a little of her creamy stomach. She was a vision of beauty. Turning toward Carlisle, I hoped he had answers.

"How did this happen?"

"Well when I injected you both with my venom, Beth was in between you; my theory is that when she bit you her venom designed your eye colour."

"Do you think it's her power?"

"I believe so. I'm almost positive that Aro will make an appearance, whether it is here or when we are visiting our cousins in Alaska. The good part is they can't punish us for a human knowing our secret; both Bella and Charlie are changed. However we will have to be more careful over the children. He'll find out I'm almost sure of it, we need to make sure he finds out by us and not someone else who may think they are immortal children."

"He will not touch them. I understand that he may need to see them if he arrives but no matter what he demands, he goes nowhere near them."

"Um Edward. Aren't you thirsty?"

"Not really. Bella, angel, are you?"

"No, I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Will we be able to finish school? We only have a few months left. And I need to see Renee again. At least leave her with one good memory before I disappear."

"I believe so, as you woke with amber eyes and your thirst seems to be in control. I see no harm in you attending the rest of the semester."

"Thank you."

Standing up slowly, I held Bella to my chest, feeling my still heart soar as she rested her head against my shoulder. For the first time, since we had first discussed the possibility of her being changed into a vampire, I was at peace with our decision. This was how it was meant to be. I no longer believed that I was soulless; my brief time back in my human skin, along with my mother's words had made those fears disappear and in its place was hope. She was my soul. And I was hers. Two hearts. One soul. Our happily ever after was beginning a new chapter.


	18. The Wolves

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright Intended._

**Chapter 18**

**The Wolves**

**BPOV**

As I rested my head against Edward's chest, I felt like finally everything was how it should be. We had three beautiful children, I'd managed to give Edward the human experiences that he had given me, and now, we were both immortal. We had only one more obstacle to overcome and everything would be perfect. The wolves, as much as I didn't want them to be anywhere near me after the last time I had to be in the same space as them, it was necessary. I didn't want a war to start between us. I only hoped Jacob would take into account our history when he saw me again.

Lifting my head off Edward's shoulder I looked into his dazzling eyes, I suddenly remembered that I had my shield protecting my mind. Concentrating on the bubble surrounding my mind, starting to push it outward, I felt it shift from its position easing into place at the back of my head. Once I was able to clearly hear Edward's thoughts I thought there was something wrong with me. I'd never been able to hear his thoughts before when I had my shield down. But then it hit me. I wasn't a vampire before. My power had become more accessible just like my mind.

"_Edward can you hear me?"_

"_Of course I can angel. What's on your mind?" _

"_Well, I just found out something new about my shield." _

"_What did you find out, love." _

"_I can hear your thoughts when it's down now." _

"_Well this will be interesting. It will come in very useful at school."_

"_So you don't mind me being able to hear you?" _

"_Not at all." _

"_Why do I smell wet dog? We don't have a dog?" _

"_I believe we have company." _

"_Who? Charlie is in Alaska and Renee is in Jacksonville." _

"_The pack? More specifically Jacob and Sam." _

"_What do they want?"_

"_To talk."_

"_Okay. If they try to attack I'll put my shield around everyone." _

"Do you want to fill the rest of us in on your silent conversation? It was bad enough when you talk to Alice that way but now we have to put up with it with Bella now to."

"Sorry, Bella was just informing me of something about her power. Other than that she smelt the wolves. Well two of them anyways, Jacob and Sam are outside."

Resting my head against Edward's chest again, I snuggled closer to him, finding comfort in his scent. The minute Edward finished speaking Carlisle and Esme headed toward the staircase with the rest of us followed behind them. As much as I wanted to believe that Jacob wouldn't hurt us, I had my reservations. Now that he had phased would he hate me? Hate my choice. Turn against us? I guess in a few minutes I would get my answer. Once we were downstairs, Edward released his hold on me. Looking around the room, I realised just how enhanced my eyesight was, I was seeing things that I had never noticed before.

Standing up straight, for the first time I felt beautiful. I was Edward's mate and there wasn't anything that Sam or Jacob could say to make me think any different. I searched for my physical shield, imagining a bubble, which thankfully was easier to find. I was determined to protect my family if things got heated; they'd been fighting to protect me for just over a year, now it was my turn. As Carlisle opened the front door to greet Jacob and Sam, I instantly relaxed when I saw smiles on their faces. I didn't exactly know why they were smiling but it didn't seem like they were here to start a war.

"Jacob what brings you out here?"

"Hey Bells, don't shoot the messenger we're not here because we want to be. If it were up to me then you and the Cullens would be left alone but you know what Dad is like."

"Jake, did you phase?"

"How did you-?"

"Look at me Jake. What differences do you see? Really look."

"You're one of them?"

"Yes if by one of them you mean vampire then yes."

"But the treaty states."

"The treaty is still intact, Carlisle used an injection to insert the venom into Edward and I. Don't ask about why Edward was changed again it's a long story I'll tell you another time. I just need to know one thing."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you here to hurt us?"

"No. Billy wanted to us to check and make sure you're okay. Why are you so worried? You never have been before."

"Things change."

"Mommy, who's he?"

Looking down I smiled seeing Beth looking up at me, bending down I picked her up gently, glancing over at Rosalie and Emmett who were holding EJ & Charles. Turning back toward Jacob I saw the far-away look in his face as he stared at Beth. All of a sudden I realised what had happened, and oddly enough I wasn't unhappy about it. I looked toward Edward and saw the grimace on his face struggling to hide my giggles. I could see the rest of the family were looking just as confused as Sam, until the realisation hit him. After all he had imprinted on Emily the minute he saw her.

"Sam, I know that this must have come as a shock to you. Yes when we came to LaPush to sign the treaty I was heavily pregnant, Elizabeth is now nearly a year old, but because of her vampire genes she looks around 5 years old. You understand why we were hesitant of why you were here now?"

"I understand. You have twins?"

"Today. I was changed straight afterward. Jacob just imprinted on her am I right?"

"Yes. Don't worry, he will protect her with his life, she will still have a choice when she's older whether she wants to be with him or not, but right now he will be her best friend and protector."

"Thank you. I know that he will do everything for her. For us. What do the rest of the pack feel?"

"As long as you're happy they are. Well except Paul, but in time he will understand."

"And the treaty will remain in place. Despite my change."

"As far as I can tell. No breech was made. Billy and the other elders will just have to accept that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. Tell Charlie that we asked about him. I um, think I'll leave Jake here it's going to be impossible to move him for a while."

"Alright. Say hello to Emily for me."

"I will. Oh and congratulations."

"Thanks. Bye Sam."

"Bye."

Holding Elizabeth closely to me, I walked toward Jacob, touching his arm lightly. The moment my hand touched his skin he turned toward me and smiled, a smile I'd never seen from him before. The missing piece of his heart had appeared, and all the time it was brought to him through me. Looking at Beth, I couldn't help but see she couldn't take her eyes off Jacob, he looked at me expectantly and I nodded handing Beth over for Jacob to hold. The minute she was in his arms, his eyes shone. She was his world now. Just like I was Edward's and Edward was mine.

Stepping backwards I went into Edward's waiting arms, watching as Beth and Jacob bonded. I didn't quite know exactly how we'd gotten here, but somehow it all felt right. Jacob being in my life was meant to happen, he'd felt like he needed to protect me when it was revealed I had married Edward, now I could see why. It was his destiny to be in our lives. I'd always wondered what it would be like if I'd grown up in Forks and gotten to know Jacob better, I guess now I was going to find out.

"Jake I know you probably have a lot of questions."

"Just a few. Why did you keep her a secret?"

"I didn't know how the pack would react. And there is the Volturi to consider."

"What are the Volturi?"

"The rulers of our world. It's why Charlie and I had to be changed, though we planned to be c hanged on our own being mated to a vampire it's kind of a lost cause to try and stop it."

"I'll do everything I can to protect all of you. You guys will need to be moving on soon?"

"Mm. We plan to go to Alaska you're welcome to come along."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, you're family now."

Edward kissed my forehead giving me comfort. Just one touch from him and I managed to calm myself down. I knew it would take a lot of getting used to for some of the family to get used to having a wolf in the family, mainly Rosalie, but she would do anything to protect her family and as Beth's imprinter he was now family. Suddenly my throat started to burn, I pulled a little on Edward's shirt, instantly gaining his full attention.

"_I'm thirsty." _

"_So am I. Would you like to go hunting." _

"_Mm. I don't want to hurt anyone."_

"_Alright." _

"Carlisle, I'm going to take Bella hunting. We're thirsty and I think we've tested our control enough for now. We'll be back soon."

"Alright son. We'll be here."

Before Edward could react I raced outside my laughter echoing behind me. Once I'd reached the edge of the forest I stopped waiting for Edward to catch up, of course it didn't take long for him to reach me. His arms snaked around my waist as he started to tickle me all over. Leaning up I kissed his cheek lightly. I could still remember that day in the cafeteria when I'd asked if I'd ever see him hunt. Now I was finally going to see him let loose and I couldn't wait. Our first hunt together was going to be something I'd remember.

**First Hunt**

**BPOV**

We were still in view of the house, for the first time since I woke up, I noticed the shoes Alice had put me in whilst I'd been going through the change. Stilettos really? I was going hunting not shopping. Suddenly an idea came into my mind and I heard Edward laughing obviously finding out exactly what I was about to do with my shield being down. And then I hooked the silver satin stilettos off my feet one by one and lobbed them together through the back door. A little too hard, maybe, but I heard someone catch them before they could damage anything.

Alice grumbled. "Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance."

Edward took my hand – I couldn't stop marvelling at the smoothness, the comfortable temperature of his skin – and darted through the backyard to the edge of the river. I went along with him effortlessly. Everything physical seemed very simple.

"Are we swimming?" I asked him when we stopped beside the water.

"And ruin your new clothes? No. We're jumping."

I pursed my lips, considering. The river was about fifty yards wide here. Looking into Edward's eyes, the trust and love in his eyes gave me the confidence to hurl myself over the river; however that didn't mean that I was willing to be the first one to jump across it. Whatever resistance I was feeling seemed to be noticeable in my eyes as Edward squeezed my hand looking from me toward the river and back again.

"You first," I said.

He touched my cheek, took two quick backward strides, and then ran back those two steps, launching himself from a flat stone firmly embedded in the riverbank. I studied the flash of movement as he arced over the water, turning to summersault just before he disappeared into the thick trees on the other side of the river.

"Show off," I muttered, hearing his invisible laugh echo around the trees.

Backing up five paces, just in case, I took an unnecessary deep breath in. Suddenly, I was anxious again. Not about falling or getting hurt – I was more worried about the forest getting hurt. It had come on slowly, but I could feel it now – the raw, massive strength thrilling in my limbs. Suddenly I was sure that if I wanted to tunnel _under _the river, to claw or beat my way straight through the bedlock, it wouldn't take me very long. The objects around me – the trees, the shrubs, and the rocks … the house – had all begun to look very fragile. Hoping very much that Esme was particularly fond of any specific trees across the river; I launched myself over the river landing next to Edward.

I could hear the muffled laughter in the house, and even the sound of someone gritting their teeth. The laughter came from upstairs and down, and I very easily recognised the much different, rough, throaty chuckle from the first floor. So Jacob was watching, too? I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. So much had changed for the better for both of us. The only person we had to worry about now was Billy. I didn't want to think about the Volturi. I tried to forget everything else so that I could _concentrate_.

"Bella?" Edward looked down into my eyes his crooked smile making me lightheaded. "That was graceful, even for a vampire."

Suddenly I realised I could remember everything perfectly and didn't want to give Emmett a reason to find _more _humour in my education. This was physical – it was instinctive and instead of being scared like I was before the change, I'd tackled it head on and conquered my fear. It was a strange, giddy, electrifying thing, but a short thing. An entire second had yet to pass before I'd achieved my goal. The fifty yard width was slightly _too _easy a distance…

I had been expecting the close packed trees to be a problem, but they were surprisingly helpful. It was a single matter to reach out with one sure hand and as I fell back toward the earth again, deep inside the forest and catch myself on a convenient branch; I swung lightly from the limbs and landed on my toes, still fifteen feet from the ground on the wide bough of the Sitka spruce. It was fabulous. Over the sound of my peals of delighted laughter, I could vaguely hear Edward calling my name again. As I looked into his eyes I could see hidden amusement in them.

"Was that good?" I wondered, my breathing accelerated with excitement.

"Very good, like I said, very graceful. Emmett will be kicking upset that you weren't clumsy."

"Well that's too bad for him, I for one am quite relieved I'm not the first clumsy vampire. Can we do it again?"

"Focus Bella – we're on a hunting trip."

"Oh, right," I nodded. "Hunting."

"Follow me… if you can." He grinned, his expression suddenly taunting, and broke into a run.

He was faster than me. I couldn't imagine how he moved his legs with such blinding speed, but it was beyond me. However, I _was _ stronger, and every stride of mine matched the length of three of his. And so I flew with him through the living green web, by his side, not following at all. As I ran,, I couldn't help laughing quietly at the thrill of it the laughter neither slowed me nor upset my focus. I could finally understand why Edward never hit the trees when he ran – a question that had always been a mystery to me. It was a peculiar sensation, the balance between the speed and the clarity. For, while I rocked over, under, and through the thick jade maze at a rate that should have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur. I could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every insignificant shrub that I passed.

The wind of my speed blew my hair and my torn dress out behind me, and, though I know it shouldn't, it felt very warm against my skin. Just as the rough forest floor shouldn't feel like velvet underneath my bare soles, and the limbs that whipped against my skin shouldn't feel like caressing feathers. The forest was much more alive than I'd ever known – small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed at teemed in the leaves around me. They all grew silent after we passed, their breath quickening in fear. The animals had a much wiser reaction to our scent than humans seemed to. Certainly, it'd had the opposite effect on me.

I kept waiting to feel winded, but my breath came effortlessly. I waited for the burn to begin in my muscles, but my strength only seemed to increase as I grew accustomed to my stride. My leaping bounds stretched longer, and soon he was trying to keep up with me. I laughed again, exultant, when I heard him falling behind. My naked feet touched the ground so infrequently now it felt more like flying than running.

"Bella," he called dryly, his voice even, lazy, I could hear nothing else; he'd stopped. I briefly considered mutiny. But, with a sigh, I whirled and skipped lightly to his side, some hundred yards back. I looked at him expectantly. He was smiling with one eyebrow raised. He was so beautiful that I could only stare.

"Did you want to stay in the country?" he asked, amused. "Or were you planning to continue on to Canada this afternoon."

"Here's fine," I agreed, concentrating less on what he was saying and more on the mesmerizing way his lips moved when he spoke. It was hard not to become side-tracked with everything fresh in my strong new eyes. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk, I thought something easy for our first hunt together…" He trailed off when my eyes narrowed at the word _easy_.

But I wasn't going to argue; I was too thirsty. As soon as I started to think about the dry burn in my throat, it was all I could think about. Definitely getting worse. My mouth felt like four o' clock on a July afternoon in Death Valley.

"Where?" I asked, scanning the trees impatiently. Now that I had given the thirst my attention, it seemed to taint every other thought in my head, leaking into the more pleasant thoughts of running and Edward's lips and kissing and…scorching thirst. I couldn't get away from it.

"Hold still for a minute," he said putting his hands lightly on my shoulders. The urgency of my thirst receded momentarily at his touch.

"Now close your eyes," he murmured. When I obeyed he raised his hands to my face, stroking my cheekbones. I felt my breathing speed up and waited briefly again for the blush that wouldn't come anymore.

"Listen," Edward instructed. "What do you hear?"

"_Everything_." I could have said; his perfect voice, his breath, his lips brushing together as he spoke, the whisper of birds preening their feathers in the treetops their fluttering heartbeats, the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree. But I knew he meant something specific, so I let my ears range outward, seeking something different than the small hum of life that surrounded me. There was an open space near us – the wind had a different sound across the exposed grass – and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And there, near the noise of the water, was the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood… It felt like the sides of my throat had sucked closed.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"Yes." His voice was approving. "Now… wait for the breeze again and… what do you smell?"

Mostly him – his strange honey lilac and sun perfume. But also the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the resin in the evergreens, the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents covering beneath the tree roots. And then, reaching out again, the clean smell of the water, which was surprisingly unappealing despite my thirst. I focused toward the water and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich tangy, stronger than the others. And yet nearly as unappealing as the brook. I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled. "I know – it takes some getting used to."

"Three?" I guessed.

"Five. There are two more in the trees behind them."

"What do I do now?"

His voice sounded like he was smiling. "What do you feel like doing?"

I thought about that, my eyes still closed as I listened and breathed in the scent. Another bout of baking thirst intruded on my awareness and suddenly the warm tangy odour wasn't quite so objectionable. At least it would be something hot and wet in my desiccated mouth. My eyes snapped open.

"Don't think about it," he suggested as he listed his hands off my face and took a step back. "Just follow your instincts."

I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movements as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fern-fringed edge to the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head, at the stream's edge and the shadow-spotted shapes of the four others heading eastward into the forest at a leisurely pace. I centred myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest. Only thirty yards – two or three bounds – between us. I tensed myself for the first leap. My muscles bunched in preparation, and without thinking about it launched myself at the unsuspecting bucks bringing down two in my haste to soothe my thirst. Biting into the jugular my teeth went through the fat muscle as if it were butter. As the hot liquid hit my throat, instantly the ache in my throat became more manageable, even though I was still quite thirsty.

Suddenly the window changed, blowing stronger now, from the south. I knew the scent was irresistible, a thousand times better than the two buck's I'd just drank from. The scent would have driven me forward had I been a normal newborn vampire. However it seemed along with the golden eyes, I'd been granted the tolerance of a vampire much more mature than myself. Although I found it manageable there was no way I was going to stick around to test the theory. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward taking hold of my hand, leading me further away from the spot where I'd just been feeding. I'd never been more thankful that he could hear my thoughts than I was at this moment.

It didn't take long before we were for enough away that if I tried to escape, Edward could keep tight hold of me, even though I doubted that would ever happen, it made me feel better to know that he wouldn't let me kill a human. The wind shifted completely, blowing the smell of wet earth and coming rain across my face, further freeing me from the other scent. – the scent that I now realised only a few short days ago I'd been. Suddenly I realised just how much of a struggle it had been for Edward to be with me.

I burst into a run again, a flat out sprint straight north, concentrating solely on the uncomfortable feeling of sensory deprivation that seemed to be my body's only response to the lack of air. I hadn't even realised I'd stopped breathing. My goal was to be far enough away that the scent was completely behind me and not have an effect on me. I was aware of being followed, I fought against the instinct to breathe- to use the flavours of the air to be sure it was Edward. I didn't have to fight long though I was running faster than I ever had before, shooting like a comet through the straight path I could find in the trees, Edward caught up with me after a short minute.

A new thought occurred to me and I stopped dead, my feet planted. I was sure it must be safe here, but I held my breath just in case. Edward blew past me, surprised by my sudden freeze. He wheeled around and was at my side in a second. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes, searching to see if I was okay no doubt. Always such a worrier.

"How did you do that?"

"You let me beat you before didn't you?" I demanded. And I thought I'd been doing so well.

When I opened my mouth, I could taste the air – it was unpolluted now with no trace of the compelling perfume to torment my thirst, I took a cautious breath. He shrugged refusing to be deflected.

"Bella, how did you do it?"

"Run away? I held my breath."

"But how did you stop hunting?"

"When you touched my hand. It soothed me, allowed me to remember that I was strong and I didn't need human blood to survive. I refuse to ever kill a human. It could have been someone I know.

"You're only hours old. You shouldn't be able to break off mid hunt, even mature vampires struggle to stay sane when they smell a human."

"But we're not normal newborns Edward. Beth biting us whilst we changed, altered that. We may have just woken up however in terms of how old we are to this life is irrelevant when you take into account our daughter's venom."

"When did you get to be so smart."

"I always have been. Just now I have more room to think about things."

He put his hands on my face again, and his eyes were so full of wonder. Such powerful emotions, I'd been prepared for the thirst part, but not this. I'd been so sure it wouldn't be the same when he touched me. Well, truthfully, it wasn't the same. It was stronger. I reached up to trace the planes of his face; my fingers lingered on his lips.

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way for a long time?" My uncertainty made the words a question. "But I still _want _you."

"How are you thinking about that when we're on a hunting trip. Aren't you thirsty?"

Of course I was _now_, now that he'd brought it up again! I tried to swallow and then sighed, closing my eyes like I had before to help me concentrate. I let my senses range out around me, tensed this time in case of another human walking along the track. Edward dropped his hands, not even breathing while I listened farther and farther out into the web of green life, sifting through the scents and sounds for something not totally repellent to my thirst. There was a hunt of something different, a faint trail to the east…

My eyes flashed open, but my focus was still on sharper senses as I turned and darted silently eastward. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and as I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when that was easier. I sensed rather than heard Edward was with me, flowing quietly through the woods, letting me lead. The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher; the scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did the trail I followed – it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing. A few seconds more and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up – in the braches rather than on the ground. Automatically I darted into the boughs as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up a towering silver fir.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close. My eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound, and I saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was big – easily four times my mass. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath the cat hunted, too. I caught the smell of something smaller, bland next to the aroma of my prey, cowering in brush below the tree. The lion's tall twitched spasmodically as he prepared to spring.

With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the lion's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking in surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between us, his eyes bright with fury. Half-crazed with thirst, I ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor. It wasn't much of a fight. His raking claws could have been caressing fingers for all the impact they had on my skin. His weight was nothing. My teeth unerringly sought his throat, and his instinctive resistance with pitifully feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was as effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors, they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there. The flavour was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble and his screams choked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes. The lion was finished before I was. The thirst finally seemed to be in the back of my mind, ever present but not as strong as it had been.

In one swift movement I was on my feet. Once I was standing, I realised how much mess I'd made. Wiping my face with the back of my hand and tried to fix my shirt. The claws which had been so ineffectual against my skin had more success with the thin cotton.

"Well I have to say I love the improvements to your clothing. Remind me to thank Alice when we get home."

"I suppose I could have done that better."

Looking down at my appearance I noticed I was completely covered in dirt, my hair was all knotted together, my shirt stained red with blood and handing off my shoulders. I sighed heavily sticking out my bottom lip in a small pout. Edward didn't come home from hunting trips looking like this.

"Are you still thirsty?"

"No I'm full. Can we go home now?"

"Of course." Race you back."

Before I could reply, Edward had started running, trying to hide my laughter I started running after him, determined not to let him beat me again, however the chances of that happening were pretty slim, the adrenalin rush was still present, the river not a problem for me this time, I launched myself across it, reaching the back door a few seconds after Edward had arrived home. Wrapping my arms around his waist I allowed him to lead me indoors, smiling brightly as Rosalie handed me EJ & Charles.

Moving toward the couch I curled up holding my sons close to me, despite all the changes that were happening I knew that Edward and our children would get me through the tough times. As much as I was looking forward to graduating it would also be one of the hardest days of my life. How do you say goodbye to your mother? Make promises that you know you're not going to be able to fulfil. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts my Beth, turning toward Jacob I laughed; now I knew Jake would do anything for his imprint, even crawling around the floor on his hands and knees.

"Hey Jake, you do know the nickname we have for the wolves right?"

"No. Are you going to tell me?"

"Well, it does seem appropriate right now. Dogs or Pups."

"Never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope. But we still love you. Have you spoken to Billy yet?"

"Yea, whilst you and Edward were hunting."

"And?"

"He's not happy. But it isn't and never was his choice to make. If I were you, I'd have chosen the same thing. Even if he can't see the reason why you chose this I can. Now I imprinted, I know more than ever what you'd do to be with the one that means the most to you."

"He'll come round, in time."

"Hopefully. You want me to look after EJ & Charles while you change, no offence but the whole blood stains look, not appealing."

"Sure. I need to call Renee anyways invite her to graduation."

Standing slowly, I walked the short distance toward Jacob, who thankfully was now in a sitting position on the floor with Beth playing in between his legs, gently placing both boys into his arms. I knew this time that there were enough people to look after them whilst we finished school and it's not like I could nurse them. I never thought I'd manage to become friends with Jake after he phased, I definitely never expected him to be so accepting toward my change. I knew that the rest of the pack bar Sam weren't so understanding, but I always had hope that they would come around. No doubt Carlisle would want to meet with the Elders again to discuss everything.

Turning away from Jacob, I raced upstairs, arriving on the third floor outside our bedroom within a few seconds. Reaching for the door handle I made my way inside, changing at top speed. Luckily so far, I hadn't broken anything; I only hoped that it lasted. Curling up on the bed I grabbed my cell dialling Renee's cell number. This would be one of the hardest conversations I had with my mother, never knowing when or in fact if I'd be able to see her again.

**Phone Call With Mom**

**BPOV**

It didn't take Renee long to answer, no doubt she had her cell right next to her. At first when she spoke, the words got stuck in my throat, only when Edward entered our room and wrapped his arms around me, was I able to calm down enough to actually talk to my mom. Taking an unnecessary deep breath out, I rested my head against Edward's knees as he started to plait my hair. His soothing touch giving me more and more confidence to start the conversation.

"_Hello? Hello? Bella is that you?" _

"Yeah. Hi mom. I'm sorry I'm calling so late."

""_Nonsense. I always want to speak to you whether it's late or not. What's on your mind?"_

"Well, I was just calling you to invite you to our graduation. It's in a few weeks."

"_Oh baby, of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it. So how is everything? Are you and Edward giving me anymore grandchildren." _

"Actually mom, yes. I just gave birth to twin boys. But we can talk about that when you're here okay. Jake's here with some of his friends. And well you know teenage boys, they just love to eat."

"_Oh okay baby. I have some news of my own. But you're right it is getting late. I love you Bella." _

"Love you too mom."

Once she'd hung up, Edward had finished braiding my hair pulling me into a tight hug. Resting my head against his chest I let his embrace soothe me. Saying goodbye to my mom would be hard. But it wouldn't be as hard as living without Edward and my children would be. From the first time I locked eyes with Edward I knew I would be with him forever. Saying goodbye to Renee was just something that needed to happen, she had Phil he'd make sure she was okay. Looking up into Edward's eyes I could see the smile playing on his lips, realising that I'd left my shield down again. It didn't bother me anymore, I liked that he could hear my thoughts now. If only my exams would be that easy. Only time would tell. For now I was happy to just be with my husband. As the first day of our new life together came to an end, I found myself happier than I ever thought I could be. I was home.

**A/N First Hunt thoughts are taken from the book, mixed in with my own story. Sometimes a girl just need a little guidance in some areas. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Up next, the Denali's Return.**


	19. The Denali's Visit

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright Intended_.

**Chapter 19**

**The Denali's Visit**

**EPOV**

The weeks after Bella's transformation were eventful by Cullen standards. Bella continued to amaze all of us with her self-control, Jasper had even started to wonder if this was her ability; that was until I reminded him that she was still able to keep me out of her thoughts whenever she wanted privacy. Bella's ability came as a shock to all of us; we were putting EJ & Charles into their cribs, after Carlisle had revealed to us their growth would be just like any other baby born into the world. Something I was incredibly grateful for given the fact that the Volturi would no doubt come looking to see if Bella had been changed before long. We couldn't hide the fact that I'd found my mate from them forever no matter how much I wanted to. Just as we were turning on the night light on when Bella's head turned toward the door her brow creasing with frustration as she let out a fierce growl.

"Emmett Dale Cullen I swear if you put that plan into action I'll make sure your precious Jeep goes over a very large cliff. Put the pans back now!"

"Bella, love, what do you mean "put that plan into action" he never spoke."

"I know he didn't. I heard his thoughts just as clearly as you did."

"What! You heard him!"

"Mm, I guess trying desperately to know what you were thinking means I brought the same part of myself into this life that you did. Either that or it has something to do with the venom inside my body from the babies mixed with Carlisle changing me."

"I think we should talk to Carlisle about this later. We have visitors."

"Who?"

"The Denali's."

"How do you feel about that?"

"They're family, it's not their fault Tanya did what she did."

"Then I promise to behave myself. We should make our way downstairs if they're here."

"Sounds good to me Mrs Cullen. After you."

"MINE!"

"Yours. Always yours."

Despite the previous times Bella had told me I was hers, this time brought on a variety of emotions, some which I knew I had to keep inside until we were alone. Esme hadn't told us yet, but together with Alice she'd been updating the cottage now that we had children to look after. As we neared the bottom of the stairs I suddenly felt a wave of calm overtake me, glancing toward Jasper I nodded my thanks at him, knowing he would understand what I meant. Despite my reassurances to Bella, I didn't know how I would react around our cousins, but what I did know was I couldn't allow Tanya to have this amount of control over me, she was gone now. Curling myself up on the couch I wrapped my arms around Bella bringing her closer to me. She turned raising her eyebrow but thankfully didn't question it as I buried my head in her hair managing to calm the remainder of my nerves. My Bella always knew how to keep me calm. It was one of the many things I love about her.

**BPOV**

Edward thought he could fool me, but I knew different, the fact that he had asked me to lead him downstairs showed me meeting the cousins after what happened was a huge test for him, however I also knew that he was incredibly stubborn like me, he wasn't going to allow Tanya to have any hold over him. I only wished I could have had a part in her destruction. Slipping my hand up Edward's shirt I rubbed his back gently, subtly letting him know I was here for him. I didn't know whether it was my scent or my touch which calmed him but it didn't take long for him to pull his head out of my hair and focus on our family. In order to protect my mate, I was also monitoring their thoughts. Glancing toward Carmen and Eleazar, despite everything that had happened they still accepted me into their family. Running my hand up Edward's back I felt him instantly relax against me, allowing me to relax again, although I guessed that had something to do with Jasper. Before I could speak Eleazar got there before me.

"Bella, don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for, neither of you do. She was warned in advance Edward had found his mate; she took it upon herself to hurt a member of this family. I hope you can forgive us."

"You have nothing to apologise for Eleazar, Alice wasn't able to see her decision because she used her ability against her. After some soul searching and a trip to Chicago I've put it behind me."

"There is one thing that I find intriguing though. Bella I wonder if I could answer it for me."

"I'll do my best. What do you want to ask me?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Not long. Carlisle changed me after the twins were born."

"He also changed me again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"After Tanya's little game, I went through a transformation; in truth I became human again. It helped me handle everything. Carlisle changed both of us after my 18th birthday I know how much it bugged Bella I was older than her."

"You can never let Aro know about this."

"We don't intend to. I can't see him not reacting to the news of my mating though."

"Bella is a shield yes?"

"Mm."

"You can ask me your questions instead of Edward you know. I'm quite capable."

"How did you-? I didn't say that I thought it."

"I know."

Snuggling into Edward's chest I suddenly felt embarrassed by the stress coming from our siblings. Suddenly I was grateful I didn't have the ability to blush anymore. His arms encased my waist as he once again buried his head into my shoulder resting his head against it as he inhaled my scent. I was starting to wonder how much longer he would be able to hide how he was feeling from Jasper, who was starting to give us funny looks. Deciding to test out my shield now I was a vampire; I imagined a bubble around my body easily finding it as I pushed it around Edward, his lips suddenly at my neck as he acknowledged the silence in his mind as he looked into my eyes. Of course the moment was broken by Carlisle and Eleazar.

"What's going on? I thought Edward was the only mind reader in the family."

"He was however now I can also read minds. Right now I'm shielding him from your thoughts at the same time. I figured it happened because I'd spent the last half a year trying to figure out what he was thinking. Not that I'm complaining…yet."

"This is very unusual, for mates to have the same ability."

"And since when has anything about our relationship being normal. I happen to like it."

"So do I,"

"I know I can hear it in your thoughts. You know it's rather sexy."

"Oh really."

"Mm."

"Get a room!"

"We've got one; however we have sleeping children so how about you keep the noise down."

"Sorry, Jeez."

"Emmett I'd listen to her if I were you, the last thing you want to do is go upsetting a new vampire."

"Not that she acts like one. She woke up with golden eyes."

"Say that again. How peculiar."

"I drank animal blood during my pregnancy so I was able to stay nourished; when I woke up I had golden eyes due to continued exposure to it."

"Amazing."

"Can we talk more about this later I'd like to go hunting before EJ and Charlie wake up."

"Of course."

Sliding off Edward's lap, I held my hand out, smiling as he took it wrapping his arms around my waist nuzzling into my neck, before racing outside daring me to catch up with me in his mind. I couldn't help but laugh, sometimes he could be such a guy. Not giving it a second thought, I started running, catching up with Edward easily; however I knew he let me win last time, he would definitely need punished for that later. Once again I found myself flying over the river coming to an instant stop alongside Edward, allowing my scenes to overtake me instantly hearing the herd of deer off to the North. Without thinking I left Edward behind heading toward the Deer taking down three of them in one go, biting through the flesh and muscle easily, allowing the warm red liquid to fill me. After draining the Deer, I followed Edward's advice from our previous hunting outing snapping it's neck, burying the carcass so none of the humans would come across it. The red mist lifted as I heard the velvety voice of my husband.

"Do you know how sexy it is to see you take down your meal like that?"

"I have a fairly good idea. I understand now why you wouldn't let me see you hunt whilst I was still human."

"I knew you would. You're amazing do you know that?"

"How do you figure that?"

"The way you knew I needed peace from everyone's thoughts."

"I've been able to read your facial expressions for a very long time now. I also know when you hide your face in my hair you're starting to get uncomfortable. I won't let anyone hurt you again. This time I can tear them apart myself."

"What aren't you telling me? You can tell me anything you know that."

"I just…sometimes wonder if there was something I could have done differently to stop what happened to you. You've saved me so many times from Lonnie, from James. And the one time you needed me, I was unable to help. What sort of mate am I?"

"Bella, love it's no more your fault than it is our cousin's. Tanya did what she did because she couldn't take no for an answer. If it wasn't that, she would have tried something else. She's gone, we can't, no we won't allow her to win."

"You're right, of course you are."

"I love you Mrs Cullen."

"Love you too Mr Cullen."

"You ready to go back?"

"Only if you are. We can go to the cottage for a while if you'd like."

"I want to. Now that you've found your gifts, I'd like to work alongside Kate helping you to get more control over them."

"Sounds good to me."

After straightening out my shirt, we made our way slowly back to the main house. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, not only was I now a vampire with limitless time on my hands, with my transformation being completely different to the rest of my siblings' the decision had already been made for us to return to school. The only thing keeping me sane over it was the fact that I didn't have to pretend Edward wasn't my husband. My shield must have been lowered because the minute that thought ran through my mind as his arms wrapped around my shoulders instantly. Once again his touch soothed my fears as we entered the house. Before we started to test abilities I knew I needed to call Charlie. He'd no doubt be going out of his mind, since technically it had been three weeks since I'd last spoken to him. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I grabbed my cell from the now unused dining room table running at vampire speed up into our bedroom, I knew Edward was close behind because I could feel the electrical charge running between us. Biting on my lip I knew I needed to tell Charlie everything I just didn't know how the rest of the family will handle it.

"Edward, I want to tell Charlie, not everything of course. But what happened. It's the only way I can see him not pushing for details on why it's taken me so long to call."

"You can tell him. Plus Elizabeth is at the right age where Charlie can dote on her."

"I still can't believe she's nearly two already. The time has flown by."

"She's beautiful just like her mother."

"You're biased but I do see myself clearly now."

"Well it's about time."

Laughing, I couldn't help but be childish as I poked my tongue out, before dialling Charlie's number. Thankfully I knew it was Charlie's day off, unfortunately that would no doubt mean that he was with Billy fishing. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I rested my head against Edward's chest taking in his sunshine and vanilla scent which seemed so much more potent now that my senses were the same as Edward's. Luckily his scent calmed me the same way mine calmed him, because Charlie decided to answer quicker than he had in the past. Nuzzling into Edward more, I felt his hand underneath my shirt giving me the skin to skin contact I so desperately needed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dad it's Bella. I was wondering what you were doing?"

"_Billy and I decided to go fishing. Is something wrong?"_

"Nothing is specifically wrong Edward and I just need to talk to you and it would be a lot easier if you could come to the house. We're at school tomorrow."

"_Alright when do you want me up?"_

"Do you think you could come now?"

"_Sure thing kiddo see you soon." _

"Bye Dad."

"_Bye kiddo." _

Once Charlie had hung up I tossed the cell onto the bedside table, trying desperately to calm my frustration down. I knew this was the one part of being a vampire that would be hard for me to deal with, especially when Charlie was still alive. However I knew there was one person I couldn't live without and I wouldn't…I couldn't live without him or our children. Suddenly I felt Edward's fingers running through my hair, reassuring me. Whatever he was hearing in Carlisle's thoughts must have helped him relax. This was one conversation I never thought I would have, especially with my father. However there was one thing I did know, I had to be strong for Edward. He needed me and I would make sure I protected him this time. He was and always would be my husband, my lover, my mate, my life. Finally I could do something useful and I intended to do everything in my power to make sure this never happened again. Lauren Mallory better watch out. Edward was MINE!"


End file.
